


Xander's Ocean Cruise

by red_jacobson



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Dom Xander Harris, F/F, F/M, Facial, Femme-Slash, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Oral, Sub Harmony Kendall, tit fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_jacobson/pseuds/red_jacobson
Summary: Xander's life changes for the better when he encounters an old friend on an ocean cruise.  A light hearted tale





	1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Xander's Ocean Cruise  
PART: 01 of 02  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.net, Archive of our Own, AdultFanFiction.net  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters you recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (for Buffy the Vampire Slayer) or JK Rowling (for Harry Potter)   
SUMMARY: Xander meets an old 'friend' from High School while decompressing from a year in Africa, and it leads to a very interesting experience  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It makes me write faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Harmony/Parvati Patil (Harry Potter)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: None  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect: Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The major difference to be aware of from canon, is that Harmony survived Graduation and wasn't turned into a vampire. For any episodes of Angel or Buffy that featured Vampire Harmony, just substitute one of the airhead Cordettes for her.  
ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a much more light-hearted story than the ones I've been publishing lately. Hope you enjoy it.  
BETA'D BY: Theo (Starway Man) All mistakes are mine

Aboard the Princess Sun Chaser  
Somewhere in the Mediterranean Ocean  
January 12th, 2006

If somebody had told me before I left London on this cruise that I would start my 25th year with a threesome that included Harmony Kendall of all people, I would have laughed directly in their face! Shows how much I know about prophecy, doesn't it?

Well, actually, there was no prophecy, nobody said anything about having a threesome at all. The closest anybody came to that was Faith hollering, “Yo, stud! Hope you get lucky!” as I carried my suitcase out the door. 

Heh, maybe Faith has some special 'get people laid' powers in addition to her Slayer abilities. Actually, that may not be as much of a joke as I thought it was - she always did seem to have an extra bit of knowledge about anything sex-related, even back in Sunnydale before things went bad. Either way, she’s going to get a huge present the next time I see her. I found this gorgeous set of throwing knives and a carrier in a shop in Madrid that I think she’ll really enjoy. And, hell, if she decides to thank me again the way she did that night in Sunnydale, at least I have a hell of a lot more experience now to keep up with her!

It all started not long after the Sun Chaser had left port in Dover. I had already unpacked my luggage and wanted to see what the ship had to offer. Fortunately, the cruise line provided a map of the ship with my ticket, and it was easy to find my way where I wanted to go. My first stop was going to be the souvenir shop, so I could pick up a few little somethings for Buffy and Will and the rest back at Watchers Headquarters. But I got distracted by the sounds that any 80's kid will recognize; the music of Pac-Man chasing his ghosts!

The souvenirs can wait! Grabbing my wallet, I fished out a five dollar bill and headed to the token machine. Collecting the tokens, I went into the arcade and looked around. I must have been grinning like a lunatic at all the machines. I saw Space Invaders, Asteroids, Pac-man, Ms Pac-man, and so many others my inner geek didn't know where to start. 

Heaven did exist, and goddamn, it existed aboard this cruise liner of all places!

Making a decision, I headed over to where the Pac-man games were, and found an open game. There was a blonde with a nice body at the machine next to mine, and I checked her out briefly before feeding tokens into the game.

I lost myself in the game for several minutes, until the ghosts got the last of my lives. I was grabbing another token to feed to the game when the blonde next to me started bouncing in place and squealing with happiness. “Hah! Take that, you ectoplasmic bastards!” 

My eye widened, I knew that voice! Okay, I hadn't heard it since Graduation, when she thanked me and the others for getting them organized - but it could only be one person. Turning to look at the woman, I saw I was right; it was her!

“Harmony?” I managed to choke out, “What are you doing here?”

She turned to me in surprise, and Harmony’s eyes widened when she recognized me as well. Then she did something I would not have expected in a thousand years. She smiled widely and then she hugged me! I wasn't going to complain at having a good-looking blonde wrapping her arms around me, especially when she was pressing her breasts against my chest, but I was still not expecting that reaction.

When Harmony released me she said, “Oh, Xander, wow - this is amazing! I can't believe I ran into you like this. What are you doing here?” Then she paused and giggled, and, so help me, it was actually a cute giggle, not the annoying sound she made in high school. “Oh, wait, you already asked me that. Well, I'm taking the cruise to celebrate finally being free of the jackass that Daddy pressured me into marrying. He was the son of one of Daddy's business partners, see, and Daddy wanted to keep him happy; so, voila, instant trophy wife! I finally got evidence that he was cheating on me, not to mention how he was involved in some pretty sketchy deals, though. So my ex gave me the divorce I wanted, and several million of his Daddy's dollars!”

I whistled softly, “Damn! I'm sorry you had to go through that, Harmony, it doesn't sound good at all.”

She shrugged, doing interesting things to her chest, “It wasn't all bad, and, in high school, I probably would have been content with it. After all, that was what my mother did, and Cordy's mom, and most of the other mothers in our social circle. It's just the way things were. But...” she paused and looked up at me with a serious expression I hadn't seen before, “after what happened at Graduation, and that gang member biting me before I got away, well... it changed my attitude, and I realized that I wanted more out of my life than to be arm candy for some rich guy until I got older and he got bored with me, ya know?”

I nodded, “Yeah, I do know. I had the same thing happen to me right after Buffy came to town, when the gang members kidnapped Willow and Jesse. We were able to rescue Willow, but, Jesse never got out alive, and I made it my goal to keep any other kids from being lost like that. I'm still doing it to this day.” Taking a breath, I quirked a grin at her, “In fact, that's how I ended up on the cruise. Buffy, Willow and a bunch of other people I'm working with decided I was working too hard, and they got together and forced me to take a vacation. And, to be honest, I really didn't argue with them too much. I could use a break from the constant stress.”

I could see that Harmony understood what I wasn't saying about Jesse, and she looked at me with a bit of sympathy in her eyes. That really surprised me; the Harmony I knew all those years ago was far too shallow to care about anybody's feelings but her own. But she had definitely grown up over the last few years, and not just gotten older. I think I could actually like this Harmony, which shocked me.

Making a sudden decision, I said, “You know, I think I've had enough of video games for the time being. Would you like to join me at the Tiki Bar, so we can get a drink and catch up?”

She grinned, “That would be fun, yeah. I mean, we haven't seen each other in years, and I'm sure a lot has changed.”

Gathering up my tokens, I offered Harmony my arm, and she took with that same cute giggle. I grinned to myself; unless my memory was deceiving me, that was Harmony's flirtatious giggle, and this cruise just potentially got a whole lot more interesting.

It didn't take long for me to realize that Harmony was going way beyond flirting, and I found that I was just as interested as she was. We were sitting in the sun on the top deck, sipping our Tecate when she looked over at me, and said, “You know, Xander, I didn't show it, I couldn't really, but I had a massive crush on you in high school.” 

My face must have shown my surprise, because she smiled a little sadly, 

“It's true; especially after you started helping Buffy out, you were kinda drool-worthy. I wanted to approach you, but, well... I was Cordelia’s second-in-command, and it would have been social suicide to date outside of the 'proper people'. And then you were dating Cordelia, and hey - I'm not the brightest girl around, but I knew better than to try to poach from her! And then, after you two broke up so nastily - and, honestly, what in the world were you thinking there? I mean, Rosenberg? Really? You could have done so much better than her.”

I held up my hand to interrupt her at that point, “In my, and Willow's defense, it wasn't exactly our fault. There was a demonic lust spell cast on us - we didn't find out until a couple of years ago, but it did answer some questions that I'd been asking myself ever since that whole fluke thing happened. It had to do with a 'higher being's' plans, we're still not sure exactly what they were - but our sources told us that the particular being has been destroyed by the other higher powers, so I'm not going to worry too much about it.”

Harmony looked at me in shock, and then huffed out a laugh, shaking her head. “Well, that's a better reason than I thought you had. I thought you just had an epiphany where you realized that Willow had tits, and then fell and landed on her lips!”

I smirked at her, “No, Harmony... I was well aware that Willow had tits, that wasn't a surprise. And besides, yours are better.”

This is where things could go either way, but she’d opened the door to the comment, and now to see how she reacts...

She smiled at me! Score! I did a little mental happy dance that things were moving along. 

“Well thank you, I'm glad you noticed. And they're all natural, by the way; I work out an hour a day to keep my shape, and, I'll admit, I like seeing the reactions of guys and girls to seeing me when I'm out and about.”

The smile dropped into a wicked grin, and she continued, “In fact, that leads into the next part of my confession.” 

She leaned forward, giving me an excellent view down the front of her shirt as she whispered in my ear, “That high school crush never went away.” I smiled encouragingly, and she went on, “I'm single, you're single, we're both adults, and I'm on the pill. Do you want to take this somewhere else, and continue the conversation with a lot less clothing on?”

I'm not an idiot, contrary to what some people might tell you; I was never going to turn that offer down, but I felt that I need to let Harmony know what she was letting herself in for before things went too far.

“Oh, I'm absolutely interested in continuing the conversation, no doubt about that. But, before we get up from the table, there is something you need to know. Harm, I've discovered over the last few years that I have to have control in the bedroom, that's an absolute requirement. Are you okay with that?”

Her eyes grew smoky, and I could see her nipples pressing against her shirt, and knew right then that she was more than okay with the idea. But she still managed to lick her lips and ask, “When you say control, just what do you mean?”

“Did you ever see 9 ½ Weeks?” I asked, seriously.

Her eyes closed, and she shuddered briefly, before opening them and looking directly at me. “If you can live up to my fantasies after watching that movie, I may be open to keeping this going after we dock.”

Finishing my beer, I stood up and took her hand. She tossed the empties into the trash bin, and we hurried down to my cabin. 

Xander's Cabin

Once we were inside, and the door closed behind us, I released her hand, and said, “Okay Harmony, it's play time. Take off your clothes!”

She looked down at the ground, her voice soft, and demure, “Shall I dance for you, sir?” 

“No, not this time, I've fantasized about having your in this position since we were freshmen at Sunnydale High, and I don't want to wait any longer to see the body I've dreamed about!”

I moved to sit on the bed, and she stood in front of me, She kicked off her shoes and unsnapped her jeans, tugging them down over her hips. I smiled at the suspiciously dark stain on the front of her panties, and I couldn't wait to put them in her mouth so she could enjoy the taste.

Tugging her jeans down her legs, she stepped out of them and I admired her legs briefly; they were just as nice as they were when she was a cheerleader, which definitely boded well for the rest of her body.

She reached for the buttons on her shirt, but I put up my hand, “Not just yet, Harmony. I want you to turn around and put your hands flat on the floor. I want to get a good look at that ass of yours!”

I saw the hint of a grin on her face as she turned toward the wall and bent at the waist. I'll admit it, I stared at Harmony’s ass for several seconds; but I couldn't help myself, the girl was wearing a thong, and the entire thing was visible to me.

“Magnificent,” I said. “You know that you won't be leaving this room before I fuck that fantastic ass, don't you Harmony?”

She giggled from her bent over position, “I'm looking forward to it, sir, it's been part of my fantasies for years.”

“Good to know, and I promise I will do my best to help you live out all your fantasies. But you can stand up and turn around now. I want to enjoy the rest of you.”

Harmony didn't hesitate as she rose and turned to face me, the tails of her shirt covering the front of her panties. She quickly unbuttoned the shirt and pulled it apart, showing a vast expanse of tanned skin before stopping at the fancy bra. Taking the shirt off, she struck a pose - her shoulders back, her arms behind her back and her breasts thrust out. 

There was no point denying it, Harmony really did have fabulous breasts. I felt a little disloyal in even thinking it, but they were even nicer than Cordy's. Giving me a nod, Harmony reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, sliding it off and showing herself to me. I blinked when I saw that she had a small ring in each nipple, not something I was expecting to see. Faith had piercings, and Rona had piercings, but I wasn't expecting Harmony to have them. Although, after experiencing Rona's tongue piercing, I wouldn't complain if Harmony had one there as well.

“Piercings, Harmony?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She smirked, “Yes sir, they were a gift to myself, and a final 'fuck you!' to Allen - my ex. He was a complete stick in the mud, and an absolute dud in bed, refused to try anything the slightest bit interesting. Can you believe he never even tried to have my ass? I mean, I'd do my ass!”

I couldn't help it, I laughed. “I'm sure you would Harmony, but unless we can get our hands on some polyjuice potion and a girl willing to turn into you, I don't know how we could make that happen.”

Harmony looked at me curiously, “Polyjuice? Like in the second Harry Potter book? You mean that actually happened?”

It was my turn to be confused, “Wait, what? There are books about Harry out there? When did that happen? More important, how did that happen?”

Harmony shrugged - which did even more interesting things to her chest, now that her shirt and bra weren't in the way - and said, “I first remember reading them back in high school. I think the first one came out our sophomore year, but I'm not sure. There have been six of them so far, but I only read five of them, the sixth one was too stupid for me. I mean, Harry and Dumbledore wasted most of the guy’s sixth year watching memories of Voldemort; how the hell is that going to help in killing him?”

“Memories? What the hell? That's not what happened! Ted Tonks managed to get in touch with one of his cousins who was with the Watchers Council, and they had their seers and mages tracking down Voldemort's Horcruxes, while Harry and his support team were being trained for the final bat-”

I suddenly stopped talking, as I realized just what I was doing. I had Harmony fucking Kendall standing nearly naked in front of me, and I'm talking about ancient history? Hells, no! I ain’t that dumb!

Looking directly at Harmony I said, “You know what, that's not important right now. We can talk about it later, but right now, I want to see those panties on the floor!”

She smiled widely, “Yes, sir!” and she shoved the thong down away from her pussy and slid it down her legs. I admired the neatly trimmed bush, and was slightly surprised Harmony actually was a natural blonde, contrary to comments that Buffy and Willow had made.

“Very nice, and I like your grooming. Now, get down on your knees and hand me your panties.”

Harmony lowered herself to the carpet and picked up her soaked underwear. After sticking out my hand, she put the cloth into my palm and waited.

“Good, now put your arms up, bend your elbows, and lace your fingers together behind your head.”

I took a moment to enjoy the view of her body, with her shoulders pulled back, presenting herself in the First Position.... Wait a minute! What in the name of Zeus' Thundering Scrotum am I doing? Am I seriously considering training her? After what happened to Tara, and Ahn? 

Besides, this cruise is only 10 days long, who knows if Harmony will still be interested in keeping things going? She's probably going back to California, and I'm going back to work in London. And I haven't even asked her if she wants me to train her, I might not even be the right Dom for her...

Before I could work myself into an even greater panic, I heard a voice in my mind; it was the memories from that memorable Halloween back in junior year. I thought I had gone as just a generic soldier, but the dog tags I grabbed had actually belonged to a Navy SEaL by the name of Mike Harmon. And, for some reason, the memories didn't fade away, and even developed their own form of awareness.

Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Get a grip, Harris! You're freaking out for nothing. First off, the odds are so far against what happened to Tara or Ahn happening to Harmony as well, they aren't even worth calculating. To start with, you aren't on the Hellmouth anymore, so forget about that. Second, she's already said that she'd be willing to keep things going if you lived up to her expectations, and with my memories to guide you, plus your experience with Tara and Anya, and what little training you did with Rona, you're not going to have a problem giving her the fuck of a lifetime! 

So what if she decides to go back to the warmth of California? Who says you have to stay in London? Hell, who says you even need to keep working for the Watchers? With the money from Anya's investments that she left you, you're already a millionaire a couple of times over. You obviously don't need the paycheck anymore. And finally, so you haven't asked her if she wants you train her? Boo fucking Hoo! After you fuck her brains out, let her recover from the orgasms, and ask her! I'd be willing to make a bet on it, but you'd have to come out to the Balkans for me to collect, and they aren't real hospitable to tourists this time of year. Anyway, ask her, she'll say yes. She already likes and trusts you, and you know as well as I do that it all starts from there!

Now, you've wasted enough time staring at her tits, so get moving and fuck the girl!

When I focused back on Harmony, it seemed that she hadn't noticed my internal debate. I smiled at her and said, “You can put your arms down, Harmony, you presented yourself very well. I'm pleased.”

She smiled, but looked at me quizzically, “You called me by name? Don't you want to call me slut, or whore, or cunt, or something?”

“Do you want me to call you those names?” I asked her. Sure, I don't have any problem using terms like that, when my partner was into it - but that was very uncommon unless we were in a particularly heavy scene.

She shook her head firmly, “No, not really, but I thought that's how it works.”

I grimaced, “Harmony, as far as I know it only seems to work that way in badly written porn. Or in stories you can find on the Internet written by people who've never even seen a naked woman, let alone touched one.”

She snickered, and I continued, “What you have to understand, is that in a true, healthy Dom/sub relationship - the keys are mutual trust and respect. It's something I go over with my sub before we start her training. In porn, it's just feeding some perverted little boy's fantasies of having total control over a woman. The women I've met who were in a real relationship would kick the ass of any guy who tried to treat them like you see in those movies.”

“Anyway,” I said, unbuttoning my jeans and pulling down the zipper, “We have definitely talked long enough. I believe you know what to do.”

I heard her mutter, “Finally!” under her breath, and I chuckled as Harmony reached up and pulled me out of my boxers, letting my cock bounce in the air.

Her eyes widened when she saw me, and she licked her lips. I could swear I heard her whisper, “Cordy was an idiot to ever give this up!” as she reached for me and wrapped her warm hand around my shaft. 

She stroked me a few times, rubbing her palm over the head of my cock before licking me, teasing the skin at the base of the head. I had a hard time keeping in my groan of pleasure, because she was already getting to me. Granted, it had been a couple of months since I'd been in this position - the women I'd encountered during my time in Africa searching for Slayers hadn't had the time or inclination for any naked pleasures.

Opening her mouth, Harmony wrapped her lips around the head, and teased my slit with her tongue, before looking up at me with a twinkle in her eyes and slid me further inside. 'Damn! She could have taught Anya a thing or two!' I thought, as she tightened her lips around me, giving me a quick suck before releasing.

I'll admit, I’d heard all the rumors about Harmony back in the days of yore, but like most of the guys I’d mostly discounted them. Hey, even the virgins like yours truly knew well enough that the majority of rumors about anybody were bound to be false. But with the skill she was showing, I started to wonder if some of them might not be true? I was never going to ask, but if Harmony wanted to tell me some stories I'd be happy to listen. 

Yeah, yeah, I'm a pig, as a lot of women would define the term - but sue me, there is just something incredibly sexy about a woman telling you some of her favorite experiences. And, more often than not, I'm inspired to try and give her an experience that’s even better!

I stopped thinking after that, the pleasure she was giving me was far more important than thinking, with my big head anyway! I just braced myself on the edge of the bed and watched Harmony as she gave me one of the best blowjobs of my life!

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to hold out as long as I'd liked, because of the African ‘dry spell’. And all too soon I felt the pressure building. “Harmony, I'm going to cum!” I managed to say, and she pulled her head back, so that just the head was in her mouth. Since she obviously was intending to swallow, I relaxed and let the orgasm hit me. She swallowed everything I gave her easily enough, sucking me until I was spent, before pulling her face away and sticking out her tongue, showing the last of my cum resting there. She winked at me before pulling her tongue back and swallowing.

Harmony grinned and licked her lips, before licking me clean. Looking up at me, she just said, “Yummy! I can already tell I'm going to want more of that! You must have an amazing diet to taste that good.”

Turning away, she crawled over to where her purse was sitting, giving me an excellent view of her ass and swollen pussy lips as she moved. When she got to her purse, she fumbled around inside it until she pulled out a small green bottle. She took a swig and rinsed it around her mouth, before spitting in the trashcan and turning back to me.

When Harmony saw me watching her, she smiled a little sadly and said, “I know what my reputation was like in school, Xander; and, honestly, part of it was true. But that's not why I carry mouthwash in my purse. I'm a little OCD about having fresh breath, and I always carry a toothbrush and toothpaste so I can brush after I eat, and I like the minty taste of the mouthwash.”

Holding out my arms, I said, “Harmony, come here,” when she came to me, I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “We are both very different people than we were in high school. And, if you check the pocket on the side of my pants, you'll find a tube of toothpaste and a toothbrush in there. I don't carry mouthwash, because I'm always afraid I'll bump into something and break it.”

Harmony smiled widely, and lifted her head to kiss me back. “Thank you! I was worried you'd think I was the same person I was back in school, and I'm not, honestly!”

I didn't bother answering her - not verbally, anyway - as I lowered her onto her back and rolled on top of her, kissing her firmly. She moaned against my mouth and eagerly opened up for my tongue. Reaching between our bodies, I ran my fingers through her silky blonde hair, and slipped a finger inside her. She opened her legs wider, and I added another finger at her obvious invitation, giving a silent prayer of thanks to Aphrodite that I'd remembered to trim my fingernails that morning.

I moved my fingers inside her pussy, gently at first, and then building up as she started moving against me and moaning into my mouth. Adding my thumb, I found her clit and gently brushed it, and smiled against her mouth as Harmony jumped on the bed, giving little mewling sounds as the sensations washed over her.

I kept pumping my fingers into her clenching pussy, brushing against her clit every few strokes, until she was jerking and panting under me. I could tell she was getting very close, just needing a little bit more to get her over the edge, so I moved my other hand down and worked it under her body. Silently thanking Anya for all the training in splitting my concentration, I slid a finger between her ass cheeks.  
Rubbing the ring of muscle for a minute or so to relax it, I put the tip of the finger against the ring and popped it.

Harmony’s eyes shot open and she screamed against my mouth, before her eyes rolled back in her head. She was babbling incoherently as I working my fingers in both of her holes, but the way she was tightening around my fingers and shaking against me told me that was absolutely enjoying herself. I pulled my fingers out of her pussy, and breaking the kiss, slipped the fingers, coated with her juices, into Harmony's open mouth. She instantly started sucking them, releasing huge sighs of pleasure as she did so.

After a few minutes, Harmony's breathing eased and her body stopped shaking as she recovered from her climax. Her eyes opened up and she grinned at me around my fingers. Sliding them from her mouth, I grinned back, “Enjoy yourself, Harmony?”

“Fuck, yeah! I haven't come like that in years! If I were Cordy and you made me cum like that, I would have gone down on Rosenberg myself to keep from losing you!”

I'll admit it; I went to my happy place for a few seconds as I pictured what she was describing, before coming back to reality. “Would you really, Harmony? If Willow was here right now, would you let her ride your face while I fucked you stupid?”

“Hell yes, I love the taste of pussy as much as I do a cock in my mouth. If it wasn't for Cordy visiting me occasionally over the last few years, I'd have never gotten off!” Okay, that was it, I was rock hard and ready instantly, and Harmony felt it. “Oh, you like that idea, don't you? You like imagining me on my knees in front of Cordy, with my hands tied behind my back as I use my tongue to make her cum? And then she gets out a strap on and takes me doggie style, on the living room floor?”

“No more talking!” I growled out, as I moved between her legs and put her calves on my shoulders. Putting my cock at her slick entrance, I pushed forward until I was buried balls deep in her pussy. She gasped as I filled her, but was soon moving with me, helping set a rhythm. Reaching down, I grabbed her wrists and held them over her head, pressing them into the mattress. I could tell Harmony really loved that and started clenching around me again, using her legs on my shoulders to lift herself up so I could go even deeper inside her.

“Do you like this, Harmony? Do you enjoy me holding you down as I pound you into the mattress? I'm going to make sure I pick up some handcuffs for you before the end of the cruise, so I can cuff you face down on the bed and fuck your pussy and ass while I spank you! I bet you'd get off on that, wouldn't you? Maybe I'll even have you find another girl for us to play with, so you can lick her pussy while I'm fucking you in that tight ass of yours! What would you say to that?”

Harmony obviously liked that idea, she clenched down tight around me and gasped, “Hell yes! That's what I'd say! I'd love to do that for you, and I'd even buy her a strap-on so she can fuck me while you're balls deep in her ass! I'll even call Cordy and buy her a ticket so she can join us, that way you can watch me licking her pussy while she's sucking your cock!”

It was taking all of my hard-learned control not to lose it right then. “Damn it, Harmony! Are you looking to get a spanking? Because you really are going about it the right way, if you are! If you keep putting those kind of pictures in my mind, I'm going to flood your pussy and then make you lick up what drips out onto the bedspread. And I'm going to be spanking you until you get everything!”

Harmony surprised me then; I was expecting the mention of spanking to push her over the edge, but it didn't. Instead, she growled at me from deep in her throat, and broke my grip on her wrists like it was nothing. The next thing I knew, she had rolled us over so that I was flat on my back looking up at her as she played Ride'em Cowgirl! With my cock!

It took a couple of seconds for me to register what had happened, and I said, “Oh, hell no! Not going to happen, Harmony!”

And so I reached up and tugged on the rings in her nipples. It must have come as a surprise to her, to feel the pain coming from her nipples, because it broke her concentration and I was able to roll us over again. Pulling my cock from her grasping pussy, I flipped her over on her stomach and pulled her up on her knees, before shoving back inside her.

I started giving her half-strength spanks as I pumped into her pussy, not wanting to hurt her, because this wasn't a training session. She surprised me again, by encouraging me to spank her harder, and even harder, until I was using my full strength, and she finally was satisfied.

I managed to hold on until Harmony started cumming, and then I let go, blasting inside her pussy, flooding her with my cum. I could tell, by the way she reacted, that feeling me cumming inside her triggered another peak from her - which, to be honest, made me feel pretty damn good!

It was a little later, when Harmony was laying naked on top of me, a satisfied smile on her face, that I asked her the question that had been bugging me for a while. “Harmony, what you said earlier, about bringing Cordy into this. First of all, were you serious or just trying to wind me up? And, if you were serious, are you certain that it would be a good idea? You know how I felt about her... and, honestly, I'm fairly sure it wouldn't take much for me to feel that way again, and I don't want you to be hurt.”

I wasn't expecting her to laugh at that statement, but that's exactly what Harmony did. She lifted her head off my chest and kissed me softly, before pulling back, “You don't have to worry about hurting me, Xander, but it means a lot to me that you are worrying about my feelings. You see, I'm really hoping that you do start feeling that was about Cordy again.” I gave her a raised eyebrow, because I knew there was an explanation for that statement, and she gave me a wicked grin, “After all, you aren't the only person I had a crush on in high school that hasn't gone away.”

I felt myself getting hard again at the thought of the three of us together, and blessed Halfrek's old engagement present to Anya and I once again. It was so nice having the increased stamina and reload, especially in a situation like this. But, unfortunately, a part of me decided to be practical, damn it!

“I can see why the idea appeals to you; and, to tell you the truth, it really appeals to me as well. But do you think Cordelia would be interested? Our break-up was pretty nasty, after all.”

Harmony shrugged again, and I really do love watching her do that! But then she said, “Actually, I'm pretty sure she'd be interested. One night, when we were cuddling after, see - Cordy got to talking about how she really had wanted to try again with you, but then that thing with Faith going bad, and the IRS mess, and Graduation, and… well, the time was never right, before she finally left town. I think she would really enjoy getting to know you again.”

She snickered, “Of course, after that, it wasn't only after sex that we talked about you; there were plenty of times when one of us used a strap-on, and we talked about you during!”

Okay, I just lost the capability for coherent speech!

“Huh? Wha-?”

Harmony’s voice brought me back to reality, as she said “Actually, that happens a lot, now that she's staying with me. She had to get out of LA after that mess with Angel Investigations getting destroyed a couple of years ago, ya know.”

I nodded, my brain focusing on something besides naked Harmony and naked Cordy. “I'd heard about that, but I was already in Africa by then, and… ah, hell, I didn't get much information about all that.Well, except that Angel had managed to get himself burned to ashes taking out a dragon. I'll admit, I'll never be a fan of the guy; but that took balls!”

Thinking about what she said, “So you aren't living in LA, then? Where are you staying, are you still in California?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm a Cali girl through and through. I live in San Francisco, in Pacific Heights, actually; it’s a really nice place, and it’s got a gorgeous view of the Bay. Cordy is staying with me while she works on getting her inheritance from her grandparents transferred into her name.”

“That's still going on? Jeez. I didn't think it would take so many years, since she was listed in the will and everything from what I heard.”

“Yeah, well. The IRS is still trying to cause her trouble, wanting to get their hands on some of the money, but Cordy isn't playing their games. From what she told me before I left, it should be resolved within a month or so; the courts slapped the IRS down pretty strongly the last time, and, since it wasn't her, or her grandparents who weren't paying their taxes, they don't have a leg to stand on.”

“I'm sure she will be thrilled to get that done,” I grinned, “Somehow, the idea of Cordy without money isn't really Cordy to me.”

Harmony giggled, “I know what you mean. But, Cordy grew up a lot over the years, just like we had to... and she's not the spoiled rich girl you dated anymore. She actually helps out in the Mission District a few days a week, and she’s going to college, studying pre-law.”

I laughed, picturing it. “Yeah, I can actually see Cordy as a lawyer, she always could out-argue anybody. Okay, yeah, helping out the homeless isn't something that I could see her doing back in the Nineties; but, like you said, we've all had to grow up.”

“Doesn't it suck? It was much more fun being a shallow rich-bitch than having to be responsible and crap like that.” She looked at me seriously, “Will that be a problem for you, the fact that both Cordy and I have money - and you, well, don't?”

I started to give her a smartass answer, but paused, actually engaging my brain for a change. “Not really. Because, while I'm not in you and Cordy's territory, I've actually got a couple of million in a few different bank accounts, plus the residuals from a lot of investments that Anya made over the years. I'm not a Rockefeller, but I'm not going to be going hungry anytime soon either.”

She nodded, and I continued, “Look, more importantly, we've been dancing around the subject for a little while now - but, we're talking about keeping this going after the cruise is over, aren't we?”

She looked at me curiously, “Well, yeah, we are. I thought that's what we both wanted.”

I had to chose my words very carefully here, I didn't want to piss off the naked woman in bed with me. “It is, but it suddenly just hit me how big a change we’re thinking about. We've just seen each other for the first time in years, and we are talking about building a relationship together with Cordy as part of it. I'm certainly in favor of the idea, don’t get me wrong; but I'm also thinking about having to leave my job and my friends here, and starting a new life with you. My friends have been my life for the past decade or so, and I hope you'll forgive me if the idea of leaving them behind takes some getting used to!”

I must have used the right words, because Harmony just looked thoughtful, instead of hurt or angry, so I just kept quiet and waited for her to speak.

“Okay, so the main issue is leaving your friends and your job, right? It's not the paycheck, you've got money, so it's feeling useful and helping people, right? How am I doing so far?”

I smiled, thinking about what she's saying. “I'm with you so far, I like the feeling of being needed and helping people out.”

“I understand, Cordy feels the same way. So why don't you keep doing that in San Francisco? I mean, we don't have a Hellmouth, but there are still people who need help, both against the vampires, and against the human type monsters. You could get a Private Investigator’s license, and I could be your Gal Friday! Who cares about the money - I think you'd look great in a trenchcoat with a couple of days of stubble!”

I stayed quiet for a couple of minutes, thinking it over; and, I have to admit, the idea did sort of appeal to me. I always enjoyed the Rockford Files and Mike Hammer, and I'd still be helping people. I would be a lot more active than I was with the Watchers, which I liked the sound of, and… okay, fine, Angel had been an undead private dick in LA before ending up dust, and I didn’t want anyone (including Cordelia) comparing me to him. But then, why would they? Buffy wouldn’t. Neither would Willow.

Oh, what the hell, may as well go for it!

I quirked a grin at Harmony, and said, “Well, Miss Kendall, once I get my license, I think you've got yourself a job. But, I think I'd much rather see you wearing a trench coat, with just what you’re wearing now underneath.”

She grinned, “So you can flip the back up and bend me over your desk at lunchtime? Kinky, I like it!”

I laughed, “Me too! But, speaking of kinky, if we are going to be building something together, either with or without Cordy, I want to hold off on the Dom/sub 9 ½ Weeks stuff until after the cruise is over. Once I move to San Fran on an official basis, we can sit down and have a serious conversation about your boundaries, and training you to be the submissive you want to be. Will that be okay?”

Harmony took a deep breath, “Wow. Okay, I had no idea how much would be involved in a relationship like that; I thought it was just you or Cordy telling me what to do, and I do it!”

I shook my head, “That's being a slave, Harmony, and I really don't think you wanna go there. At least, not without a whole lot of talking and thinking beforehand. I know that I'm not ready to have a slave, and I doubt that Cordy would be either. That's something we can discuss in a couple of years, after you've been trained and determine if this is the life you really want for yourself. Being a submissive can be ended, but being a slave is a long term, even a life-long commitment under the right circumstances.”

She nodded, “I'm glad you know what you’re doing, because I'm afraid I'd just make a mess of things if I tried it on my own.”

I grimaced, “Probably, but you won't have to worry about that. I've already made the mistakes, so you won't have to!”

Deciding to light the mood and get us back on track, since this was far too serious a conversation for two naked people to be having while laying on a bed together, I said, “Of course, that doesn't mean that I won't grab some ties from my closet and tie your wrists to my headboard so I can stretch you out and fuck that ass I've been fantasizing about for years!”

“And I've been fantasizing about you fucking my ass for years! So break out those ties, 'Master',” she grinned, and I climbed off the bed and rummaged through my clothes until I found a the ties that I'd packed. Grabbing four of them, and the tube of Astroglide that I'd included, I hurried back to the bed and put Harmony into position. Of course, it wasn't exactly difficult because she was already stretched out face down on the bed with a folded over pillow under her hips.

“Have you ever taken anything in your ass before, Harmony?” I asked her, lubing up my finger.

“No, not even a toy. I guess somehow I knew I should save my ass for you!”

“Don't worry, I've got a lot of experience; I'll make sure you enjoy yourself,” I reassured her.

Coating my finger, I rubbed it around the ring of muscle before pressing into her, making her grunt as she felt the new sensation. I moved my finger around, loosening her up, before adding a second finger. Reaching around her, I rubbed her pussy with my free hand, making her squirm in her bonds. Eventually she was relaxed enough to take four of my fingers, and I pulled out, while keeping my other hand fingering her pussy.

“Are you ready Harmony?”

She didn't speak, just nodded, and and I gripped my cock and put the head against her starfish, before pushing forward so the head was inside. She squealed at the pressure, and I held still, letting Harmony get adjusted to feeling me in her arse. Arse? Damn, I've been hanging with Giles too long! Her ass, feeling me in her ass! I kept fingering her, and she relaxed even more, letting me move deeper inside her.

“Are you okay, Harmony? I'm not hurting you, am I?” I didn't think I was, but it never hurts to check.

She shook her head as much as she could from her position, “No, it doesn't hurt;, feels weird though.” she responded.

“It always does at first, but it’ will start feeling good very soon!” I promised her, based on my experience with all the other girls I'd introduced to the act.

I kept pushing forward, stopping to let her get used to me, until I was all the way inside her. My thumb was rubbing her clit and my fingers were stroking her walls as I slowly moved forward, until I was able to tease a small climax out of her. With that, Harmony relaxed completely, and I started pumping her ass, drawing moans of pleasure from her throat.

I hadn't been lying; I've gotten enough girls to enjoy the feeling of my cock in their ass that I knew how to make sure they enjoyed the experience. Anya, of course, had been enjoying it for centuries when we got together, but I still pleased her with my skills. Tara, Faith and Rona had all been virgins to the act, and Buffy, the one night she came to me, to apologize for my eye, had only tried it one time.

Even Tonks, the weekend that we spent together when the Aurors needed our help to track down a clan of vampires, had only done it a couple of times. Of course, from what she told me the last time I saw her, now that she's with Harry, she's gotten a lot more experience!

Thinking of Harry, I'm going to need to talk to him at some point; if for no other reason than to get some advice on being involved with multiple women. From what I remember hearing, he's got four wives now, and was currently dating the girl who was going to be wife number five.

That can wait, though; Harmony started moving against me, pushing herself as far back as she could with the ties holding her in place.

Leaning down, I said, “Feeling good yet, Harmony? Taking the man who is going to be your Master deep inside your virgin ass? And knowing that, when you truly belong to me, I'll be having your ass whenever I want it, and having different girls riding your face at the same time, so you can show them what a good little pussy licker you are!”

Just as I expected, the picture I painted in her mind, when she was already really turned on, set Harmony off like a rocket! I kept up the pace, pumping her ass as she enjoyed herself.

When Harmony came back to herself, I was still moving, and she groaned, “No, please, no more. I need a break, I’m really getting sore, Xander!”

I stopped moving instantly, and pulled out, making her sigh in relief. When I released her hands and legs and let her turn over onto her back, she smiled at me until she saw that I was still rock hard. A look of regret appeared on her face, and she said, “Oh no! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you hanging like that!”

I muttered something about taking care of it, but she shook her head firmly. “That's not happening!”

Gripping her breasts, she pushed them together and said, “Grab the lube and fuck my tits! I'm not taking you in my mouth, not until you wash up, but you can fuck these babies and then cum on my face!”

Well, there was no way I was going to turn that offer down, and I was soon straddling Harmony’s belly and my cock was buried between those magnificent breasts of hers. Harmony had her head propped up on a pillow and was watching me.

“Are you enjoying this, Xander? Fucking the tits you jerked off over in high school? I’m really enjoying the feeling, y’know, my tits love any kind of sensation. That’s why I got my nipples pierced. Did you know that I actually came when the needle went in? I did, it was so embarrassing! And Cordy was with me, the whole time. I was trying to get her to get pierced with me, but she wouldn’t.”

I swear, it took an act of Zeus to keep me from cumming right then!

“Just imagine, in a couple of weeks, you can watch me sucking Cordy’s pussy juices off your cock, and then, when you cum in my mouth, I’ll kiss her, and share it with Cordy. And after that, I’ll kiss my way down her body until my mouth is at her pussy and I start licking her, and I won’t stop until she cums!”

That was it! I managed to gasp out, “Harmony!” and she closed her mouth and her eyes and smiled. I was so worked up that the first shot went wild, and landed in her hair by mistake. I was able to control the next shot, and it splashed across her nose, with some hitting her closed eyes. I lifted myself off her belly and aimed again, and I was able to hit her chest with my final blast. She wasn’t kidding about her breasts being sensitive, she shuddered in pleasure as my seed landed on her tits. 

By the time I finished, I was spent. So I climbed off of Harmony and took her hand, leading her to the cabin bathroom. Running some warm water, I helped her was my cum off her face and eyes, and, when Harmony was able to open her eyes, she looked in the mirror and started laughing.

“Damn, Xander, I'd heard you liked 'There's Something About Mary' - but this is taking things a bit too far, don't you think?”

I didn't understand what she meant at first, until I focused on the mirror, and saw her hair where my cum had landed. It looked just like Cameron Diaz's hair from that scene in the movie, and I started laughing as well. In fact, both of us collapsed against each other, howling in laughter, until we ended up sitting on the bathroom floor, wiping the tears from our eyes.

Eventually, we got the laughter under control, and Harmony said, “Damn it, I'm going to need to wash my hair before it hardens. I don't suppose you have anything but your man's shampoo with you?”

I got up to check, and shook my head in disbelief. How the hell did Faith know? There was a bottle of fancy women's shampoo, and some conditioner of the same brand, with a handwritten note, “Screw her brains out, stud!”

Leaving the note in my travel kit, I handed Harmony the two bottles and she grinned, “You are definitely a keeper, you've even got the brand I use!”

Stepping into the shower, she turned and said with a grin, “Want to save water?”

I shook my head in regret, “Much as I'd love to, we would still be there in a couple of hours, and I really want to get some dinner; it's been a long day, and we both worked up a hell of an appetite!”

Harmony pouted for a second, but then nodded, “I can definitely eat, it has been a long day, and I still need to find a girl for us to play with. We may not be up for any more right now, but who knows what will happen tomorrow?”

After both of us were cleaned up, and I had shaved, we got dressed and left the cabin. I walked Harmony to her cabin to get changed for dinner, and looked around curiously. Her cabin was almost identical to mine, except she had added a few pictures. There were a couple of just her and Cordy, taken fairly recently, and one that surprised the hell out of me. It was a group picture, of me, Will, Buffy, Oz, Cordy, Harmony and Giles from just after Graduation, when we were all hugging each other, relieved to have survived. Lance, the school photographer, had taken that picture, right before he and his family got the hell out of Sunnydale.

I still had my own copy of that picture in storage somewhere, along with everything else I’d been able to pack before Sunnydale turned into a sinkhole. Huh... if I’m going to be putting down roots again, I need to get it out and and see what else is in there.

Hearing a sound, I looked up and my jaw dropped. Harmony had changed out of her casual clothes from earlier, and was wearing a designer dress - Versace, if my lessons from Cordy and Anya hadn't failed me - and she looked like a million bucks! I was very glad I'd decided to wear a nice suit to dinner, otherwise it would have embarrassed her to be on my arm.

“Sweet Aphrodite, you are beautiful,” I breathed, and she smiled widely, her teeth gleaming whitely in the room light. Offering her my arm, she accepted, and we made our way toward the main dining room.

The Grand Ballroom  
10 minutes later

They were just letting people in when we arrived, and it only took a couple of minutes until we were seated at a table for ten. I hadn't really been paying that much attention to the other people at the table, my attention was fixed on the beauty at my side. At least it was, until a wadded up napkin bounced off my forehead and I turned to glare at whoever had thrown it.

The glare disappeared, and I must have looked incredibly stupid with my jaw in the soup bowl, because it was Tonks who was smirking at me from across the table. Harry freaking Potter was sitting next to her, his water glass raised in a toast as he grinned at me. Next to Harry was an absolutely gorgeous Indian girl, with a very elegant diamond ring on her finger. There was a cute blonde with very strange-looking earrings next to her, and a beautiful Chinese girl between her and I. The girl next to Harmony must have been the bride's identical twin sister, and there was a blonde next to her that was so beautiful it almost hurt.

I had to be careful not to look too closely at the blonde, because she, like almost all the women were wearing wedding rings. And besides, I was with Harmony and wasn't about to ignore her for anybody. Turning to Harmony, she was looking around curiously, and I grinned. “You remember, earlier this afternoon before we got busy, we were talking about Harry Potter?”

She looked at me like I was insane, but nodded.

“Well, Harmony Kendall, allow me to introduce you to Harry James Potter, The Boy with too many hyphens in his name!”

Harry groaned theatrically, “Damn it, Xander, what did you tell her about me?”

I grinned, “Don't worry, Harry, I didn't tell her anything. But, I have to ask, were you aware that there are a series of fictionalized books covering your years at Hogwarts, available for sale on my side of the line? They apparently started coming about about ten years ago, and there are six of them so far.”

Harry grimaced, “Yeah, I knew about them, and the woman who wrote them; but unfortunately her lawyers were better than mine at negotiations, and she was able to embellish the events 'for dramatic purposes' and I can't do a thing about it until 100 years after the first book was published. I've already gotten the true story of those years written up and ready to go to the publishers as soon as the 100 years is done! The author of those books seems to believe that I'm destined to marry Ginny Weasley - never mind that Ginny is happily married to Draco Malfoy, and has been for years, with three or four kids by now... I don't remember off hand.”

The Chinese girl spoke up, “So, you are the Xander that Harry and Tonks talk about?” She asked with a smirk, “Tonks has told us some very interesting stories about a mission the two of you went on together.”

I nodded, warily, glancing at Harmony, who seemed to be absolutely enthralled to be sitting at a table with people she’d previously thought were fictional.

The Chinese girl continued, “Since my darling husband has forgotten his manners, I'm Cho Chang Potter, and the beauty next to me is Luna Lovegood Potter, next to her is Harry's newest bride, Padma Patil Potter, you know Harry of course, and Tonks Potter, oddly - she does not acknowledge a first name. Fleur Delacour Potter is seated next to Harry, and, completing our party, is our sister-in-law, Parvati Patil. And who is your lovely companion?”

“Ladies, and Harry, I'd like to introduce Miss Harmony Kendall, of San Francisco, California. She and I went to high school together, and hadn't seen each other for several years until we met by chance this afternoon. After spending the day together, we've decided to reconnect and see what life has to offer.”

Harmony shot me a grateful smile at how I phrased things, and she greeted the others politely. She impressed the hell out of me over the course of the dinner by not once asking questions about their adventures, even though she obviously knew certain things about their lives from the books. She did ask one question, though, with Harry answered with good grace.

It was during the lull between the dinner and dessert, and Harmony said, “Harry, I hope you don't mind me asking - but, since so much of the books were incorrect, I was wondering... did Sirius Black actually fall  through the Veil?”

Harry looked surprised, “Is that was that hack woman said happened? No, Bellatrix caught him with a bone shattering curse on the leg, and it took his right leg off at the knee. We were able to get him medical attention in time, though, and these days he's getting around just fine. He and Remus are married now, and running a Bed and Breakfast up in Durham, have been for a couple of years.”

Harmony smiled, “That's good to hear, I was really upset when I read the book and she had him dying, especially since he was the closest thing to a father figure you had.”

After that, the conversation turned to happier subjects, and I noticed that Harmony spend a great deal of time chatting with Parvati; who seemed equally as interested in Harmony's conversation. Harry looked at me curiously, noticing the same thing, and I shrugged. I also did my best to ignore the knowing smiles on the faces of all the other women at the table.

It was as we were all sipping our coffee that Harmony got up to use the ladies room, and Parvati offered to go with her, that the grins came back in full force. After the two had left, Harry and I looked at the women curiously, and Fleur said, “Please forgive the rude question, but do you know if Miss Harmony enjoys variety in her life?”

The way Fleur emphasized the word variety let me know exactly what she meant, and I nodded, adding, “Am I to understand that Parvati enjoys some variety as well?”

It was Padma who responded, with a tinkling laugh, “You could say that, and, frankly I'm glad that she and Harmony hit it off. She's already been feeling like a fifth wheel since we got on the ship, with all of us being with Harry, except her. She recently broke up with the guy she was dating, and has been kind of at loose ends, so I'm thrilled that she seems to be looking to have some fun, finally!”

Harry actually looked intrigued with the conversation until Luna tossed her napkin at him, hitting him on the nose. “Don't get greedy, Harry; you get to enjoy all of us naked and enjoying each other, let Xander and Harmony have their fun as well!”

Harry grinned, shamefacedly, and the girls chuckled. “Sorry,” he said to the table, “That was rather rude of me, but I was just thinking about how that woman had me taking Parvati to the Yule Ball, instead of Cho, and I wondered what made her think that would have been a good idea. And, I really wonder what she had against Ron? He could be a prat at times, sure - but Daphne certainly never complained about him being a bad date. She must have enjoyed at least part of the evening, since she ended up marrying him!”

I chuckled, “I think I'm going to have to read these books now, especially since Harmony has read them, so I can tell her what actually happened, at least from the Watcher's Council's perspective. I'm sure that Parvati will fill in the blanks of the rest of the story.”

Cho laughed, “Do you really think that those two will be spending anytime talking about ancient history? It's obvious, from the stories that Tonks tells us, that you know your way around a woman's body, but it sounds like you have a lot to learn otherwise!” She was smiling at the end of her statement, which took a bit of the sting out of her words, but I was still tempted to defend myself. 

When will I ever learn? I was saved from making an ass of myself by Harmony and Parvati coming back to the table, giggling.

I rose to hold out Harmony's chair for her, when they surprised me by Parvati taking her seat, while Harmony sat next to Fleur. Mentally shrugging, I smiled at Parvati and lifted my coffee cup. I was glad I was able to keep hold of the cup the next instant, when I felt Parvati's hand on my cock! This was obviously planned, so I didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow at her.

She leaned in close to me, and said, quietly, “Harmony told me about what the two of you were doing this afternoon, and how you were going to tell her to find a girl for the two of you to share. Well, she found me, and I'm really hoping you are as interested in me as Harmony is - because I'm really up for a good time! I don't expect anything more than a bit of fun, and a kiss and quick goodbye when we dock. But, are you open to me spending time with the two of you?”

Gee, what do you think? A gorgeous girl, who is just as interested in me as she is my girlfriend, and wanting to spend naked happy time with the two of us? Of course I'm interested!

I smiled warmly at Parvati and said, “I think that's a fantastic idea! Do you want to join us tonight, or wait until we can all meet for breakfast in the morning? If you know what Harmony and I did this afternoon, then you can understand that we are both looking forward to getting some sleep tonight.”

She smiled happily, “I'd love to join you tonight, but, sleep is a very good thing. We just need to stop by my cabin so I can get some things for the morning.”

Looking over at Harmony, who had been listening to our conversation (as had the rest of the nosy women at the table), I nodded. So she briefly bounced excitedly in her seat, before smiling back at me. We all finished our coffees, and the women kissed Parvati, Harmony and I on the cheek, and Harry shook my hand before we left the dining room. I left a good sized tip, and noticed that Harry did the same thing.

Heading down the corridors to Parvati's cabin, I grinned, thinking of what the next few days would bring.

End Chapter One

Hope you've enjoyed my visit to the lighter side of fan-fiction. This is the first time I've written a first person story, and I hope you enjoyed the experiment.

See you in a week or so with Chapter Two. That will probably be the final chapter, unless the characters tell me there is more of their story that they want me to tell.

Red


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xander has fun with Harmony and Parvati, and a conversation with Cordelia

TITLE: Xander's Ocean Cruise  
PART: 02 of 02  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.net, Archive of our Own, AdultFanFiction.net, Twisting the Hellmouth  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters you recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (for Buffy the Vampire Slayer) or JK Rowling (for Harry Potter)   
SUMMARY: Xander meets an old 'friend' from High School while decompressing from a year in Africa, and it leads to a very interesting experience  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It makes me write faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Harmony/Parvati Patil (Harry Potter)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: <13,655>  
SPOILERS: None  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect: Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The major difference to be aware of from canon, is that Harmony survived Graduation and wasn't turned into a vampire. For any episodes of Angel or Buffy that featured Vampire Harmony, just substitute one of the airhead Cordettes for her.  
ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a much more light-hearted story than the ones I've been publishing lately. Hope you enjoy it.  
AUTHORS APOLOGY: Sorry for the long delay, parts of this chapter fought me tooth and nail, hopefully you will still enjoy the story even after the delay.  
BETA'D BY: Spellcheck

Xander's Cabin  
January 13th, 2006  
Late Afternoon

What a way to celebrate a birthday! The three of us woke up fairly early the next morning, and, after cuddling a bit, decided to get dressed and get some breakfast. We had decided last night to spend the day together, so we could get to know Parvati, and she could get to know us, before we went back to the cabin and started the sweaty portion of the evening.

That didn't stop us from sleeping in the nude, and both Harmony and I admired Parvati's nude body, and Parvati asked Harmony to trim her lush curls into the small patch like Harmony has. I honestly think that was more intimate than if the two of them had sex. Harmony was very interested when she saw that Parvati had a ring through her lower lips, and I asked, 

“Considering get one yourself Harmony?”

“Hmm, maybe, it looks so sexy, and Cordy would love running her tongue over it.”

Parvati looked up, “Who's Cordy? Your girlfriend?”

Harmony smiled, “Not exactly, or, not at the moment. She's my best friend, and Xander's ex-girlfriend. They broke up years ago, and Cordy is staying at my house now. We aren't dating or anything, but we do play together at times.”

Parvati nodded, “Sort of like Tania and I, or me and Lavender back in school, we like both guys and girls, but if we are aren't dating anybody... well, friends help each other out, right?”

“Of course, that's what friends are for!” Harmony grinned, “And Xander really likes it when I tell him some of the things the two of us do when we are alone, together.”

Parvati laughed, “Dean was the same way, I used to really get him worked up telling him about the nights that Lavender and I would use our mouths and toys on each other. Especially when Lavender came over and joined us one night.”

I think I had met Lavender, she was working in Harry's office when I had to stop in to coordinate some things between our organizations, but I wanted to make sure. “Are you talking about Lavender Brown? Blonde, about Harmony's height, nice curves?” 'And an ass I wanted to spank for days, but not going to mention that right now.'

Parvati looked surprised, “Yeah, that's her alright. Do you know her?”

I shook my head, “No, not really, Harry introduced me to her in passing when I had to stop by his office. Didn't talk to her or anything.”

Neither Parvati or Harmony said anything for a few minutes, because when you are shaving such a sensitive area you need to stay as still as possible. That was a lesson I learned early on when I was shaving Tara and she jerked suddenly. Not a good situation, but fortunately we got it healed quickly.

When Harmony was finished, and pulled out a pocket mirror for Parvati to see her work, Parvati smiled and pulled Harmony into a kiss. When she broke the kiss, she looked over at me again, and her eyes widened, like she'd just realized something.

“Oh Merlin!” She laughed, “You're the eye-patch guy that Lavender has the crush on!”

“Wha? Lavender has a crush? How did that happen? I didn't say two words to her!”

Harmony giggled, “It's the scruffy hero look Xander, all the chicks dig it!”

Parvati nodded, “Actually, that was pretty much was Lavender said, after she stopped snogging me and we got our clothes off. She told me that this absolutely gorgeous guy with an eye-patch came to see Harry, and he just pressed all her buttons.”

Harmony smirked, “So it was the eye-patch that got her? Or was it the way his ass looks in his jeans that got her attention?”

Parvati just grinned at Harmony, and the two of them snickered in unison. 

I shook my head, smothering a grin. I know I should be offended at them discussing me like a piece of meat, but I'm not that hypocritical. And besides, knowing that a gorgeous girl finds you attractive, what guy wouldn't enjoy the ego boost?

After Parvati rinsed off, and Harmony brushed her teeth, we headed back to the bed. There was surprisingly little conversation about the sleeping arrangements. I climbed into the middle of the bed, and Harmony curled against me on my left side, and Parvati on my right. After shifting around a bit, the three of us managed to get comfortable. Or at least as comfortable as a guy can be when he is naked in bed with two equally naked gorgeous girls, one of whom he spend the afternoon enjoying wild monkey sex with. I'm not sure how comfortable the girls were, but they seemed to cuddle in nicely and fall asleep easily. I stayed awake for a while, thinking about the day, and wondering if Cordy would really be as open to things as Harmony believed? I somehow doubted it, but still, if she was....

I fell asleep still considering the possibilities.

X X X X X

The alarm went off far too early the next morning, and, after starting the in-cabin coffee maker, I made it to the bathroom to take care of things. By the time I came out, washing my hands (I didn't always, but, hey, two sexy girls in the room, you don't want to gross them out!), Harmony and Parvati were sitting up in bed and stretching nicely. Yeah, if you don't think my eye was locked on their breasts when they had their arms stretched over their heads, you really don't know me that well, do you?

Harmony noticed first, and she giggled, which caught Parvati's attention as well. With a wink at me, the dark skinned beauty turned and pulled Harmony into a kiss, her hand playing with the rings in Harmony's nipples. Harmony was really getting into the kiss, and I could see her hand moving down to Parvati's pussy when her stomach grumbled, completely breaking the mood!

Breaking the kiss, the two of them started laughing, and I couldn't help but join them. After we stopped, the girls hit the bathroom, and I handed each of them a cup of coffee before pouring one of my own. 

Since the ship wasn't scheduled to stop today, we decided that we would spend the day poolside, working on our tans, although I wasn't sure how Parvati would benefit from the sun, being as dark as she already was. Decision made, we got into our bathing suits, and, let me tell you, the bikinis the girls were wearing made my Speedos uncomfortably tight, but the way the girls were staring, I wasn't going to change! 

Grabbing my wallet and key card, the girls grabbed their purses and we went in search of breakfast before grabbing some sun.

The Breakfast Buffet  
Twenty Minutes Later

As luck would have it, either that, or the universe has a sense of humor, Harry and his wives were just ahead of us at the buffet. Padma was standing very close to Harry, a satisfied smile on her face, but squealed and pulled Parvati to the side when she saw us.

The two of them were soon talking at each other a mile a minute, and I figured we'd see them when they stopped to breathe, so I moved on to the food. I noticed somebody beside me, and looked over, seeing Tonks standing there. Tonks smirked and said, “She doesn't seem to be limping, lover boy, what's the matter, losing your touch?”

I shook my head, and answered quietly, “Not a chance, Tonks, we're just holding off for a bit before we get sweaty. We talked about it last night, and, while we are all interested, we're spending the day together so we can get to know each other a bit first. I have to work with Harry and you, and we don't want to have things go badly that could make a problem for Harry, since Padma is married to him now.”

Tonks looked at me for a long minute, before she smiled and nodded, “Makes sense. And besides, you and I did something similar, but we had a better excuse. No matter how much I wanted to jump you, we still needed to deal with those blood suckers!”

Apparently I wasn't as quiet as I'd thought, because Harry looked over at me and grinned, “Cheers, mate! Appreciate the consideration.”

And Harmony decided to defend my honor at the same time, “And, don't worry Tonks, Xander isn't losing his touch. If it wasn't for the massaging shower head in the cabin, working out my stiff muscles, I would have been limping like a dog with a broken leg last night! He pounded me through the mattress yesterday afternoon, and later today and tonight, the two of us are going to blow Parvati's mind so badly she'll be calling herself Batman!”

I snickered, Harmony making a geek joke? The girl has depths! Tonks just looked confused for a second before shaking her head and turning back to filling her plate.

Looking over at Harmony, I grinned and mouthed the word “Batman?” and she shrugged.

She leaned closer and said, “I would have said, 'she'll be calling herself Groot!' but I doubt that she's ever even heard of the Guardians, let alone read any of their comic books.”

“Okay, you read comics? Why didn't I know this in school? We would have had a much better relationship, and you wouldn't have had to wait until now to act on your crush!”

“Well, duh!” She shook her head, “Of course I read comics, I've even got a Very Fine condition Showcase #4 at home. But, you know what the Cordettes were like, if they got wind of me doing anything even slightly unpopular, they would have torn me apart! I had to get my books mailed to me once a month, and it was a pain having to wait that long to see what happens next!”

“Well, now that you are out of high school, I hope that you are spending at least a little time visiting the comic shops. I remember hearing about a few good ones in your area. Plus, you've got Comic Con every year to fill in your collections.” 

“Of course I do! I've got pull lists at three different stores, spreading my purchases out, and I went to San Diego last year. My stuck-up ex refused to allow me to attend something so childish when we were married.” Harmony grinned, “I showed him though! Last summer I got dressed up and entered the Cosplay contest, and sent a picture of me winning 2nd prize to the Los Angeles Times, and mentioned that I was Allen's ex-wife. He was not happy about seeing me in the paper with his name attached to it.”

I laughed, shaking my head. “I can imagine, but I'm glad you are free of the putz, you're far too much fun to be stuck with somebody like that.”

She grinned at me, dimples showing, and said “Thanks! And I didn't even tell you who I dressed up as.” 

I looked at her, considering for a couple of minutes, “Well, you could pull off an amazing Super girl or Power Girl, even Wonder Woman if you used a wig, but those seem kind of common, and, if you are into comics on a deeper level, I'd say you'd go for somebody who hasn't been done to death...” 

She nodded, still smiling, “Go on, you're doing good so far. But I'll give you a hint, Mike Grell!”

“Okay, that narrows it down a bit, you've got the legs to pull off Black Canary's fishnets, but, still doesn't seem to be you....” Suddenly it hit me, and I pictured Harmony in the costume and my mouth almost started watering. “Saturn Girl's pink bikini? Is that what you wore? Please tell me you've got a copy of that picture!”

She giggled, “That's the one! Of course, this isn't the 70's anymore, so the costume was quite a bit more revealing than she was able to show in the comics. And, while I do have the picture, I've got something even better, I've still got the costume, and I'll wear it for you when we get home!”

“Huh? Wha?” Okay, so sue me, I went non-verbal for a minute while my mind processed that picture. And I really, for the first and only time in my life, wished I had red hair, so I could pull of the Lightning Lad costume!

Harmony's grin turned wicked, “I'm almost afraid to tell you the next bit, because you might have a stroke, but, I also got Cordy to dress up, as Phantom Girl, 70's costume, cutouts and all!” 

Damn it! I'm going to pass out from blood loss to the brain if she doesn't stop doing this to me! I managed to keep my mouth shut this time, but I'm sure I was wearing a goofy grin, because Harmony giggled again.

Once I was back from my happy place, Harmony leaned against me and said, “Cordy and I agreed that if you were there, we would make an Ultra-Boy costume for you, and role-play some special adventures!”

Whatever I was going to say got interrupted by Luna saying, “I know you're having fun, Harmony, but Xander is about 30 seconds from ripping off your bikini and ravishing you on top of the scrambled eggs. And, while I enjoy a good ravishing as much as any proper sex slave, the rest of the breakfast crowd probably wouldn't be quite so open minded.”

Harmony winked at me and mock-pouted, “Darn! And I was really looking forward to having my boobs in the french toast syrup while Xander pounded me! Narrow minded people spoil all my fun!”

The two of us burst out laughing, and Luna snickered a bit, but we did manage to gather our breakfasts without creating a public nuisance.

I do have to admit, I was a little distracted by Luna's comment about being a proper sex slave. I wondered if Harry had the same kind of kinks I did, and if he would be willing to offer me some tips? While I certainly never considered Tara or Anya my slave, they were certainly my submissives, and Tara did seem to enjoy my calling her 'Slave' at times. And Tonks certainly had a submissive streak the weekend we spent together...

Shaking my head to get rid of the memories, Tonks was a married woman now, I finished filling my plate just in time for Parvati to finish her gossip session with her sister and join Harmony and I at the buffet. When we got to our seats, Parvati leaned over to us and said, “Do you have any idea why Tonks keeps looking at me and humming the 'Batman' theme?”

Harmony and I started laughing, and Harmony explained, making Parvati grin wickedly. Turning to look at Tonks, she said, “Actually Tonks, I'd be more likely to be calling myself Harley Quinn, I always liked guys who enjoyed a good joke!”

Tonks chuckled and raised her glass of juice to us in a salute, before turning to talk to Fleur, who just smirked at us, shaking her head.

I'll admit, I'm glad I wasn't drinking when Parvati made her comment, because I wasn't expecting a pure-blood witch to even know who Batman was, let alone who the Joker and Harley Quinn were. Glancing at Harmony, I could see that she was just as surprised, and intrigued as I was.

Harmony grinned at Parvati and said, “I didn't know you were a Batman fan, Parvati? Did the comics actually get to Hogwarts?”

Parvati shook her head, “Nah, although I'm sure Snape would have hated to have the students humming the Batman theme when he walked past. You remember I mentioned my ex, Dean, last night? Dean was a muggleborn, and, while his primary obsession, besides getting me in bed, was the West Ham football team, he also had a good sized collection of Batman books, and I read some of them, including the ones that had Joker and Harley in them.”

She frowned slightly, “I could never understand why people say that the two of them are so romantic, that was one of the most dysfunctional and abusive relationships I've ever seen, and I got to see Voldemort and Bellatrix Lestrange together!”

While wincing at the comparison, having heard stories about the two of them from Harry and Tonks, it set off a conversation between the three of us that totally confused the rest of the table but kept us occupied all through breakfast.

By the time we were pleasantly full, our conversation had moved onto other things, and we all headed toward the pool, determined to enjoy the morning sun before it got too hot. Harry and his ladies left us and headed back to their own cabins, to 'continue the honeymoon' as Luna put it. We laughed and said goodbye, before climbing the stairs to the upper deck. I was still shaking my head, trying to figure out how Harry managed to keep five women happy, when Harmony looked over at me.

“What's got you shaking your head? Is something wrong?” She asked with concern.

“No, nothing's wrong, Harmony, just wondering how Harry manages to make all his women happy, and not just in the bedroom, and if he's willing to give me a few tips? I've never been in a multiple relationship before, and, assuming that Cordy is as interested as you say, I really don't want to do something to screw it up!”

Parvati had been listening and said, “Actually, Xander, from what I've picked up talking to Padma and the others, the fact that you are concerned about your partners happiness and not wanting to hurt them shows that you already have the basics covered. You wouldn't believe the number of times that guys Padma or I dated wanted to get the two of us together to date them. Besides the fact that she is my sister for Merlin's sake, it was all about the guy living out a fantasy, and not about what Padma and I were feeling. If one of them had approached us with the attitude you have, I might have been tempted.”

Okay, I admit it, I went to my happy place for a second, and Harmony noticed the look on my face. Fortunately, she just laughed and said, when I was focused again, “Do you think that Padma would give me some of her hair if I found some polyjuice?”

Parvati looked shocked for a second at the question, then grinned, “Kinky! It wouldn't actually be Padma, but the fantasy is there, yeah, I could even offer Harry some of mine, so one of the others could use the potion. I think that Padma would go for it!”

When I looked at her in surprise, she laughed, “What, you think that we'd never thought about it? We're both healthy women who enjoy being with another girl from time to time. Of course we thought about it!”

Harmony smirked, “Now we just need to find some of the potion, I doubt you can just pick it up at the ship's pharmacy.”

Parvati looked thoughtful, “The pharmacy wouldn't, but there's a small apothecary to serve the magicals on the ship, and they might have some, after all, it's use in role-playing is well known in our world, and as long as I can give a magical oath that the person who gave the hair consented to it being used for that purpose, I should be able to get a couple of doses. We can check on that later, I don't think that Padma would want to be disturbed at the moment, since she told me the other wives were going to make her the center of attention while Harry watched this morning!”

Harmony's eyes lit up with excitement, “Damn! That sounds like fun, doesn't it Xander? I wonder if Cordy would be up for it? I know a couple of girls who would be up for a scene like that, and I think Cordy does too. What do you say, want to watch a bunch of hot girls drive me or Cordy out of our mind before you join in?”

I was saved from answering by Parvati's soft moan. “Damn, I wish I didn't live in London, that sounds hot as hell!”

Harmony nodded eagerly, “I know, right? And, who's saying you can't come for a visit? I can pay for your ticket easily enough.”

What the hell was going on here? It seemed like Harmony was trying to build a harem for me, and, while I'm a red-blooded male, and have no problem with the fantasy of a harem, things are getting really weird here, and I need to get to the bottom of it. Damn my sensible side!

“Um, girls? Not to be a damper on your conversation, but, aren't you getting a little ahead of yourselves? We agreed to spend this time with Parvati, so we could all get to know each other, and, while things are going very well so far, isn't it a bit early to talk about traveling to California to visit?”

Turning to look at Harmony, “We still need to talk to Cordelia and make sure that she is as interested as you say she is, before talking about adding any more girls to the family.”

Putting my arm around Parvati, I softly said, “Please don't think I'm rejecting you, I'm absolutely not! I really like the girl I'm getting to know this morning, and I really hope that you are as compatible with Harmony and I as I think you are, because I'm really looking forward to watching you lose your mind with pleasure.”

She gave me a genuine smile, and nodded, “Oh, I understand that, but, I'm just so comfortable with the two of you, far more than I've ever been with any of my lovers, except maybe Tania, and I would love to see if there is a connection between us beyond the fact that I want both of your bodies.”

Harmony chuckled, “Oh, trust me, I know that I want your body just as much, and I'm sure that Xander does too. But, he's right, I was jumping the gun, a lot. It's a bad habit of mine, and one I hope that Xander will train out of me when we get back home. I've always been impulsive, but it seems to have gotten worse over the last three years or so.”

Something about that time period niggled at part of my mind, as the rest of me was just glad that I hadn't totally blown things with both girls! Something about three years, what was going on around three years ago? Suddenly it hit me, and added to the fact that she was a lot stronger than she should be, and the fact that she was a lot tougher, needing my full strength to spank her, came together in my mind, and I froze in shock!

“Harmony, when you say about three years ago, would that be around the end of May, 2003?” I asked softly.

Harmony frowned, “Um, maybe? Why, what happened then?”

I didn't say anything, I just walked several feet away and found an open trash can. Looking inside, I found an empty soda can and I pulled it out. Looking around, I saw that nobody was paying even a bit of attention to us, so I decided to risk it. Turning as fast as I could, I threw the can and watched as Harmony gracefully grabbed it out of the air before it even got close to her head.

“Xander? What the hell was that?” Harmony demanded with a glare, and I smiled sadly at her. 

“Harmony, you and Parvati need to sit down, I don't think you are going to believe this.”

When the three of us found a table not far from the pool, I started explaining what happened when Sunnydale went under, and the activation spell that Willow had used, to activate all the potential slayers in the world. 

“It struck me as strange when you were able to break my grip yesterday, because the only other girl who could do that was Rona, who is also a slayer, and then, when your skin was a lot tougher than any other girl when I was spanking you. I just shrugged it off, but when you mentioned being more impulsive for the past few years, it all came together. When I tossed that can at your head, I was testing your reflexes, and, you should actually consider yourself fortunate, the test is normally done by tossing a knife at your head, but I didn't want to risk doing that.”

Harmony looked at me thoughtfully, fortunately her anger had cooled, and she said, “So, what are you saying? Am I like Buffy now? Because I really can't see myself wandering around graveyards at night, trying to look tasty.”

“Trust me Harmony, you wouldn't have to try to look tasty, you look delicious already,” Parvati interjected, making us laugh.

“Basically, yes, you are a Slayer, like Buffy and Faith and all the others, but I wouldn't worry about patrolling, since San Francisco doesn't seem to have as big a vampire problem as Sunnydale did, or Los Angeles. Although, having your abilities would definitely be a plus when we set up my detective agency.”

“Hmm, I wonder if that was what made me more interested in being something besides a trophy wife? I wasn't thrilled with Allen the first few years of our marriage, but I could tolerate him, but then, I started taking a look at my life and realizing that I wanted to do something more with it.”

I shrugged, “Hard to say, but I can say that I like the new you a lot better than I did the girl I knew in High School. But you said it yourself, you were already growing up after what happened at Graduation, it's possible that being activated just sped up the process. I don't know, and, honestly, don't think it's really that important. What is important, is getting you some training in fighting and weapons, so that, if something happens that you need to deal with, you'll have the skills to handle it. Fortunately, I am qualified to train you, and the fact that we will be involved will make it easier for you to learn what you need to know.”

“Sorry for asking a dumb question,” Parvati asked, “But why would that make it easier for Harmony to learn? Wouldn't the relationship make it harder to keep things professional.”

Harmony glanced at me, obviously asking permission, and I nodded slightly. I don't particularly care who is aware of this aspect of our budding relationship, and Parvati would find out soon enough anyway.

Harmony turned to Parvati and said, “The reason why I would learn easier from Xander is because I'm a natural submissive, and Xander is a dominant, and he is going to be train me to be his submissive when we get back to California. From what Xander has told me, and it makes sense, that sort of relationship requires a tremendous amount of trust, and, that trust will allow me to absorb what he is teaching me a lot easier than if it wasn't there already. Do you understand?”

Parvati nodded, “I do, actually. I was talking to Tania, and she was telling me about her prior lovers, and she mentioned that one of her lovers was very dominant, and it brought out her submissiveness a lot. She said the same thing, about how important trust between the two is, and why I needed to be very careful in getting involved in a relationship like that, because I could be very badly hurt if I chose badly.”

“It sounds like your friend was both very fortunate in finding a dominant that suited her, as well as very wise in understanding things.” I said, before I quirked a grin at her, “So, by the way you phrased that, should I take it that you are more than a little interested in a firm hand taking control of you?”

I didn't think a dark skinned girl could blush, but I was proven wrong, as she blushed brightly and nodded. 

“Merlin, yes! That was one of the things that attracted me to Harry, I could sense his dominance, but, unfortunately, our personalities were far too different to work together as a couple. He's basically a very serious person, which is understandable, considering what he's gone through in his life, and I think live is to be lived, and find all the pleasure you can along the way! Padma is much more grounded than I am, and they will be very happy together, I'm sure.”

She paused, and looked at me speculatively, “In fact, if you haven't done so before, it might be a good idea to see if you have magic yourself, Xander. I got the same feeling of power and dominance from you that I did from Harry, and I've only ever gotten that feeling when I'm around a powerful wizard. I've met several very dominant non-magicals over the last few years, and a couple of them were very attractive men, but I didn't feel anything for them.”

I started shaking my head, 'Actually, I was already tested, when I first worked with Harry and Tonks, because Tonks was getting the same feeling that you have. I don't have even a rudimentary magical core, but we figured out that it has to do with something that happened when I was in high school.”

I briefly explained the Hyena possession, and the reinforcement of those traits from Halloween, and Parvati nodded thoughtfully, while Harmony just looked interested.

Parvati said, “That could explain it, because you do feel different from the wizards I've encountered, and at least I won't have to worry about Jeremy's Law! Not that I mind sharing, but some of those situations got way out of hand with the number of girls involved.”

Harmony asked, before I had a chance to, “What's Jeremy's Law? I don't remember it from the books?”

Parvati gave a light laugh, “It wouldn't have shown up there, those books were for kids and young teenagers mostly, and Jeremy's Law is something that is definitely an adult issue! It has to do with the relative magical strength between partners in a relationship, and if one partner is that much stronger than the other, the weaker partner's magic will start to change them, so they are the perfect partner. The only way around it is for the stronger partner to have multiple lovers. That's part of the reason, besides the fact that Harry has a magical animagus form, that Harry has as many wives as he does.” 

“Why would Harry's form have an affect? Wouldn't the animagus form have the same magic that Harry does?” I asked, having looked into the animagus form when I encountered Oz a couple of years ago.

She shook her head, “Ordinarily it would, but when a magical form is involved, the creature's natural magic is added to the wizards, increasing their magical strength. And Harry's form is a Black Dragon.”

My eye widened as I remembered some of the stories of Dragons that I'd heard over the years. Thinking about their magical strength, I whistled softly, “Damn, five wives aren't going to be enough, are they?”

Parvati smiled slightly, “You might be surprised. All five of his wives are very strong witches, almost enough combined to equal Harry, and each of them also has a friend or two that doesn't mind 'helping out' discreetly once in a while. They are women who, for different reasons, can't officially be part of the family, but care enough for Harry to want to be there for him when needed.” She paused, considering something, and Harmony and I waited for her to continue.

“In fact, if I hadn't met up with the two of you and connected so well, Padma and I had talked about me being one of those who 'helped out', and, while I'm sure I would have enjoyed myself, I don't think I would have fit in well with most of his wives. Tonks is the only one who seems to have the same zest for life that I do, the others are basically pretty serious people, and life's too short to be that serious!”

“Absolutely!” I agreed, “And I think we've spent far too much time in serious conversation. There are deck chairs and a swimming pool waiting for us, and we shouldn't keep them waiting!” 

The girls grinned and nodded, and we all got up from the table. As I was standing, my phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out, curious who would be trying to contact me. Seeing that it was a text from Willow, I opened it and blinked in surprise. “I can't believe I forgot,” I laughed, turning to the girls with a smile. “It's from Willow, wishing me a Happy Birthday! I'd completely forgotten that today was my birthday, can you believe it?” 

Harmony and Parvati smiled widely, and then wished me a Happy Birthday. It was freaky because they were almost in unison when they said it.

The two of them shared a glance and then Harmony said, “I think we should celebrate your birthday privately, don't you? In fact, I think a perfect way to celebrate would be for the two of us to take Parvati back to the cabin and let her worship your cock while I slide my tongue into that sweet pussy of hers.”

Parvati smiled, “I think that would be a great way to celebrate your birthday, and, after you cum in my mouth, Harmony will suck you hard again, and I'll show Harmony a spell called 'Futa' and she can take my pussy while you're the first man to ever take my arse! How does that sound, Master?” 

I smiled, although picturing Harmony with a cock, even temporarily was more than a little weird, “I think it sounds wonderful, Parvati, except you forgot the part where I put you over my knee and spank you, and then use ties to bind your hands behind your back and put you on your knees so you can pleasure Harmony!”

Both girl's started breathing heavier as I spoke, and I turned toward them, letting the two of them see just how hard I was straining against my Speedos. There was a little bit of drool forming on Parvati's lips, and I snapped my fingers to get her attention. When she looked up at me, I gestured, and she and Harmony followed me as I led the way back to my cabin.

Xander's Cabin  
A few minutes later

Once the door was closed and locked behind me, I turned to them, and, consciously copying what I had said to Harmony the day before, said, “Alright girls, lose the clothes! It's playtime!”

Harmony was naked almost immediately, and, to my surprise, was kneeling on the floor with her hands behind her head, the same way I had her position herself the day before. I gave her a slight nod of approval, which made her smile, before turning my attention to Parvati.

Even though we had slept together the night before, and I had seen every inch of her body then, and again this morning, this time it seemed different as Parvati removed her bikini. There was a tension in the room, as if she realized just what a big step she was taking. She was putting herself in my hands, and knew that she would be doing things she had never done before.

I heard her mutter, “Gryffindor's Forward!” as she shoved her bikini bottoms off and then pulled her top off as well, dropping it on top of the bottom half. Parvati glanced down at Harmony, and mimicked her position, kneeling with her legs spread, her hands locked behind her head, and her chest thrust out toward me. 

I admired her position for a few seconds, before nodding, saying, “For your education, the position you both are in, is what I refer to as 'Position One'. Whenever you hear me say those words, you are to take that position until I direct you otherwise. Right now, you can relax and lower your arms.”

I know that I had told Harmony we were going to hold off on the full Dom/sub thing until we got back to California, but there wasn't any harm in teaching her a few of the positions. I wasn't going to be pressing her beyond anything we hadn't already done, at least not without a serious conversation. This was not the time for a conversation, though, I had two naked and eager girls on their knees before me, and it was time to celebrate my birthday!

Taking off my Speedos, I sat on the edge of the bed with my legs spread. I beckoned Parvati forward, and she dropped down onto her hands and knees and crawled over to me! The girl was far more submissive than I had suspected, and I could see myself becoming very attached to Parvati, very quickly. But I was determined to not hurt Harmony (or Cordy) at the same time. If they were open to it, I could see Parvati joining us easily, and having a trained witch, along with a Slayer, would be a great asset in helping people.

As Parvati moved, I could see the sheer desire in her eyes, and, when she reached me and sat back on her haunches, her pussy lips were swollen and glistening, the wisps of hair surrounding her entrance soaking with her juices. I knew that she was completely ready for anything I wanted to do, but I wasn't going to neglect Harmony while she was sucking me. I looked down at her, and drew her attention from my erection, and said, “Raise yourself up, Parvati, leave room for Harmony to slide under you.”

Harmony looked up and grinned at me, before making her way to the two of us. She lay down on her back and slid between Parvati's thighs, pulling the Indian girl down to her eager mouth. I enjoyed Parvati's sigh of pleasure as Harmony's tongue parted her folds, letting her enjoy the feeling for a few seconds before I gripped my cock and rubbed it across her lips.

Parvati's eyes shot open, and I looked deep into them, surprised to see that she was already deep into sub-space, either she was a bigger natural submissive than even Tara was, or she had been fantasizing about being dominated like this for a very long time! It wasn't important which is was, right now anyway, but I would need to talk to her about it when she was clear headed. 

But that was for later, right now I was going to enjoy a new girl sucking my cock! Parvati pursed her lips and placed a worshipful kiss on the head, before sliding her tongue out and licking up the pre-cum that was already starting to form. She wrapped one of her hands around my shaft and stroked me as she took me into her mouth. She sucked on the head for a few seconds before pulling back and licking the shaft above her hand. She alternated between licking and sucking, and giving moans as Harmony hit a sweet spot inside her pussy, for a few minutes, until I could feel the pressure starting to build in my balls and I knew I was close to cumming.

Dropping my hands to her head, I held her in place and pushed into her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked up at me, the devotion in her eyes almost making me pause, but I kept moving. Parvati would be very disappointed if I didn't give her what she wanted, and I wasn't going to deprive her. Pumping into her mouth, I would pull almost all the way out before slide back in, stopping before I hit her throat. I didn't want to choke her, especially not on our first time together. Rona had enjoyed that, and surprisingly, so did Buffy, but they were the only girls who seemed to get off on domination that extreme, so I was very careful with how far I went into Parvati's mouth.

Just as I was about to cum, I released my grip on Parvati's head, and growled out a warning. Parvati locked her lips around me and started sucking harder, just as I released into her mouth. She started swallowing, and I was impressed that she managed to take everything I gave her, without anything slipping out of her mouth. 

When I finished, she released me and leaned back, letting me see Harmony's mouth still active on her pussy. I sat back, stroking myself back to full hardness while Harmony brought her closer and closer to the edge. It was fascinating to watch Parvati as she started panting, her chest heaving as she rode Harmony's talented tongue. I was briefly distracted imagining watching Cordy in that same position, but put that aside for later and concentrated on the girl in front of me. 

After a few minutes, I was starting to get concerned, though, because Parvati would get to the very edge of cumming, but then stop. At first I thought it was Harmony teasing her, but a quick look at my girlfriend showed she was doing everything she could to get Parvati off. This happened several times before it hit me! She was waiting for permission to cum!

“Parvati!” I called, softly, getting her attention. Her eyes shot open, and they were glazed with lust, but, to my embarrassment, they were also showing a bit of pain as she held back her climax.

When I had her complete attention, I said, “You can cum, Parvati.”

That was all it took, as my Indian beauty (and yes, she was mine now, she had given herself to me and I wasn't going to let her go without a fight!) fell backwards, her hands bracing her body on the carpet as she screamed out her pleasure. Parvati's entire body was shaking, and Harmony had to scramble out from between her legs to avoid being hit, looking at me in confusion.

I just said, “Later,” as I slid off the bed and lay down on the carpet, putting my arms around Parvati and pulling her close. I ran my hands over her shaking body, whispering soothing words as she calmed down. I was pleased to see that Harmony, seeing what I was doing, wrapped her arms around Parvati as well, mimicking my actions. 

After a few minutes, Parvati relaxed in our arms, and her eyes opened wide and she smiled at Harmony, before twisting around and kissing me passionately. “Sweet Merlin! That was bloody amazing! I've never cum that hard before, and my magic is dancing inside me, ready for more!”

I smiled back, “I'm glad you enjoyed it, but, are you back to yourself now? You went really deep there for a while, and I think we're going to need to talk about that later, especially since it seems you've given yourself to me.”

I could see Harmony's eyes widen as she listened to us, before she grinned and leaned forward, kissing Parvati on the back of the neck. I heard her whisper, “Welcome to the family, sister,” and Parvati sighed in pleasure, before looking up at me with clear eyes.

“Hmmm, I guess I did, didn't I? All I know is, when you beckoned me over to you, my magic just took over and responded to you, and it just brought out all of my submissive feelings, and I knew that you would give me what I needed, and I was right! But, are you certain that you don't have a magical core? Because my magic was reacting to something in you, and, like I said earlier, I've never had a reaction even close to that with a person that didn't have a powerful magical core to draw on. We could actually do it right here, my wand is in my purse, and all you have to do is hold it and see if anything happens.”

“I'm certain, I spend a long afternoon with Harry and Tonks running ever spell they could think of, and I don't even have enough magic to make a potion. It's like I said earlier, Tonks had a very similar reaction, and determined it was caused by the remnants of the Alpha Hyena and the personality that possessed me that Halloween. But, if it will make you feel better, I'll prove it to you.” 

I'll admit, I was more than a little nervous about the whole thing, especially since I clearly remembered the book catching fire when I simply read a few words in Latin, but it seemed to mean a lot to Parvati, so I nodded, and she gave a little squeal of happiness. She turned around, and, to my amusement, and Harmony's too, if I was a judge of her expression, crawled over to her purse and started fumbling around inside it. 

Pulling the wand from her purse, she held it in her hand and came back to the bed. Lifting the wand so that the handle was toward me, she said, “All you need to do is grasp the handle of the wand and give it a slight wave. It will be obvious if the wand reacts to you at all.”

Reaching out, my hand wrapped around the carved wooden handle, and, as Parvati released her grip on the wand, I moved the wand the same way I had seen Tonks wave hers when we were fighting those vamps. To my relief, absolutely nothing happened, although the carved handle did seem to fit my hand fairly well, and I briefly considered carving the handles of the Slayers' stakes to see if it improved their gripping ability.

“Sorry Parvati,” I said, handing her back the wand, “I'm still the no-magic guy.”

Parvati shrugged, but I could tell she was a little disappointed. “I know you said that you didn't have any magic, but I was sure that you did! 

Winking at Harmony, I said, “Well, I believe I was about to tie your hands behind your back and watch as you thanked Harmony for the wonderful orgasm she gave you, and then I was was going to take my cock and fill your soaking pussy while I spank you..”

I was watching Parvati's reactions as I spoke, and her breath was getting shorter and her nipples were tight enough to cut glass she was so turned on. I looked deeply into her eyes, and she had already dropped into sub-space again. 

I really needed to talk to somebody about this, because the only other woman who reacted like this was Tonks, none of my other lovers went that deep right away. Hell, Tara only started dropping into sub-space when we were half-way through her training! But both Tonks and Parvati, the only two wand users that I've been with, both go deep during our first time together? That was too much of a coincidence, especially since I don't have any magic of my own.

Harmony shifted slightly on the floor, and I realized that I had been drifting into my own thoughts again, so I focused on Parvati and continued,

“Then, after you and Harmony cum, I'm to have Harmony use her tongue and fingers to get your ass ready for my cock. I know you've never done that before, but Harmony can tell you, I know how to make sure you enjoy yourself.”

Reaching down to the floor at the foot of the bed, I picked up one of my ties that had been tossed there yesterday, and I stood up, moving behind Parvati. “Pet, put your hands together behind your back and cross your wrists.”

Parvati obeyed without hesitation, and I wrapped the tie around her wrists. I made sure that she would be able to get out of it without much trouble, but it was tight enough that it should enhance the experience for her.

I felt Harmony's eyes on me, and I looked over at her, curious as to what she needed. 

She stood up and moved close to me, whispering, “Will I be doing that when you train me?”

“You mean, dropping into sub-space like that?” Harmony nodded, “It's hard to say, not all submissives are able to let go of their sense of self like that, of the three other girls I've trained, Tara was the only one who was able to go that deep, and that was after we had been together for several weeks. Honestly, I'd be surprised if you did go that deep, because you've got the Slayer spirit inside you now, anchoring your identity, so it will be much harder for you to let go that completely. It really doesn't matter, we will find out what your level of submission is, and I'll train you to release it so you can be truly happy with your life.”

I could easily tell that Harmony was still a little nervous, despite my words, and I wanted to make sure that I still wanted her, even if Parvati was more submissive. Pulling her close, I leaned down and captured her mouth, forcing my tongue between her lips, claiming her. My blonde girlfriend moaned and melted against me, her hand dropping down to stroke my hardening cock. Even though I didn't want to, I reached down and grabbed her wrist, moving her hand away. I broke the kiss, and said, 

“Not yet, Harmony, I'll give you what you want, but it's your sister's turn now. Lay down on the carpet and spread your legs, I'm sure you are ready for Parvati to return the favor, aren't you?”

I was relieved to see the disappointment in her eyes change to excitement, as she slipped away and got into position. 

Moving back to Parvati, I tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up at me obediently. “You did a wonderful job pleasing me with your mouth Parvati, and now it's time to show me how good you are at pleasing women, because that will be an important part of your life as my pet. Turn around and show Harmony how much you enjoyed what she did for you.”

There was a small spark of awareness in her eyes, and she smiled brightly, shuffling around so that she was facing Harmony. It took her a little time, because she couldn't use her hands to brace herself, but Parvati lowered her face between Harmony's spread legs and started licking. 

I watched for a while as Parvati enthusiastically licked Harmony's pussy, making her squirm with pleasure. Parvati was rubbing her own thighs together at the same time, showing her own enjoyment of what she was doing. 

Sliding off the bed, I moved into position behind Parvati and started rubbing my cock head along her soaking lips. Parvati lifted her head from Harmony's pussy and moaned softly as she opened her legs wider, giving me access to her core. Grabbing her hips, I slid forward slowly, letting her adjust to my cock. Once I was all the way inside her, I pulled back slightly and pushed back inside, making Parvati squirm against me.

Remembering my promise, I started to lightly spank her, being careful not to use my full strength on my new lover, since her skin wasn't as tough as Harmony's. Parvati must have reacted because Harmony's eyes shot open and she gave a guttural moan before her eyes rolled back in her head and she started cumming. I kept up the rhythm and Parvati moved back against me, continuing her ministrations to our blonde lover, and Harmony seemed to be climaxing constantly, at least by the way she was moaning our names and crying out in pleasure.

I continued spanking Parvati as we moved together, and soon enough I could feel the pressure building up in my balls. Not wanting to cause Parvati pain again, I leaned forward so my mouth was at her ear, and said, “As soon as you feel me cum, you can cum as well Parvati, you have done very well, and Harmony and I are very happy with you!”

Parvati didn't even lift her mouth from Harmony's pussy, but I felt her shiver against me, and that was all it took! I buried my cock in Parvati's clenching pussy and groaned out her name as I unloaded inside her. Parvati started shaking against me as I came, and she lifted her head, moaning unintelligibly as her orgasm hit her. I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her body as she enjoyed the sensations. 

Wanting to see how Harmony was reacting, I looked over Parvati's shoulder and was relieved to see that she was watching us affectionately, a sated smile on her face as she rested, leaning up on her elbows. “Alright there, Harmony?” 

Her smile was blinding, “Never better, I'm telling you now, even if Cordy doesn't want to get back together with you, I'm not letting either of you go!”

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, other than to smile back at her as I continued to hold Parvati, but, fortunately, I was spared a response by the sound of music coming from Harmony's purse. It took me a second to recognize the tune, but then I realized it was 'The Bitch is Back' by Elton John and I laughed, there was only one person that I could think of who Harmony would use that for her ringtone.

Harmony had jerked when the phone rang, but rolled over and opened her purse, grabbing the phone and shutting off the music. “Hey Cordy! How are you?”

Harmony pulled the phone away from her ear, so we could hear what Cordy was saying. “Hey Harm, sorry to bug you, but I've got a very strange question for you. I'll explain why I'm asking in a minute, but have you seen or heard anything about Xander while you were on the cruise?”

Harmony giggled and said, “You could say that Cordy, considering that I'm currently laying on the carpet in his cabin recovering from my 10th orgasm of the morning!”  
“What? Damn Harmony, he's really that good?” There was a pause and I could hear her take a breath,   
“Okay, that's a story I'm going to want to hear, but Xander is with you? I'm not sure if that makes me happy or even more nervous. You see, I was down at the Wharf earlier today and the strangest damn thing happened to me. I was helping one of the Legal teams out, going over job applications when I noticed a woman wandering around looking confused. That's not all that unusual, you know the types of people who wander in, but when she looked at me, it was like looking in a mirror! It wasn't a case of her looking like me, she was my exact duplicate, she looked even more like me than my cousin Wendi does, and we're already freakishly alike!”

That was a surprise, considering that I'd met Wendi a couple of times when Cordy and I were dating, and it was very hard to tell the two of them apart. But Cordy continued talking, and I focused on what she was saying.

“Anyway, the woman's eyes lit up when she saw me, and she walked over to my table and sat down. She smiled at me for a second, and said, “I was wondering what had drawn me here, but now that I've seen you, I know. I've got a message for you.”

“I wanted to snark at her, but something about the woman made me hesitate, I mean, I've experienced enough to know that people do exist who can pass on messages and visions. I spent enough time dealing with my own visions that I wasn't going to just blow her off. I just put down the papers I was going over and looked at her. The woman looked back and said, “First off, I'm glad you avoided the trap that Skip and Jasmine were planning, you have a much happier future now, and what I'm about to tell you is part of that. Your friend, Harmony, when she returns to you, she won't be alone. She will be accompanied by three others, and the five of you, plus a possible sixth, but that's not certain, will help you making a difference for the better in many peoples lives.”

“I wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, especially this mention of Jasmine, who I'd never heard of, but, hey, making things better for people sounded good to me, and a happier future is always a good thing, right? But she continued, 'The three who are going to be arriving are the White Knight of your youth, and, the incident that tore the two of you apart was neither he or his red-haired friends fault, they were compelled to act the way they did as part of Jasmine's plan. They will be accompanied by the bride of Shiva and one who was thought lost but was actually hidden. All of them have gifts that will help you as you help the others.'”

I felt Parvati stiffen in my arms as Cordy was talking, and she spoke up, “I'm sorry, did you say that Harmony would be accompanied by the 'Bride of Shiva'?”

“Yes I did, and who are you?” 

Parvati giggled, “I'm the girl who gave Harmony several of her orgasms a little while ago, while Xander was driving me out of my mind. My name is Parvati Patil, and in the Hindu pantheon, I'm married to Shiva.”

There was a pause, and Cordys' voice came over the speaker, “Parvati Patil? Really? If you don't want to tell me your name, that's fine, but you can't just grab a random name from the Harry Potter books and expect to be believed!”

I spoke up for the first time, “Uh, Cor? I hate to tell you this, but her name really is Parvati Patil, and her twin sister is Padma, and Harry Potter and the others are real people, we've all met them, and I've worked with several of them over the last couple of years.”

Harmony chimed in, “He's telling the truth Cordy, we had dinner with Harry and his wives last night. Harry just got married to Padma, and they are all on their honeymoon cruise. I got to talk to all of them, and guess what? Sirius didn't actually die in real life, he lost his leg, but he and Remus are running a bed and breakfast together!”

“....” There was silence on the other end of the phone for several seconds before Cordys' voice came back, and I smothered a grin at how shocked she sounded, “Okay, I think my brain just rebooted, I'll deal with the idea that Harry Potter and the others are real a little later, when I have a stiff drink in my hand.” 

I heard her taking a deep breath, and then she said, “Harmony, can you take the phone off of speaker and hand it to Xander? I think the two of us really need to talk.”

“Sure Cordy, talk to you later!” Harmony said, handing the phone to me.

I'll admit, even though Harmony had said that Cordy was still interested, I was nervous taking the phone from her hand. Lifting it to my ear, I said “Hello?”

The nervousness vanished instantly at the warmth in her voice, a tone I hadn't heard addressed to me in several years, ever since the night everything went to hell in that basement. “Xander? I know we have a lot to talk about, but I don't want to run up Harmony's phone bill any more than I already am, but I have to ask, since you and Harmony have already taken care of her crush on you, did Harmony tell you about some of the conversations she and I had?”

I chuckled, “She told me about several of them, including the fact that you have a costume that compliments hers, and would like to engage in a bit of role-playing when the three of us get together! And can I say that Harmony got me so worked up I was on the verge of bending her over the buffet this morning!”

Cordy chuckled, “I'm sure the others would have loved seeing that for breakfast! But, are you willing to try again, with us? Because I wasn't just talking to her about role-playing, I really regretted the way that things ended between us, even more that I find out it wasn't either of your faults.”

There was only one answer I could possibly give at that point, and fortunately for me, it was exactly the correct answer, “Oh hell yes! I know I didn't say it enough when we were together, but I honestly did love you, Cordy, and never stopped loving you! And you're right, there is a lot for us to talk about, but that's not a conversation for the telephone. Just make sure you are at the airport when we get back, and I'll show you just how willing I am!”

Her chuckle was throatier than ever, and I felt myself getting hard again, remembering what that sound had lead to in the past. “I'm looking forward to it!” she purred, before laughing happily, “God I've missed you, doofus! I can't wait to see you again, and meeting Parvati. Oh, and please pass my apologies to her, I really shouldn't have reacted like that, but I wasn't expecting to find out that the Harry Potter books were real.”

With that, we said our goodbyes, and I hung up the phone. Handing it back to Harmony, I gave Parvati the apology, which she easily accepted, and we picked up where we had left off before the phone rang.  
It was several hours later by the time we showered and dressed in search of dinner.

The Dining Room  
That Evening

All three of us were limping slightly as we made our way to the table that night, which, as luck would have it, was already mostly full with Harry and the others. Of course, Tonks saw us first, and she had to make a comment, but I was saved from answering by Padma taking one look at her sister and grinning wickedly before pulling her aside. Harmony just smirked at Tonks and said, loudly enough that the others heard her, “Told you he hadn't lost his touch, didn't I?”

Fleur and Cho just snickered, while Harry grinned at me, shaking his head in amusement. Luna didn't say anything, just concentrating on her soup, but I could see the corners of her mouth quirking up as well. Harmony and I had already placed our orders when Parvati came back to the table. I was a little concerned when Padma glared at me when she sat down, because I couldn't think of what I had done to cause that kind of reaction, it couldn't be the fact that we had sex with Parvati, she was well aware of what was going to happen.

I was about to ask her what was going on when the glare faded and she said, “You had to mention polyjuice, didn't you? I was going to save the idea for Harry's birthday, but now my surprise is ruined, damn it!” I'll admit, I didn't know what to say to that, 'I'm sorry' really isn't appropriate, but fortunately she grinned, “It's alright, I'm sure I'll come up with something, but I really wanted to surprise him with the two of us at once!”

Tonks and the others had been watching the two of us, obviously wondering what was going on, when Tonks grinned and said to Harry, “You know, husband of ours, that's something we haven't tried. I've wondered if somebody took some polyjuice with my hair in it, would they be able to morph the way I do? It might be fun to find out, and it could even be useful on the job.”

That lead to a discussion about the ability of a metamorphmagus and how the potion would react that I'll admit was way over my head, but Padma, Cho and Luna seemed to find fascinating. I was just glad that Padma wasn't all that angry, because I didn't want to cause any problems between her and Parvati. The three of us didn't say much, since we had all worked up quite an appetite, but Parvati did say that Padma had agreed to swap hair with her. Harmony grinned and went back to eating, but I was starting to understand her well enough to know she was looking forward to the experience. I'm not sure how happy she'll be when she gets a taste of the potion though, I would rather eat Buffy's cooking than drink it again! The one time was bad enough, although I did enjoy having both eyes back for the hour it lasted.

January 25th, 2006  
The Port of Dover, England

The two weeks the cruise lasted were some of the happiest times I can remember, even the times that the three of us were fully dressed. I'm not going to discuss everything we did, but I will say that Harmony got to enjoy what fucking her ass felt like from my perspective, and was even more enthusiastic about it afterward. I was surprised though, that she didn't seem to have the same reaction to the taste of polyjuice that I did, until I discovered that they had changed the formula and, not only did it last longer, but the taste was nowhere near as disgusting as it used to be. I also got to experience something that most men can only fantasize about, a threesome with identical twin sisters. It was interesting to see that Harmony reacted very differently while transformed into Padma. Parvati's sister apparently was not submissive at all, and didn't enjoy the feeling of being spanked in the slightest. It was certainly something to remember, and it made it very easy to tell the two girls apart while the potion lasted.

But now the vacation was over, and it was back to reality for all of us. Harmony had switched her flight back to the United States, so we could all travel together, and Parvati and I had to go into work to let them know we were leaving. I wasn't really looking forward to that part, but I was looking forward to finding out what I had to do to start my own detective agency. 

Parvati and I had exchanged addresses during the cruise, and we were both amused to find out that our flats were within a block of each other in London. We agreed to meet up at Parvati's tomorrow evening after we finished work, so we could start packing up her belongings. Most of my stuff was still in storage in Los Angeles, so there wasn't much for me to pack.

Harmony came home with me of course, and, after a dinner of take-away Chinese, we snuggled on the couch for awhile before heading to bed. Both of us were too tired to get naked and sweaty, and honestly, it felt a little strange not to have Parvati with us, she had basically moved into my cabin with Harmony and I for the rest of the cruise, and I found myself missing her being cuddled up into my side as we slept.

It was after a restless night that we made our way to the Watchers Headquarters. I brought Harmony with me, just so we could confirm that she actually was a Slayer, and to ensure that I was assigned as her Watcher. It was almost amusing the expressions of shock on Willow and Buffy's faces when they realized that a; Harmony was a Slayer, b; that she and I were together, and c; that I was leaving England for good. 

Faith was out of the country on a mission when we were there, so I didn't get to ask her about the shampoo and conditioner that had mysteriously ended up in my luggage, but I managed to leave my gift for her in her office. I would love to be a fly on the wall when she got back and opened it, and saw the little surprise I had included. The official gift was a set of knives that were very similar to the ones she preferred to use, but the box had a false bottom where I had left the note she included with the shampoo, with the words “I did! Multiple Times!” and a pair of Harmony and Parvati's panties!

The two girls both thought it was hilarious, and made sure that they were very wet when they took the panties off. It was no secret that Faith was bi, so I'm sure she would enjoy the gift as much as we enjoyed giving it to her. Especially since Harmony had the bright idea of including pictures of her and Parvati wearing the panties, and nothing else, in the package.

We eventually got everything straightened out, including a private conversation with Willow about what we learned about 'the Fluke' which was far more uncomfortable than I expected, simply because the woman in front of me had changed so much from the girl I grew up with. The conversation with Giles and Buffy was a lot easier, with Giles promising to send me extra copies of the books I would need, and Buffy just giving me a hug and telling me to keep in touch, and to let her know if we needed any help in San Francisco, because there were lots of shoe stores there that she would like to visit. The two of us laughed as Giles muttered “Oh Dear Lord” under his breath while trying to hide a grin.

It was almost five o'clock by the time Harmony and I got into the cab to go back to my flat. Both of us needed a shower before going to meet Parvati, so it was almost six thirty by the time we knocked on her door. Of course, it was then that I got the biggest shock of my life!

Parvati's Flat  
6:30 That Night

I could hear two voices talking as I knocked on the door, and it opened within a few seconds, and Parvati was smiling at us, holding the door open wide so we could come in. As soon as the door shut behind us, I pulled her into my arms and kissed her firmly, before letting her go so Harmony could do the same thing. I watched the two of them for a few seconds before I remembered that there was another person in the room, and turned to look at her. The flowing peasant dress seemed familiar, and the long dark blonde hair, but when I looked into her face, and saw the nervous expression, all I could think of was Cordys voice saying “And one that was thought lost, but was only hidden.” I fell back against the door, and think I heard myself saying “Tara?” before everything went black.

I don't know how long I was out, but when I opened my eye again, Tara was kneeling beside me, and Parvati and Harmony were standing next to the couch I was laying on. When they saw I was awake again, Harmony handed me a glass of water and helped me to drink it. After I finished and was sitting up, Tara looked at me and said, “Hi Xander, I guess you want to know what's going on?”

“I take it you're Tania?” I managed to ask, remembering Parvati talking about her sometime lover, “Then yes, I would certainly like to know what's going on, we all thought you were dead! Hell, I saw your body laying there on the floor, with a bullet hole through your heart!” I couldn't help myself, the tears started flowing down my face, “It tore my heart out seeing you like that, and then having to deal with everything.... What happened, why did you let us think you were dead?”

Tara was crying as well, and, I've never been able to resist a crying female, and I leaned over and pulled her into my arms. A small part of me was happy to see that she was solid, and not some figment of the First trying to mess with us again, but the rest of me was just concentrating on soothing the girl in my arms.

Eventually the crying stopped, and Tara started talking. 

“I really didn't want to leave you, or let you think I was gone, but I didn't have any choice in the matter. Before I tell you what happened, I've got a confession to make. It turns out that my father and brother were right, the women in my family do have a demonic aspect. It's not one of the evil breeds, in fact, physically we are almost indistinguishable from a human, except that our hearts are not exactly in the same place. When I was shot, I was gravely injured and my body shut down to try and heal itself. I was dying, but very slowly. The next thing I knew was being woken up by a person who called himself Whistler, telling me that I had to get dressed and leave Sunnydale. Please understand, I was extremely disoriented at the time, waking up on a metal slab in the morgue, sort of like Buffy must of felt when she woke up in her coffin.”

She paused to take a drink of water, and continued, “I wanted to go to you, to tell you and the others that I was still alive, but Whistler grabbed my hand and we disappeared. The last thing I saw was a copy of my body laying on the slab, and the drawer sliding closed. I don't know where we ended up, but Whistler explained that if I had tried to contact you or Willow or anybody else right then, it would lead to the deaths of every being on the planet. He showed me your confrontation with Willow when she tried to raise Proserpexa and told me that if I had shown up at that point, Willow would have lost control of the magic and the entire planet would have been destroyed. As much as it hurt, seeing you injured like that, I couldn't bear the idea of all that destruction, so I let Whistler lead me away. We spent a long time in another dimension, where I finished healing from being shot, and then he really turned my world upside down. It seems that I was never supposed to fall in love with Willow, we were supposed to meet and become friends, but I was supposed to find you again before Anya reappeared in your life. There was a rogue Power, named Jasmine, who was working with Proserpexa, and it was all part of their plans.”

I jerked when Tara mentioned Jasmine, and I briefly explained what Cordy had told us about what she had discovered. I also told her that the Watchers had learned that the other Powers (some of whom actually weren't bastards) had banded together and taken care of the rogue. 

Harmony and Parvati had been quiet during our conversation, and when I looked over at the two of them, Parvati said, “Tania had explained a lot of this to us while you were out, otherwise we wouldn't have let her near you. I guess you were Tania's lover who trained her as a submissive?”

I nodded, “The summer after graduation, we met in a town called Oxnard, a couple of hours drive from Sunnydale, but that's a story for another time. The question is, where do we go from here?”

“I think I can help you there, kid,” A voice responded from the back of the room, making us whirl around. Based on Buffy's description, and Tara's story, there was only one being this could be.

“Whistler, I presume? What are you doing here? Looking for work since Angel bit the big one?”

The demon smirked, “Cute kid, but no, I've got plenty of work to do since rat breath did his version of the Spartans at Thermopylae. I'm actually here to tell demon girl that the proscription against going back to the states or having contact with the Watchers and Slayers is over. The critical events are over, and you can live your life however you please.” He turned, obviously preparing to leave, when he paused, and his head tilted to one side. “Hmmph! That's different!” Turning back to us, he said, “I was just given a message from my bosses, as a way of saying thanks for stopping the little witch from destroying the world, the false emotions that were created in her about demon girl will fade away so you don't have to worry about letting her and the others know what's going on.” With that, he turned again, and vanished before his back was completely to us.

I took a breath and released it, shaking my head, “Deux ex Machina, anybody? I thought that only happened in the ancient plays, not in our lives.”

Tara shook her head, “I don't honestly care, Master, I really wanted to let you know that I was alive, and tried to contact you several times over the last couple of years, but something always stopped me. I really missed all of you, and really want to see Dawnie again.”

I could understand that, and a part of me smiled at how easily Tara fell back into her role, so I gave her a quick hug and a kiss before turning back to Harmony. “Did you set a return date on your plane ticket, Harm? Because it looks like we need another day or so.”

She smiled, “Actually, since I knew we were going to be bringing somebody else with us, I left it open. I can call and get four seats for us at any time.”

Looking at the three of them, I grinned as an idea hit me, “You know, both of us have more than enough money to charter a plane to take us back to the States, and we can mark 'joining the mile high club' off of our to do lists.”

Harmony's grin matched mine, and Tara chuckled, while Parvati looked a little confused, but interested. Harmony leaned over and whispered in her ear, and Parvati's grin matched the rest of ours. I know it's kind of strange that I was so accepting of having Tara back, but I've lived long enough to know that weird crap just happens, and since it was a good thing, I wasn't going to complain.

Just as I was about to comment that all of us were wearing too many clothes, my stomach grumbled, reminding me that Harmony and I hadn't eaten since a light breakfast. Harmony and Parvati's stomachs decided to echo mine, so food was a definite priority before we could have a proper reunion.

Fortunately there was a chip stand just around the corner, so we were soon digging in and enjoying the greasy, salty goodness, before heading back to Parvati's flat. Tomorrow I would call Buffy and the others, and let Cordelia know about our travel plans, but tonight was for Tara to join the family.

As soon as the door closed behind us, I winked at Harmony and said, “Alright girls, lose the clothes! It's playtime!”

The End


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallout from the last chapter, more character and plot driven, no lemons, sorry

TITLE: Xander's Ocean Cruise  
PART: 03 of ??  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.net, Archive of our Own, AdultFanFiction.net, Twisting the Hellmouth  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters you recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (for Buffy the Vampire Slayer) or JK Rowling (for Harry Potter)   
SUMMARY: Xander meets an old 'friend' from High School while decompressing from a year in Africa, and it leads to a very interesting experience  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It makes me write faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Harmony/Parvati Patil/Tara Maclay/Cordelia Chase  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: None  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect: Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The major difference to be aware of from canon, is that Harmony survived Graduation and wasn't turned into a vampire. For any episodes of Angel or Buffy that featured Vampire Harmony, just substitute one of the airhead Cordettes for her.  
ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is a much more light-hearted story than the ones I've been publishing lately. Hope you enjoy it.  
SURPRISED AUTHOR'S COMMENT: I'd honestly thought the story was complete with Chapter 2, however, after receiving multiple reviews that it felt unfinished, I decided to see what else the muse would provide. I thought that one more chapter would finish the story, but it doesn’t look that way   
AND YET ANOTHER NOTE: This chapter doesn't have any explicit lemons, because there is so much else going on, but I do plan on having at least one or two in the next chapter. Of course, that doesn't mean that the characters will stay dressed the whole time GRIN  
SPECIAL THANKS:  To the reviewer who didn’t sign in on FF.Net, who gave me the solution to Xander’s eye.  I was considering different methods, but that idea works for me!   
BETA'D BY: Theo (Starway Man) and Andrew (Pax Humana) as well as Spellcheck 

January 28th, 2006  
Xander's Flat

Parvati was cuddled up against my naked body on the couch, her hand softly stroking my cock as I toyed with her nipples. We were relaxing as we watched Harmony and Tara exploring each other's bodies. I had been pleasantly surprised to see that Tara had been completely shaved when she removed her panties, and Tara grinned at me. “I got to enjoy the feeling of being bare during my training, and I've been shaving ever since.”

Harmony smiled, “I can see why, it looks really sexy that way.” She turned to me and said, “Do you want me to shave as well?”

I nodded, “When we sit down and talk about boundaries and your training, yes, I will want you to shave yourselves. I only require it while you are in training, after it's completed, you can groom yourselves however you want.”

Parvati grinned, “It's a good thing I know a spell that will keep us smooth then, because I don't think you really want to be waxed down there, do you Harm?”

Harmony shuddered theatrically, “Oh hell no! It's bad enough on my legs, but I really don't want to think about what waxing my pussy would feel like!”

I winced in sympathy, remembering the time that Anya had convinced me to get my ball and tackle waxed. Once was enough, we found other ways to get the same result, for both of us!

The four of us had spent most of the evening naked and enjoying each other. Well, that was after I'd recovered from the shock of seeing my former lover/pet, who I was certain had died, standing next to Parvati's couch alive and well, of course.

I couldn't help myself, my eye was fixed on Tara as she lay back on Parvati's carpet, Harmony's mouth between her legs. I had always thought my pet was beautiful, even if she didn't agree, but she was never more beautiful than when she was in the middle of an orgasm. Parvati must have noticed the way I was watching, because she said, “Tara's really special to you, isn't she?”

I didn't even consider trying to lie to her, I just turned my head to look at Parvati and nodded, “Yes, she is. Don't misunderstand me, you and Harmony are becoming just as special to me, but, Tara, well, other than Cordy, Tara is the woman I've loved the longest, and when I thought she was dead, it took all my will power to keep going, to do what I had to do. Anya held me as I cried myself to sleep for days afterward, but she understood. She was fond of Tara as well, in fact, we had been talking about bringing her into our relationship, before the wedding that wasn't.”

“How did the two of you get together?” Parvati asked, her hand doing interesting things to my cock as she spoke.

I chuckled, “Do you want me to tell you the story, or do you want me to put you over the edge of the couch and fuck you while we watch? Because, if you want the story, you need to take your hand away.”

She grinned up at me, “Decisions, decisions... but, honestly, I'm a little sore right now, I've had more sex in the last couple of weeks than I'd had for six months before that, so I'm going to need to get used it, and I can't wait!” She moved her hand away and said, “I'll be good, and I'm really curious to learn more about Tara's life before I met her.”

I closed my eye and leaned my head back, remembering. “It was several years ago, the summer of 1999, we had just finished high school and I was keeping a promise to myself that I would take off for the summer and see as many of the 50 states as I could. Of course, I had my typical luck for the time, and the engine blew up a few hours later, just outside of a town called Oxnard. To make a long story short, the car repairs were going to take almost all of the money I had saved up for the trip, and I needed to make some more money, and a lot of it, fairly fast. I wasn't going to spend the entire summer a few hours away from my hometown, after all.”

“So what did you do?” Parvati asked, although I heard Tara's snicker in the background and opened my eye to glare at her. She just grinned and stuck her tongue out at him, and I snickered as well.

“It turned out that there was a strip club within an easy walk of the hotel I was staying at, and I went in to apply for a job as a dishwasher. But Suzie, the manager, took one look at me and had me audition as a dancer. I must have done something right, because I got the job and started that night. It was when I was showering off after my first set that I noticed I wasn't alone in the shower. I managed to wipe the shampoo out of my eyes and looked over, and there was this goddess standing at the shower head a few feet away! It took me a few seconds to realize that I was staring, and I tried to look away, but she just chuckled, and said, 'If I didn't want people to look at me, I would have found a job as a waitress, so go ahead, feast your eyes.'”

“I was relieved that I hadn't made a total ass of myself, and hey, I was 18 years old and a gorgeous naked woman wants me to look at her? I'm going to look! Of course, that caused a certain part of me to demonstrate its' approval, and she got an eye full as well. I was about to apologize when she licked her lips and said, 'Oh, I like!' then she looked up and said, 'Well, since we've already seen each other naked, I suppose I should introduce myself, “I'm Tara, but I dance under the name Ashley, or Ash, for short.' She stuck out her hand, and I shook it, laughing to myself at the situation. 'I'm Xander, but Suzie tells me my name is Alex on the job. And, Ash, huh? Groovy!”

Tara groaned from the floor while Harmony giggled and Parvati just looked a little confused. “Don't worry about it, Parvati, it's from a movie that we've seen. I'll make sure to rent it when we get to California.”

Tara climbed up on the couch and sat beside me, with Harmony on the other side of Parvati, and I continued the story.

“Anyway, Tara glared at me, and said 'if you ever hope to get me to touch your 'boomstick' you will never say that again!' then she giggled, 'honestly, the other girls think it's the funniest thing in the world to call me that, especially after they sat me down one afternoon and we watched the movies.'

She was finishing up her shower and shut the water off before Tara said, 'It's probably going to be a bit of shock to you, especially if you haven't worked as a dancer before, but don't be surprised if you get multiple offers to spend the night from some of the women customers. Suzie doesn't care, as long as no money changes hands, and we show up for our next shift. But, if you don't get an offer that interests you, I'd like you to come back with me. I usually go home alone, or with one of the other girls, but I have a feeling that you and I could have fun together.' ”

“I'll be honest, I was shocked that she was so open about wanting to have sex with me, I wasn't a virgin, but didn't have all that much experience, so I didn't know what to say to her offer. Fortunately, the loudspeaker went off, telling Ashley that she was up next, so I was saved from making a fool of myself.”

Tara interrupted then, “What Xander didn't know, at the time, was that he was the first guy I'd felt any attraction to, at all, in the months that I'd been working my way across the country. I was, and, honestly, still am far more attracted to women than I am to men, but I had a feeling that Xander could give me what I subconsciously needed. And, Goddess, did he ever!”

I laughed, remembering, “That was a wild night, but I honestly surprised myself.” Looking down at Parvati, I said, “Do you remember when I told you about the crazy Halloween when I was 17? Well, some more of the memories surfaced when Tara and I were together that night. It seems that the person who's memories I got was an experienced dominant, and his memories allowed me to pick up Tara's submissiveness, otherwise I would have missed the cues and we wouldn't be here now!”

Tara grinned, “And I would have missed out on the best sex in my life! I lost count of how many times I came that night, but by the time we finished, Xander had me tied face down on the bed and was fucking my ass for the second time, and had my vibrator buzzing in my pussy at the same time! I swear, if it wasn't for the Jacuzzi in the room, I wouldn't have been able to walk the next morning, let alone dance!”

Harmony gave a low whistle, “Damn, that sounds so hot! Can we try that when we get back home?”

Even after all the sex we had been having, just picturing Harmony in that position sent me to my Happy Place for a minute, but I still managed to nod. Fortunately, Tara was continuing the story, and it was interesting to hear about our time together from her perspective.

“Oh, sweetie, you don't know the half of it! Things got even wilder the longer we were together. I'm not even talking about how we spent most of our days together, with Xander training me as his submissive, which you will get to experience for yourselves. I'm talking about the fun with had with the other dancers at Suzie's. Except for the girl who started the last night we were there, we had every other female dancer in our bed at least once, a few of them more than once. And we even got Suzie, who was the original MILF to spend the night with us! That woman taught me a few things about pleasing a woman!”

I said, “She's not lying, I remember laying next to them watching in awe as Suzie drove Tara wild that night. It's too bad we only had the one night, because I'm sure she had some other tricks up her sleeve that we didn't get to experience.”

Tara got a wicked grin as she looked at me, “Do you still have the photo album? I had to leave mine behind when I left Sunnydale, but I still remember all the souvenirs we collected.”

“It's in storage in LA, but yes, I do have the album, and, I managed to grab yours from where it was hidden before we had to evacuate, and put it with mine. I'll get it back to you when we get my stuff out of storage.”

Turning to Harmony and Parvati, “You remember the gift I left for Faith? We gathered pictures and the girls panties from every one of the girls we entertained. Of course, several of them got pictures of us, so fair's fair.”

The two of them smirked and Tara laughed when she realized what I was talking about, before she said, “It's really too bad that I didn't get to know Faith before she went bad, I have a feeling she would have been a lot of fun! That's one of the things that I'm still trying to get my head around, why did they choose me for Willow? She's really not my type at all!”

I paused, thinking of the different women that we had been with, and realized that she was right. The women Tara approached were all far more assertive and confident than Willow was. Of course, it takes a certain amount of self confidence to be able to take your clothes off in front of strangers, so that probably shouldn't be all that surprising. 

“That's a good question, but I don't think we'll ever really know the answer to it, Tare-Bear,” Tara looked up with a surprised smile at the old nick-name, “but just because we have to accept that both of our personalities were changed to suit that demon bitch's plans doesn't mean we have to like it! But it's the only thing that would actually explain our behavior toward each other when you showed up with Willow. I mean, I obviously recognized you, and remembered what we were to each other, but there was no emotional reaction, and I felt absolutely no desire, at least, not until things were already well on their path with Willow and the magic, to get you back into my bed. And you all know me well enough to know that is not my personality. I don't give up on people, ever! Hell, even after everything Amy did, if she needed my help, I'd do my best to help her.”

Tara nodded, “I remembered Xander being my lover, and my Master, but there was no connection there, even though I was still craving a dominant lover, which Willow emphatically wasn't, I never even considered talking to Xander until almost the end, when the magic had almost destroyed Willow. I wonder, if we had decided to keep traveling, and not head back to Sunnydale, would we have stayed together?”

I shook my head, “Who knows? I'm sure that Whistler probably does, but I don't expect him to pop up every time we have a question, and, honestly, after everything we've gone through, the less we have to do with the higher beings, the better I like it!”

Tara chuckled, “I think we can all agree with that. But, let's be honest, with Harmony being a Slayer, and Parvati and I being witches, and your White Knight complex, I think the odds are we are going to get involved with the weirdness whether we want to or not. That's not to mention Cordelia's own experiences with Angel Investigations, that had to have an impact on her.”

I sighed, “Hate to say it, but I think you're right, Tare-Bear, but at least we are aware of the crap they like to pull, so we can try and protect ourselves. But, speaking of Cordy, we need to give her a call or an email to let her know we found the third person the Seer mentioned.” I paused, thinking, “You know, since we are planning on chartering a plane to take us back, and that's going to take a few days, we should send Cordy a ticket so she can come over and have a few days to get to know Tara and Parvati before we all fly back together.”

Harmony nodded, “Sure, and I'm sure that we can squeeze a shopping trip in while she is here. You're going to need some new suits for when we open the agency, and I'm sure that I can find a trench coat that opens in the back for when you want to bend me over the desk!”

I laughed, remembering the conversation that first afternoon, although Tara and Parvati both looked interested. 

“But,” I said, looking at Tara, “We are going to have to meet with the gang and let them what is going on. It won't be a whole lot of fun, but we both know that keeping secrets never works out well for us, does it?”

Tara grimaced, “No, it doesn't. But hopefully Willow's feelings will have started to fade already, otherwise she's going to end up being hurt, and I still care about her and don't want that to happen.”

Hearing the clock chime, I looked up and saw that it was almost midnight. Turning to the girls, I said, “I think we need to get some sleep, we've got a lot to do tomorrow, and being tired won't help us.”

They all looked vaguely surprised that it was actually so late, and Parvati gave out a yawn before she looked embarrassed. That seemed to be the signal for the rest of us to start yawning as well, so we made our way into my bedroom. Parvati took a look at my bed and shook her head, before pulling her wand from somewhere and gesturing. The bed instantly transformed into a king sided model, with plenty of room for all four of us. Shutting out the lights, I was fast asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The Next Morning  
Watcher's Council Headquarters 

Harmony and Parvati had stayed back at my flat, making plans for the next few days. Cordy had already replied to our email, and would be arriving tomorrow night at Heathrow. She was really excited to meet Parvati and Tara, and sent me a message that she was really looking forward to making up for lost time. Parvati just snickered when she saw that, and said it was a good thing that stamina potions worked on non-magicals, because even with Halfrek's gift, I would probably need help keeping up with all four women. I didn't even try to argue, but what a way to go!

I had called Giles earlier this morning, letting him know that I needed to see him, Buffy, Willow and Dawn as soon as possible. He was naturally concerned, but I reassured him that it was nothing bad, just extremely shocking, and not something I wanted to discuss on the phone. He agreed to have all of them there at 10am, which is why Tara and I were walking through the front door at 9:50. I signed Tara in using her Tania identity, since that was the name she had identification for, and headed for the elevator to Giles office.

I could tell that Tara was nervous, hell, so was I, but I squeezed her hand reassuringly, as we got off the elevator. The door to Giles' office was open, and I could hear voices talking. Just as we approached the door, I heard Buffy saying “So what's the what, Giles? Why did Xander want to see us?”

Knowing I was never going to get a better chance, I walked in the door with Tara right behind me.

You could have heard a pin drop for about twenty seconds, before everybody started talking at once. Fortunately, I was able to close the door behind us before the bomb went off, and I just stood there, with my arm around Tara while I waited for everybody to quiet down.

The expressions on everyone's face was priceless, from the shock on Giles and Buffy's face, to the joy on Dawns', to the absolute confusion on Willow's face. Once they paused to take a breath, I spoke up, “Yes, this is Tara, the real Tara, she never actually died, but we were made to think she was as part of a plot by a couple of demon bitches named Proserpexa and Jasmine, both of whom have been destroyed. We spoke to Whistler last night, and he and his bosses were the ones to save Tara's life after she was shot, but prevented her from contacting any of us, although she tried.”

While Giles, Buffy and Willow were digesting that information, Dawn had moved across the room and glomped onto Tara for all she was worth, tears rolling down her cheeks as Tara hugged her back. I smiled at the happiness on their faces before grabbing a chair and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

Buffy was the first to regain her voice, and said, “But, how? Tara died, we buried her, did she have to dig herself out of her grave too?” The horrified tone in Buffy's voice made me wince, but I reached over and grabbed her hand.

“No, Buff, that wasn't Tara we buried. She wasn't actually dead, just in shock from the bullet wound, and her body shut down to try and heal. Whistler found her before she died, on orders from his bosses, who were actually working against the demon bitches, and created a fake body, which is what we buried. I don't know the whole story, and I don't think Tara does either, but she was prevented from contacting us until recently, apparently Whistler's bosses had some plans going on that it would have disturbed. But Tara's been here in England for the past several years, attending school and working.”

Giles was polishing his glasses like they were covered in mud, and shaking his head in shock, so I turned to Willow, who was sitting there smiling, but there were tears in her eyes. “Will?”

“It's her, I can tell, she feels like Tara to me! But, why am I happy to see my friend again? Why don't I love her anymore?”

'Whoo-boy' I thought, before letting go of Buffy's hand and reaching for Willow. I pulled her into a hug, and started rubbing her back as I tried to figure out how to tell her the truth without hurting her. Deciding to just pull the bandage off, I said, “Will, this won't be easy for you to hear, but you need to know the truth. From what Whistler said, and what Tara and I have figured out for ourselves, the feelings you and Tara had for each other weren't real, they were implanted by Proserpexa as part of her plan.”

Willow didn't say anything for a few seconds as she thought about what I was saying, and then she frowned, “So I'm not actually gay? Did that demon bitch change me that much?”

Surprisingly, it was Giles that answered, because I had no idea what to say. He was obviously embarrassed, but still forged ahead. Clearing his throat, he said, “Actually Willow, I'm fairly certain that you were at least potentially bisexual before you even met Tara. If you remember your vampire double that showed up, she was certainly open about her desire for both you and Buffy. And, from all the lore that has been accumulated over the centuries, being turned doesn't affect the orientation of the original person at all.”

Willow blinked, and said, “Oh, okay, that's good to know.” I didn't like how expressionless her voice had gone, and I could tell that Buffy didn't either, but Willow just stood up and said, “I'm sorry, but this is too much for me to handle right now. Tara, I'm very glad to see you again, but, I'm sorry, I really need to think. I'll be back later.” 

With that, she turned and hurried out the door, and Tara, with a quick look at me, hurried after her. Buffy stood up to go after them, but I shook my head, “Let them be for now, Buff, Willow just had a hell of a shock, and she needs to deal with it. Tara is one of the most empathetic people I've ever met, and she'll help her get through it.”

Buffy looked at me for a long moment, and nodded, sitting back in her chair. “So, how did you meet up with Tara again, and why did she give you that look, like she was asking permission to go after Willow? That's kind of out of character for her, isn't it?”

“Not really, Buff, it's actually more in character than the woman we knew in Sunnydale. You see, I knew Tara before she met Willow, and her personality was very different, a lot more assertive and self confident, and she didn't stutter at all in the months that I knew her.”

She raised her eyebrow at me, “And just how well did you know Tara then, Xand?” I could tell by the gleam in her eye that she was teasing, but it was important to get everything out on the table so they would understand.

“Very well, intimately well, if you must know. I met her my first night in Oxnard, where, contrary to what I told you before, I was actually hired as a dancer.” 

Dawn interjected, “And I didn't get to see it? No fair!” Which made us all laugh, even though I'm not sure that Dawn was joking.

“Anyway, Suzie's had male and female dancers in separate parts of the club, and Tara was a dancer in the other part. We actually met when I had gone to take a shower after my first rotation, and she walked in and took the shower next to mine.”

Buffy gave a low whistle, “You weren't kidding about her being different, were you?”

“No, I wasn't. But, certain things haven't changed, Tara is mostly interested in women, and not men, but she was attracted to me, and we ended up going home together that night. She was actually staying in the same hotel that I was, and the next morning I moved all my stuff into her room.”

I looked at them seriously, and said, “The next part is fairly private, and I don't want you teasing her about it, okay?” The three of them nodded, and I continued. “You remember the soldier I turned into that Halloween? Well, he left behind a lot more than just his skills in combat, he was also an experienced dominant, and that transferred over to me once I was out of the range of the Hellmouth. His memories allowed me to pick up certain cue's in Tara's behavior, and brought out her submissiveness that night.”

I had to pause as both Buffy and Dawn had glazed looks in their eyes, and Dawn had a little bit of drool on her mouth. Looking over at Giles, he was watching the two of them in amusement, shaking his head. 

Clearing my throat, the two of them gave a start, before blushing. I chose to ignore their reactions, and continued telling how Tara and I had gotten together. They didn't need to know about all the other women we brought into our bed, because I didn't want Dawn, especially to get any ideas. The women I was already with were more than enough, thank you!

By the time I had finished, Tara and Willow came back into the room. I could tell they had both been crying, but Willow looked a lot better than she had. I opened my arms, and she and Tara both came in for a hug, before Willow slipped away and took her seat. She looked at the expressions on Buffy and Dawns' faces curiously, before snickering, “Told them about how you and Tara met, did you Xan?”

Tara giggled, and I nodded, “How did you guess?”

Willow laughed, “Because that was about how I looked when Tara told me, and I have to say, even though it's not my scene, some of Tara's stories were quite interesting! Are Harmony and the other girl, Parvati? Are they aware of just how kinky you are?”

Tara snorted, “You could say that, we all got to explore just how kinky the four of us could be, before finally falling asleep around midnight last night. If it weren't for the massaging shower head in Xander' flat, we would have all been too stiff to walk this morning. But damn if it wasn't fun!”

Willow groaned, “Okay, little too much information there, Tara, but, seriously, I'm glad to see that we hadn't actually lost you, and that you are back with us, even if you are going to be living in California now.”

With the ice broken and the hard parts of the conversation over, Buffy said something that turned my world upside down, again!

We were talking about my plans to get a private investigators license, and she said, “Won't the missing eye give you problems? Especially if you go for a handgun license?”

I shrugged, “Not getting the Investigators license, I already looked that up while the girls were sleeping, but if I wanted to get a carry permit it would. But there's not much I can do about it, there are too many records showing that it was destroyed.”

Buffy smiled widely, “Not necessarily, while you were gone on your cruise, we ran into a Mohra demon, and managed to save some of its' blood. It's known to be able to heal all kinds of injuries, and we already tested it with Vi, who got injured in the fight. Would you be willing to see if it regrew your eye as well?”

I didn't even have to think about it, to have both eyes again? “That would be amazing, Buff! Of course I'm interested. How long would it take? Because Cordy is flying in tomorrow night, and we all have a lot of things to do before she gets here.”

I felt Tara stiffen beside me, and I turned to look at her, “What's up Tare-bear? Is something bothering you about the idea?”

I know that it may seem strange that I was asking Tara, but, dominant or not, all of my girls have minds and thoughts of their own, and I'd be a fool to ignore it if something was bothering them.

“How certain are you that the blood just heals people, Buffy? I remember you had a problem with telepathy from that one demon's blood back in high school, and is it really safe for a human to be exposed to this demon's blood?”

Buffy grimaced, “Ugh! Don't remind me, please! I knew guys thought about sex a lot, but I didn't need to know what some of their thoughts were! But, yes we are certain that it only heals, it's been tested and the witches in the Devon coven performed a purification ritual to remove the demonic taint. We've also been mystically monitoring Vi for the past several days, ever since she was healed, and there hasn't been any sign of a demonic influence.”

“Quite right, Tara, and you are wise to be concerned,” Giles interjected, “But Buffy is correct, we've tested the blood quite thoroughly, and there is no sign that it's had a negative impact on anyone. And Xander, to answer your original question, the process to inject the Mohra blood only takes a few minutes, and your eye should start to grow back within a couple of hours. Granted, it will take a little time to readjust your vision, but I don't see any reason why you wouldn't have two good eyes when you greet Cordelia tomorrow evening.”

I'll admit it, I was really eager to have two eyes again, but if Tara were that concerned... Turning back to her, I gave her a questioning look, and she said, “If you don't mind, it's not that I don't trust you, Buffy, or Giles, but I'd like to talk to Vi myself. Ever since I was wounded and then healed, I've seemed to have an instinct for noticing demonic influence. If I don't notice anything, then I'm in favor of giving it a shot as well!”

It turned out that Vi was actually in the Headquarters that day, and, while we waited for her to get to the conference room, I decided to take a quick break and stretch my legs. 

Giving Tara a quick kiss, I stood up and said I'd be back in a few minutes before heading out the door. Fortunately, I remembered where the men's room was and quickly took care of business. As I walked out the door, wiping my hands on the paper towel, I heard my name being called from the other end of the hallway. Looking toward the voice, I grinned, seeing Faith strolling toward me. 

I'll admit it, even with the absolutely gorgeous and sexy women in my life already, I still find Faith to be sex on two legs, and my eye lingered on her bra-less breasts in the t-shirt she was wearing. I glanced up at her face and saw the amused grin, knowing exactly what I was doing. One of the nice things about Faith was she knew exactly what affect her body had on most men, and more than a few women, and she enjoyed it.

“Enjoying the show, X?” She purred, as she walked up to me.

“Of course, Faith, you would have been offended if I didn't, so don't deny it.” I smiled, leaning against the wall.

She chuckled, “Well, yeah, but after those pictures you left me, I would have thought you would be too tired to even look. Those two looked like they could wear you out!”

I laughed, shaking my head, “Not even close, Faith, not even close. Even with Harmony having Slayer stamina, I can still wear both of them out. Of course, with Tara being back, and Cordy coming in tomorrow night I might have met my match!”

She looked at me, the smile dropping off her face, “Wait a minute, Red's Tara is back, and she's with you? What the Fuck, X-man? What's going on?”

After taking a few minutes to give Faith the abbreviated version of what is going on, and the memory mess, she just shook her head in disbelief. “Damn, I thought it was just the Hellmouth that made weird things happening, but I was wrong. I think it's you that attracts the strangeness! And Red is really okay with you and Tara being together?”

“I'd be offended by you thinking it's my fault if I didn't agree with you at times. But I do have to ask, how did you know to include women's shampoo and conditioner in my luggage? I certainly wasn't planning to meet anybody on the cruise, so how did you know?”

She shrugged, “I didn't really, I just wanted to get you to laugh. Because, let's face it, X, we all could use all the laughs we can get. And that's beside the fact that you were obviously about to explode if you didn't get laid! Hell, if you hadn't gotten any action on the cruise I was going to do something I almost never do, and pull you into my room for a repeat. I didn't want to be at ground zero when the pressure got to be too much for you!”

I just shook my head, that sounded about right for Faith, but I grinned, “Well, fortunately you don't have to worry about me exploding, the pressure is back down to manageable levels.”

“Too bad, it would have been fun! Especially with all the experience you've picked up the last few years.” She said with a smirk, before dropping the smile and growing serious, “You said that Cordy is coming over here? Would you let her know that I'd like to talk to her? I really need to apologize for what I did to her back in LA. I was really in a bad place, and I did some horrible things before my breakdown. I managed to make amends to Angel and Doyle before they and the others did their Butch and Sundance routine with the Black Thorn, but Cordy had already left and I never got to talk to her, and it's something I need to do.”

I looked at her seriously, before nodded, “Yeah, I can see that. I'll let her know, but it's up to Cordy if she wants to see you or not.”

Faith looked relieved, “I won't push, I know that I can't force somebody to accept my apologies, but I have to make the effort. That's one of the things my therapist and I spent a lot of time going over while I was locked up. I even had a few more sessions with her after I got pardoned.”

“Well, I hope she does decide to see you, it really helped to clear the air with you and I, even though I understood that you weren't really in control at the time.”

Faith smiled, “Yeah, but it meant a lot to me that you'd tried, once I had my head on straight again. Anyway, you've got my number, so let me know what she says, k?”

With that, she pushed off the wall and walked back the way she came, and I headed back to the conference room. Buffy looked up with a grin when I walked in, gesturing to Tara and Vi, who were in the corner of the room, with Willow standing next to them. “They're going to be a while, Tara started going into witch-y babble, and Willow joined in, and I was totally lost!” I laughed, remembering how the two of them would get, and recognized the resigned look on Vi's face as she tried to interject.

“So what took so long, Xand? Unless you needed to empty a keg of beer and a two liter of Jolt you usually get back faster than that.”

I looked at her, “Really? You time how long I take in the bathroom? Is there something you want to tell me Buff?”

She got a disgusted look on her face, “Xander! Eeeewwwwwwwwwwww! That's nasty!” But then she shook her head, “And I'm going to get you for putting that image in my head! But no, I just remember how you were always in and out of the bathroom so quick back in Sunnydale, and thought that was just how you were normally.”

“No Buff, I only made sure to hurry because you only had one bathroom in the house and a dozen teenage girls living there! There was no way I could get more than a couple of minutes without somebody pounding on the door demanding I hurry up.”

She laughed, “Yeah, good point, but seriously, what kept you, you had a strange look on your face when you came back in. Is something wrong?”

“Nah, just had a conversation with Faith and was thinking about what she said. Nothing earth shattering.”

Just then, I heard Tara softly say, “I'm done! As near as I can tell, nothing changed about you other than getting your wounds healed. Thanks for putting up with me, Vi, I know it was boring, but I needed to be sure.” 

I had tried to keep my face impassive, not wanting to show disappointment if the verdict was negative, but I had to smile when I heard what Tara said. I know it's petty of me, but dammit, after five years of only having one eye, the thought of being able to see perfectly again was amazing!

Vi smiled and nodded, saying something I didn't quite catch, before giving me a wave and heading out of the room.

“Well Tara, what's the verdict?” I ask, as she and Willow come back to the table.

Tara slid into the seat next to me and I put my arm around her, pulling her close. She smiled happily and said, “As far as I can tell, the process does exactly what it's supposed to. There wasn't the slightest bit of demonic influence that I could find, and Willow and I did every detection spell we could think of.”

“So, it's safe?” She nodded, “Good, before we do this, can you give Parvati and Harmony a call and ask them if they want to be here? They are a part of our lives and this is important.” 

Looking at Buffy, I said, “How long will it take to get things set up? Since Tara has given her okay, I'd really like to get it done.”

A quick conversation between Buffy and the others, and Giles placed a call to the infirmary to prepare the blood. Tara made a quick call to Parvati (who I was surprised to learn actually had a cell phone!) and Parvati and Harmony were on their way.

Two Hours Later

“Xander? Wake up,” I heard, seeming to come from miles away. Couldn't they just shut up and let me sleep? The voice spoke again, a little more insistently, and I thought it sounded vaguely familiar, but it wasn't worth the effort to figure out who it was. The voice called again, and I realized why it sounded familiar, it was Tara calling me! With that, the last of the fog lifted and I opened my eyes, only to shut them again at the brightness of the light above me.

“Dim the lights, he's waking up!” I heard a man's voice saying, before he continued, “Easy Xander, the anesthesia is still wearing off. Here, drink this.” A straw was placed at my lips and I sucked eagerly, heh, sucked, damn, that must have been some good stuff they have me on! The blissfully cool water filled my mouth and I let it flow down my throat. After a few seconds I released the straw and cracked open my eyes again. Wait, eyes? Yes! It worked, it was still blurry as hell, but I could see shapes standing around my bed. 

“Hey guys, I guess it worked?” I managed to croak out, before taking another sip of the water.

I heard a voice off to my right, so I slowly turned my head, and focused on Giles's smiling face. 

“Yes, it worked extremely well, as I'm sure you are aware, since your new eye reacted to the light. I would expect your vision to continue to clear over the next several hours, and you should be able to see perfectly by tomorrow morning. I'm going to suggest you keep wearing your eye-patch until then, so you can adjust easier.”

By this time, I was sitting up on the edge of the bed, and I nodded, “Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks, Giles, and Buffy? Thanks for the suggestion, I never would have thought of it myself.”

Looking over, I saw that Harmony and Parvati were standing with their arms around Tara, and I opened my arms to them, letting them all hug me as I held them close. I leaned in closer and said to Parvati, “I guess Lavender will have to find some other eye-patch guy to fantasize about now, huh?”

Parvati giggled, and that started Harmony and Tara laughing, especially since they had told Tara about Lavender's crush, and she expressed an interest in meeting the girl. I guess that's one more thing that Tara and I have in common, we both like girls with big breasts!

I glanced over at Buffy and was surprised to see her looking at the girls kind of wistfully. What the hell? That's strange, that's very strange. Even when the two of us were together that weekend, she never even suggested she wanted to take it further. So is it one of the girls she's interested in? Or the whole group thing? The hell with it, I'm not clear headed enough to deal with this right now!

Looking over at Giles, “So what's the next step, Giles? Are we free to go, or do you need to do anything else?”

“Well, to be honest, I'd prefer if you stayed in one of the rooms here overnight, in case anything goes wrong. Of course, your ladies would be welcome as well. I sincerely doubt that there will be any issues, but it's better not to take any chances.”

Looking at the girls in my arms, I didn't see any objections, so I nodded. “Parvati? Do you mind popping back to our flats and grabbing some toiletries and clothes for tomorrow?” 

“Not at all, Xander. Do you have any requests for your clothes?” I shook my head with a smile, and she grinned, knowing my lack of ability in matching clothing. Turning to Harmony and Tara, she got their suggestions and stepped out of the hug. With a look of concentration she disappeared with 'pop!' 

While we waited for Parvati to get back, I asked Harmony how their day had gone. She smiled slightly and said, “Well, surprisingly, we managed to keep our clothes on the whole time, so we managed to get most of Parvati's things shrunk down and packed. I wouldn't have believed you could get a four room apartment completely packed into one large trunk, but I saw Parvati do it! Then we went back to your place and started packing up your DVD's and books. Of course, when I saw your comic collection I had to introduce Parvati to the Legion, and she was really intrigued by Duo-Damsel, so all I can say is that it's a good thing we still have plenty of Polyjuice left! The only thing we couldn't figure out, is who Tara would play?”

Tara snickered, “The White Witch of course! Who else would I be? And yes, Xander introduced me to his Legion passion at the Oxnard comic shops when we first met. In fact, I still have a couple of their collections on my bookshelf at home.”

Willow had been listening to our conversation, and laughed, “Damn it Xander, is there any girl you haven't exposed to the Legion? I still have the designs for the Lightning Lass costume I was going to make before I chickened out Freshman year!”

Buffy looked surprised, “Was that what those tights and the blue top were for? Damn Will, you should have worn that, I would have jumped you!”

We all looked over at her in shock, and her face paled, “I said that out loud, didn't I?” We all nodded, and Buffy turned bright red, but fortunately none of us gave into the urge to laugh, and Willow just went over and pulled Buffy into a hug before whispering something in her ear. I couldn't hear what it was, but Buffy got a wicked grin and nodded. 

Dawn spoke up from where she had been sitting, “It's nothing to be embarrassed about Buffy, we already knew that you were open to girls, you and Satsu weren't exactly discrete, you know?” 

Buffy was slack jawed, staring at Dawn, who shrugged, “And I'll admit that Janice and I spent more than a little time naked during our 'girls weekend' in Amsterdam last year. So don't worry about it, I think there was something in the water back in Sunnydale that made most of the girls open to the 'softer side of life'. I'd suspect the Mayor had something to do with it, but he was such a prude it probably never occurred to him.”

I'll admit, my head was spinning at Dawn's casual statements, but, thinking back to the girls I knew in High School and afterward, it did seem that a larger than normal number of them were open to playing with other girls. Putting the thought aside for now, because it really wasn't important, I released the hug I had Harmony and Tara in, and reached for my eye patch. Tying in on, I stood up, and said, “While this has been an interesting conversation, it's also been hours since breakfast. Is the dining room still open? Parvati should be back any minute now, and we can continue this while we eat.”

As if my words had summoned her, there was another 'pop' and Parvati was standing where she had left, a small box in her hands. She set the box down on an empty bed and tapped it with her wand, and I heard Willow and Dawn gasp in astonishment as the box expanded to take up the entire bed. “Gotta love shrinking spells” I heard her say, as she opened the box.

Willow and Dawn hurried over to Parvati, but I spoke up, “I know the two of you are curious about the type of magic Parvati did, but it can wait, I'm sure that she is just as hungry as the rest of us.” Walking over to my Indian witch, I gave her a soft kiss, and murmured my thanks, before bringing her back to the others.

Willow at least looked a little embarrassed, but Dawn was practically bouncing in place to learn more about Parvati's magic. She managed to restrain herself long enough for Giles to lead us down to the dining area. Seeing the buffet reminded me of the meals we had eaten on board the ship, and I smiled, remembering the first morning that the three of us had breakfast together. Harmony apparently had similar memories, because she leaned closer and said, “Damn it, another buffet? And you just know that they would object if you ravaged me over the mashed potatoes!” 

Parvati and I burst out laughing, as did Harmony a second later when she dropped her mock pout, but of course Tara and the others were looking at us strangely. Tara smirked, “Fun with food, Xander? We never got into hot foods that I remember. I just remember breaking out the ice cream and syrups to make a sundae out of Suzie that night. She was delicious!

Parvati grinned, “Oh that sounds like fun! We’ll need to try that when we get to the States.”

As luck would have it, Faith had walked up to us with her tray in time to hear Tara’s comments, and whistled, “Damn, boy-toy, where did you get the kink?”

I chuckled, as we all sat down, “It's a long story, Faith, and has to do with a crazy Halloween the year before you came to town, and finally getting away from the influence of the Hellmouth for a while.”

Faith nodded, “Soldier boy? I heard something about that, but what did the Hellmouth have to do with it?”

“It was suppressing a lot of the memories and experiences of the person whose dog tags I wore, and Mike Harmon is a very interesting person, to say the least!”

There was a clatter of silverware at the end of the table, and Giles was staring at me in shock. “I'm sorry, Xander, but did you just say that you were possessed by A Navy Seal by the name of Mike Harmon?”

I frowned, “I don't remember saying he was a Seal, but yes, that's his name, why?”

“Oh dear lord, no wonder Graduation was so explosive! It also, if I may be so bold, explains your extraordinary skill with suitable women.”

“What, exactly, do you mean by that Giles?” Harmony and Parvati and the others glanced at me, a little worried, because my tone was like ice, and they weren't used to hearing it. The others were, but they still looked concerned.

Giles actually blanched at little at my tone, before clearing his throat and continuing. “I mean I've actually met Mike Harmon on two different occasions, Xander, once was when his expertise was needed in sealing a crypt that held a demon, which involved a great deal of blessed explosives. And the second time was a couple of years later, when I encountered him in a pub in Aberdeen. He remembered me and we naturally started talking. He was looking around the room as we spoke, until he apparently saw something that interested him. I glanced over out of curiosity, and saw that he was watching a very attractive woman sitting alone at the bar. I smirked, and bet him twenty pounds that he wouldn't get anywhere with her. He chuckled and told me to watch him, that he would be back at the table within twenty minutes with her knickers in his hand.”

I laughed, and relaxed, knowing where this was going. “Let me guess, he was back in a lot less than 20 minutes, and she followed him to the table, and had her panties in her mouth when she got there?”

Giles raised an eyebrow at me, “I take it your memories include that evening?”

“And many more very similar, unfortunately his memories didn't really focus on you that evening, for obvious reasons, but it does explain your comments, and yes, it's his skills with women that allow me to read certain women so well.”

Tara laughed, “Well, where ever you got the skills from, I'm certainly not complaining!” She was echoed by Harmony and Parvati an instant later, and the others just smiled and shook their heads. 

Buffy leaned back and said, “You know, it's kind of nice to be able to get together like this, with old friends and some new ones, and not have to worry about an apocalypse bearing down on us. When the only thing we have to discuss is Xander's amazing sex life, the lucky bastard.”

“Hey, my parents were married! I remember being at the ceremony,” I said, as I tossed a wadded up napkin at Buffy, who caught it easily and smirked at me, before tossing it back. Harmony surprised me by reaching over and grabbing it out of the air, and setting it down on the table. 

“We aren't in High School anymore, and, even if the Troll isn't here to see it, we should behave like grown ups.”

I stuck my tongue out at her, and she laughed, before wiggling her eyebrows at me.

Giles cleared his throat again, and I looked over, he was obviously trying to look disapproving, but the amusement in his eyes was easy to see. “Xander, Harmony, I've been thinking ever since you came in yesterday, and would like to make a suggestion. Since the two of you, and I'm not ignoring you, Tara, or you Parvati, but this is specifically regarding a Watcher and a Slayer. Since the two of you will be in California, and quite a distance away from any assistance from myself or the others, I would like to suggest you bring a more senior Slayer with you, to assist in training Harmony in various forms of armed and unarmed combat, as well as sending a junior Watcher who is more inclined to the research of demonic species. Since, let us be honest, you are exceptionally gifted at supporting a Slayer, and proving needed healing and training, you yourself have admitted that your research abilities could be better.”

I shrugged, “That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all, Giles, but who did you have in mind? And where would they be staying? I don't want to be rude, but I don't think any of us would appreciate having two people who aren't part of the family staying with us.”

“Well, I was actually considering asking Buffy and Dawn if they would be willing to relocate to San Francisco temporarily, since they are native Californians. And we would arrange for an apartment for them as well as jobs to provide an income while they were there.”

Buffy's eyes lit up and she smiled happily, and Dawn practically squealed with excitement as they both started talking at once. I looked over at Harmony, and she didn't seem to have any problems with the idea, especially since they wouldn't be living with us. The only person who didn't seem happy was Willow, which was understandable, since her best friend was going to be far away. Even though we weren't as close as we had been, I still didn't want to see her unhappy, so I said, 

“You know, Giles, we could also use a computer expert to help set everything up, and if she hasn't let her skills atrophy too much, Willow would probably enjoy a vacation in California as well.”

Willow smile seemed to take up her entire face, as she nodded, “Oh yeah, I've still kept my hand in the last few years, and I can get an excellent network set up for you!”

“Then it sounds like a plan to me.” I said, wiping my mouth with a spare napkin, since Harmony stole mine, the brat! Looking at the time, I saw it was still early afternoon, so I turned to Buffy, “Hey Buff, want to give us the nickle tour? I haven't spent a lot of time here, and I'm sure we would like to know our way around.”

Later That Evening  
A Private Room

After setting an alarm for 7 o'clock the next morning, Parvati expanded the bed while Tara was casting privacy spells at all the walls and the door. I stripped out of my clothes, and heard the girls doing the same behind me as I checked out the bathroom. Unfortunately the shower stall was just big enough for one, so that was out for playtime, but I didn't think that this was a good place for it anyway.

We all took a quick shower and Parvati had fun showing us the drying charm, which made Tara giggle, apparently it hit her tickle spots quite nicely. Of course, this led to Tara tackling Parvati and tickling her, which Harmony thought looked like a lot of fun, and soon all four of us were lying on the bed breathless from laughter. 

Once we got ourselves under control again, Tara wanted to take a look at my eye, so I took the patch off, and carefully opened it. I blinked a couple of times, and the blurriness from before was gone, I could see perfectly well out of both eyes! Tara cast a quick spell, and smiled at the results, before handing me a mirror. I could hardly believe it, I was looking at both eyes, and they looked exactly the same as they did before my encounter with Caleb!

Naturally this led to a celebration that left us all sweaty and smiling at the end of it, and none of us had any problems getting to sleep, let me tell you.

The Next Morning  
January 29th, 2006

After a quick shower and getting dressed, the witches removed the spells from the room and we made our way to the dining area, where we met up with Buffy and Willow. There was something different about the two of them this morning, but I couldn't put my finger on it right away. It wasn't until Tara nudged me, and I noticed how close the two were sitting together, and I saw their hands clasped together that the penny finally dropped. “So, Will, I guess you broke out your Lightning Lass costume last night?” I asked her with a grin, expecting a nuclear blush. Hey, if they can tease me about my sex life, theirs is fair game too.

I was disappointed, because she just grinned back, “Hey, you aren't the only one allowed to have fun with costumes, you know. And we found Buffy's old Supergirl costume in the back of her closet.”

Yeah, I went to my happy place for a minute, before remembering just who I was with, and shook my head. Turning to Harmony, I asked, “Is your costume still clean, or will it need to go to the cleaners before we can have our Legion meeting?”

Harmony smirked, “Oh, it's clean, I have it hanging in my closet, wrapped in plastic waiting for us to get there. Of course, we're going to need to get your Ultra-Boy uniform done, as well as costumes for Parvati and Tara, but that's half the fun!”

By this time, Giles and Faith and a few others had made it down, and I gave Rona a smile and a nod as well as greeting the others. Rona looked at me in surprise, and her eyes widened when she saw that I wasn't wearing my eye patch, and she gave me a smile and a thumbs up. I'm glad we parted on a friendly basis after our time together, otherwise that could have been really uncomfortable. I had told the others about my time with her, of course, but there was no interest in bringing her in with us.

After we had eaten, and had my eye checked again, the four of us made our way out of Headquarters and headed back to my flat. While I helped the Tara and Parvati decide what to pack up and take with us, Harmony got on line and set up our flight back to California. Unfortunately the first available flight was six days away, Friday, February 3rd, which gave us plenty of time for Parvati and Tara to get to know Cordy, and for she and I to get to know each other. I wasn't worried about her reaction to the new girls, but I was nervous about seeing her again. Even though we had talked briefly, and knew we wanted to get together, it still be almost seven years since we dated, and both of us have changed since then.

While Harmony was getting our plane trip taken care off, it hit me that I hadn't really talked to the two girls who were coming back with us. “You know, I don't remember if I asked you or not, but did either of you have any problems with leaving your jobs?”

Parvati shook her head, “Not at all, they were expecting it since I work in the Ministry, and Cho is actually my manager. She and the others were well aware of how close I'd gotten to the two of you, and knew it wasn't just some shipboard fling.”

Tara just smiled, “I work for myself as a freelance writer, so that wasn't a problem at all. I'm going to have to talk to an accountant about taxes when I set up in California, but that's about the extent of it.”

“You're a writer? That's a surprise, considering you were studying psychology when you were in college.”

She snickered, “Well, I had been writing for quite a while. It started after Willow and I got together, and she showed me some of her Doogie Houser stories. I started writing some pretty steamy Spock/Chapel, and Uhura/Chapel fan fiction, and eventually started writing some original stories and selling them on line. I've got over 200 stories out at the major websites, and I'm still getting sales from some of the first ones I wrote. It was easy to get started, I just started writing about our adventures in Oxnard, and then some of the things Willow and I did, and then just let my imagination take over. Of course, now that we are back together, I can see a whole lot of stories about the four or five of us getting written!”

I grinned, thinking of a few of the stories that Anya had downloaded and we read to each other.  “Well, I’m sure that all of us will be more than willing to help you come up with some new adventures to write about!” Parvati just grinned and nodded, but I said, 

“You know that Harmony and I are planning to open a Detective Agency, so I can still keep helping people, right? Well, both of you have jobs there for as long as you want them. Or if you want to go back to school and get your degree, we've got more than enough money to let you do that and not have to worry about paying for it.”

Looking directly at Parvati, “I'm not sure what sort of records you have in the non-magical world, but if you want to go to University and get a degree on this side of the line, I'm sure that there are procedures in place for that.”

“There are, once a witch or wizard is accepted at Hogwarts or one of the other schools, their records in the non-magical world are updated to show their attendance at an exclusive boarding school in Scotland, Saint Cuthbert's, and our grades are converted to the nearest non-magical equivalent and put in our records. I'll have to do a good bit of studying if I wanted to get into one of the hard sciences, but I wouldn't have any problems with my records getting accepted.”

“That's good to know. But, Tara, what about you? Will you be keeping your Tania identity? Because I'm pretty sure that Tara Maclay is listed as dead and buried.”

Tara shook her head, “Actually I'm not, Whistler and his bosses actually took care of that for me. Now that I'm back with you and everyone who needs to knows I'm alive, I can let Tania drop and go back to using my real name. Although, I might keep Tania as my pen-name, she's such a naughty girl,” Tara finished with a grin.

Parvati snickered, “Yes she is, in fact, I think she needs to get a spanking for being so naughty.”

“I like the idea, but we've got too much to do right now to give her what she needs, so we'll have to wait until this evening. I'm sure that Cordy would enjoy seeing her getting put over my knee.”

Harmony had finished with what she was doing, and smiled, “Oh yeah, she'll love it. She really enjoys putting me over her lap when I'm a bad girl, or just when she feels like it, so I'm sure she'll like watching how you spank a naughty girl!”

“Well, as naughty as you three girls are, I'm sure we will get lots of practice. But for now, let's get back to work.”

Later That Evening  
Heathrow International Airport  
London

The four of us were waiting at the Arrivals gate for Cordelia's flight to land, she had emailed us that she was only bringing a carry-on so we didn't have to worry about her luggage. The last of the passengers were coming out of the Customs area, and I finally spotted her. It was obvious she was tired, but she still looked like a million bucks and change to me. I saw her looking around, and it was obvious when she saw Harmony and I, because her face lit up with one of her genuine smiles. 

I started forward, and she broke into a run, and before I knew it, our arms were wrapped around each other, and I was lowering my face to hers and it was like we had never been apart. 

I have no idea how long we kissed, but eventually the sound of applause and the wolf whistles penetrated my brain, and I pulled back, opening my eyes. “Hi, Cordy.” 

She smiled up at me, “Oh god it's good to see you again, Xander, I've been waiting for this ever since that phone call!”

“Well, let's introduce you to Parvati and Tara, and then we can get you home.”

 

Elsewhere  
The Realm of the Powers That Be

Whistler watched the reunion with a slight smile on his face. “Good, the pieces are in place. The changes from the demon blood should start showing up about the time they get back to the United States, and the Seer should be able to guide them to the Witch Sisters.”

He chuckled, “Just because Ratbreath bit the dust, doesn't mean that the Powers don't have other champions. Fortunately you won't need the kick in the ass that I had to give the vampire in order to do the right thing.”

Turning away, he muttered, “Enjoy your time with your ladies kid, because your life is about to get really interesting.”

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter!

TITLE: Xander's Ocean Cruise  
PART: 04 of 04  
AUTHOR: Red Jacobson (red.jacobson@gmail.com)  
DISTRIBUTION: My Yahoo Group, FanFiction.net, Archive of our Own, AdultFanFiction.net, Twisting the Hellmouth  
DISCLAIMER: None of the characters you recognize belong to me, they all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (for Buffy the Vampire Slayer) or JK Rowling (for Harry Potter)   
SUMMARY: Xander meets an old 'friend' from High School while decompressing from a year in Africa, and it leads to a very interesting experience  
FEEDBACK: Of course! It makes me write faster  
CATEGORY: Lots of women  
RELATIONSHIPS: Xander/Harmony/Parvati Patil/Tara Maclay/Cordelia Chase  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT:   
SPOILERS: None  
WARNINGS: If You've ever read any of my stories, you know what to expect: Oral, anal, Femme-slash, dom/sub, multiple partners, and Femme-cest.   
AUTHOR'S NOTES: The major difference to be aware of from canon, is that Harmony survived Graduation and wasn't turned into a vampire. For any episodes of Angel or Buffy that featured Vampire Harmony, just substitute one of the airhead Cordettes for her.  
ADDITIONAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: I honestly think this is the last chapter for the story. But that doesn't mean there won't be sequels in the future, after I get a couple of my WIPs completed.

Xander's Flat  
About an Hour after the last chapter

The ride back to my place seemed to take forever, even though it was only about an hour, with all the sexual tension between Cordy and I, as well as between Cordy and my other three girls. I'm still surprised that we managed to all stay dressed while riding in the limo I'd hired for the trip. Cordy and I sat on one row of seats facing the others, and Harmony, Parvati and Tara sitting across from us. We spent the time with Cordy getting to know Parvati and Tara, and letting them get to know her. 

I found it interesting that the other three automatically showed submission to Cordy, but I couldn't tell if she picked up on it or not. I suspect she did, based on some of the stories that Harmony had told us, but Cordy didn't act particularly dominant while we were in the car. 

I also picked up on a couple of subtle hints that I probably would have missed if it weren't for Mike's memories, that Cordy would be willing to submit to me, especially the slight flush on her cheeks and the whiff or arousal I caught when Harmony was talking about our first time together. Very interesting...

I also knew that Cordy was more than ready to get naked with me, by the way her hand stayed in my lap, lightly stroking me through my pants. Needless to say Mister Happy was standing at attention the entire way home, and I couldn't wait to get her behind closed doors.

Eventually we got home, and, as soon as the doors closed behind us, my three submissives immediately stripped out of their clothing, leaving them stark naked in front of us. Cordy looked at me in surprise, but before she could say anything, I did what I had been wanting to do since our eyes first met in the Arrival Lounge. I pulled Cordy into my arms and started kissing her, putting everything I'd been feeling about her into it, until she melted against me, and allowed my tongue access to her mouth. 

While we were kissing, and the three girls were watching quietly, I started to undress her, and wasn't surprised that to find her hands helping me as her jacket and blouse soon ended up on the floor, soon joined by her bra, letting me see those fabulous breasts that I had enjoyed so much in High School! 

I moved my mouth down to suck on her nipples, making her gasp in pleasure, while my hands were working on the button of her skirt, which puddled around her legs, leaving her standing there in nothing but her soaking wet silk panties. Tugging on the ribbons holding her panties up, they quickly fell apart dropping to the floor and I slipped a finger inside her. It was obvious that she was on the verge of cumming, so I added two more fingers and pumped quickly, using my thumb to brush across her nub, and that was all she wrote! 

Cordy moaned out my name as she collapsed against me, shaking as she rode out the climax. I had seen her in this state quite a few times when we were dating, and knew she was off to her happy place, and I smiled to myself. She was always a beautiful woman, but every woman is even more beautiful when in the middle of a massive orgasm!

By the time she had recovered, I had maneuvered her over to the couch and gotten her sat down. When her eyes cleared and she smiled up at me, she started to reach for my pants. I gently gripped her hands and said, "There will be time for that later, right now, it's all about you, and welcoming you to the family." She raised an eyebrow at me, only to grin when I stepped back and said, "Tara, Parvati, why don't you show Cordelia just how happy you are that she is with us?"

The two of them smiled happily and soon they were sitting on either side of her, each of them had one of her breasts in their mouth and their hands were fingering her again, driving Cordy out of her mind with pleasure.

While they were doing that, I pulled Harmony to me, and kissed her just as passionately, before I whispered "Thank you for bringing us back together. I think you deserve a special reward for that!'

Before she could even ask, I had Harmony on her back on the carpet, and I was stripping out of my clothes, leaving them in a pile next to us. Laying over her, I kissed Harmony again, before moving down her body. I toyed with the rings in her nipples for a bit, enjoying the way she squirmed under me, before I moved on, kissing down her belly until I got to her soaking core. I could hear the confusion in her voice, when she said, "Master?" because I had never gone down on her before. 

"Hush, Harmony, I told you that you deserve a special reward, so lay back and enjoy it!"

I heard two gasps of surprise from the couch as my mouth touched Harmony's shaved pussy. Sliding my tongue out, I licked along her lips, making them swell even more, and tasted her juices for the first time. Harmony wriggled under me, moaning happily as I slipped my tongue inside her and started reciting the alphabet as I licked her. 

It was very rare that I gave oral to my girls, at least since Mike's memories showed up after graduation. Only when they had done something that had pleased me greatly. It was a not very subtle way to demonstrate my dominance, and they all seemed to understand that. I had gone down on Tara a couple of times when we were together, once when she had managed to get Sylvia Saint, who was taking a break from movies and doing the club circuit to join us for a night of craziness, and another night when the two of us went to a bar and she picked up the female singer from the band. Those were special occasions though, and Tara knew it, which made her enjoy them all the more.

I still knew what to do, after all, I'd gotten plenty of practice pleasuring Cordy when we were dating, and my night with Buffy, so I had no problems driving Harmony up the wall, and, by the time I locked my lips around her clit and sucked gently while I slipped the tip of my finger into her ass, she lost her mind with the way she came!

Hearing moans from the couch, I looked over, and saw that Parvati was kneeling between Cordy's legs, licking her eagerly, while Cordy had her mouth on Tara's pussy, and, from Tara's moans, doing an amazing job!

Looking back at Harmony, she was staring at me with naked need on her face, and I moved back up her body, before putting my cock right at her entrance. She spread her legs even wider, and I slid inside, drawing another moan of pleasure from her throat, before she started kissing me, tasting her juices on my lips and tongue.

We had been together often enough that it didn't take any time before we fell into a rhythm, and she was soon cumming again. I held off long enough to let her enjoy the feelings, before I grunted out her name and let loose, flooding her pussy with my cum, which pushed her over into another orgasm. I rolled us over onto our sides and held her as she came back down from her peak, stroking her body and kissing her softly until she came back to herself.

When Harmony's eyes were clear again, she looked up at me with a wide smile, and said, "Wow! If that's your idea of a reward for going above and beyond, I can see wanting to be a very good girl!"

I chuckled and said, "And when you've earned your reward, I'll be more than happy to see you enjoy it. But, for now, let's watch as your sisters welcome Cordy to the family."

Harmony nodded happily, and turned around in my arms, so we were both facing the couch. They had switched positions, and now it was Parvati who was experiencing Cordy's tongue, while Tara was between Cordy's thighs. It was probably the most erotic thing I'd every seen. All of them were showing signs that they were on the verge of cumming, and I was looking forward to watching it. 

Watching Cordy driving Tara up the wall, I held back a chuckle, because she'd obviously been paying attention to the stories that we told her. We watched as she moved her hand up to Tara's ass, and, with no warning, slid a finger inside her! Tara's shriek as she came made me glad that Parvati had put up silencing charms, otherwise the neighbors would have been pounding on the door to see if we were all right!

When she recovered, Tara climbed off of the couch and sat on the rug, a silly smile on her face, as she leaned back and closed her eyes. Soon she was dozing on the carpet, while Cordy moved so that she and Parvati were in a 69 position, and it was obvious they were try to make each other cum first.

It was very close, but Parvati managed to get Cordy off shortly before she hit her own peak, and the two of them were soon stretched out and dozing next to Tara.

It took quite a while for Harmony and I to be able to get the three of them into the shower and cleaned off before we stumbled into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed.

Of course, just because we were in bed didn't mean that we fell asleep right away. By unspoken agreement, Cordy took the spot next to me, while the others were on either side of us. Rolling onto my side, I said, "Now that the girls have welcomed you, I really hope you aren't ready to fall asleep yet, are you?"

She chuckled, "Hell no! The girls were wonderful, but I'm just getting warmed up!"

"Good to know," I said, as I rolled on top of her and kissed her, while she wrapped her legs around my waist. I don't know which of the girls it was, but, while we were kissing, I felt a soft hand around my cock guiding me inside Cordy's soaking pussy. Cordy broke the kiss and gasped as I slid into her, and it just felt right! I loved Tara and the others, but Cordy was my first, and always will be special to me, and I was determined to let her know just how much she meant to me, so I leaned down and kissed her again, before whispering how much I loved her in her ear. She tightened around me and kissed me back, her eyes shining with happiness as we moved together, finding our rhythm.

Of course, the other three girls weren't sitting idle while Cordy and I made love. Parvati and Tara each locked their mouths on one of Cordy's breasts, and I felt Harmony move behind us. I wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, until I felt her hair on my legs, and her tongue licked the two of us at the same time!

We went on like that for quite a while, and Cordy had hit her peak multiple times before I felt the tightening in my balls and and gasped out her name as I exploded inside her. That set Cordy off again, and she cried out my name, before falling back, panting.

Keeping my arms around her, I gently slid out and laid back next to her, only to watch, amused as Harmony locked her mouth on Cordy's pussy and started cleaning her up, sending Cordy back over the edge. I didn't get to enjoy the view for long, though, because Tara and Parvati decided to clean me up, and their two tongues and mouths were soon working on my cock.

It was another hour before we finally fell asleep, with satisfied smiles on our faces.

The Next Morning

I'll be honest, I'd gotten used to waking up with a mouth on my cock over the last few weeks, and it was certainly a lot more enjoyable than my old alarm clock. But this time was different, it was Cordelia who was using her mouth on me, and it didn't take much time at all for me to be flooding her mouth! She pulled away and turned to Harmony, kissing her and sharing what I'd given her, before doing the same thing with Tara and Parvati. 

Of course, a sight like that had me hard again almost instantly, unfortunately the growl from my stomach, echoed by sounds from the others, meant that we had to take a break and get something to eat.

It was after I had finished cooking breakfast for all us and we were sitting at the table that Cordy said, with a grin, "So, Xander, where did Mister Dominant come from? You weren't like that when we were dating, that's for sure!"

With a chuckle, I explained about the memories from Halloween and getting away from the Hellmouth. Cordy's only comment was that she knew she should have gone on the road trip with me! 

Growing serious, she said, "Okay, let's say I buy that for a dollar. After all, we've all experienced stranger things over the years. But, what about your eye? Didn't you lose your eye a few years ago?"

When I finished explaining, Cordy frowned and got up from the table. Grabbing her purse, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. I glanced at it, but didn't recognize the handwriting. Then I took a look at what the note said and I froze! Dammit! The Powers couldn't leave well enough alone, could they?

"Tell your White Knight that the gift from the Mohra is more than it seems, A champion needs an edge, after all!"

There was dead silence around the table until Tara said what we were all thinking. "Well, Fuck!"

Hearing Tara swear like that surprised a laugh out of me, and the others as well, but I nodded, "That about sums it up, Tare-Bear, I think that our lives just got even more interesting than they already are."

Looking over at Cordy, I remembered the conversation with Faith, and said, "This might be uncomfortable for you, Cor, but, when I mentioned to Faith that you were going to here, she asked me to tell you that she'd really like to talk to you, to try and apologize for what happened before."

Cordy froze, a frown on her face before she looked back at me. "Does she really think an apology is going to make up for what she did to me? To all of us back then?"

I shook my head, "No, she knows that she did horrible things to you, but she said she knows she has to make an effort to make amends, for her own mental health if nothing else. There's nothing that says you have to accept her apology, but it's up to you if you want to hear her out."

The frown dropped from her face, and she sat silently for a moment or two, obviously thinking, before she said. "Let her know that I'm willing to meet with her. I've run into a lot of people over the last couple of years who were in really bad situations, and they couldn't control what they did. I'm not promising to accept her apology, but I do owe it to her to at least listen. She was one of us, once, and apparently she's gotten her head straightened out, so maybe she can be one of us again."

Looking at the time, it was late enough that Faith would be awake, so I said, "If you like, I can call her now? Invite her over after dinner tonight so the two of you can talk privately? We'll all be here if you need us, but will give you the privacy you need."

Cordy nodded, and I went and grabbed my phone. A quick conversation later, and a very relieved Faith agreed to stop by this evening. Ending the call, I went back to the table, and we finished eating in silence.

After we had finished, and Parvati decided to show off by using magic to get the dishes cleaned and put away, we got dressed for the day. Harmony suggested that we spend the day getting me some suits made, and find some matching trench coats for all of them to wear when in the office.

Cordy looked curious, only to laugh and say she wanted one too when Harmony explained. Calling for a cab, we were soon on our way to Harrods for a day of shopping. Parvati and Tara had suggested Seville Row, but I explained that those suits were too upscale for a Private Investigator. I did say that I was open to the idea of getting a couple of tailor made suits done when we got back to California, so they didn't have to ship them overseas.

I could see Harmony and Cordy's eyes light up at the thought of a trip to Rodeo Drive, and just laughed. 

We spent the day shopping, and it wasn't anywhere near as bad as I expected, especially when Cordy lead us to the woman's lingerie department, and all four of them decided to put on a private fashion show for me and each other. A couple of the younger sales ladies were watching, and I caught a few of them looking at me speculatively, but I didn't pay them any attention. The girls I am with are more than enough to keep me satisfied. 

It was after we finished shopping, and Parvati managed to discreetly shrink all of our packages that we decided to talk a walk and pick up some take-away for dinner before meeting Faith back at my flat. We were walking down a street I didn't remember being on before, when Parvati froze, staring at a sign on a door ahead of us. I looked at the sign, it seemed to be an adult shop, with a neon sign reading "The Stag and The Doe" on the door. It didn't mean anything to me, and I could see Tara and the other two were just as confused, so I said, "What's going on, Parvati? What's so fascinating about that sign?"

She just grinned and said, "I'm not sure, yet. Give me a sec, I've got to make a call." Parvati pulled her cell phone from her jacket and pressed a couple of buttons, and, when it was answered, she said, "Luna? Great! Tell me, what was the name of that shop and club that Harry inherited from his parents?.... The Stag and the Doe? Excellent, thanks!.... Oh, we were out for a walk after shopping all day, and I saw the sign and wanted to be sure if this was the place. Anyway, got to go, tell Pad that I love her, and will call her tomorrow. Bye!"

When she put the phone away, she grinned, "I was right! Padma had mentioned that Harry had inherited a sex shop and strip club from his parents, and I thought that I remembered the name. It's too bad we have to hurry and meet Faith, because we could see what kind of paddles and handcuffs they have on sale!"

"Well, we still have a few days before we leave, so I'm sure we can find the time to come back, Parvati. But, you are right, we need to grab something to eat and get back." I pulled out my phone and entered the name and address of the shop for future reference, and the lot of us headed to the Indian place that Parvati recommended.

Xander's Flat  
8:00 pm

We had finished dinner, and the containers were all in the trash, when I heard a hesitant knock on the door. Giving Cordy a look, she stood up and we walked to the door. I checked the peephole, and, as I figured, Faith was standing there, looking more nervous than I could ever remember seeing her look before. Opening the door, I stood back and let her walk in. She smiled at me, and then froze when she saw Cordy standing there watching her, an impassive look on her face.

Faith licked her lips before saying, "Thanks for agreeing to see me, C, I know that couldn't be easy for you, but, I really do appreciate it."

Cordy nodded, "You were one of us, once, before things went bad, and now that you've found your way back, I'm willing to hear you out." Turning toward the bedroom, she said, "Follow me. I figured you wanted a place to talk privately, and the bedroom is about as private as you're going to get here."

It was obvious how uncertain Faith was, when she didn't make any comment about being in a bedroom with Queen C. I just hoped that Cordy wasn't too hard on her. I know that Faith screwed up, badly, but hell, we all did at one point or another, and she had turned herself around and been a great help when the First Evil made its' play.

Going to the fridge, I asked if the others wanted a beer, and they all nodded, so I grabbed one for each of us before sitting down again. I guess my worry must have been showing on my face, because Harmony said, "Obviously there is something huge going on between Faith and Cordy that I'm not aware of. Can you clue us in?"

I opened my bottle and took a swallow before saying, "Yeah, you could say that. I don't know how much you were aware of Faith when we were in our Senior Year, Harm, but Faith was one of the Scoobies for a while, before things went bad...."

It took almost 20 minutes for me to tell them what had happened in Sunnydale, and, later, when Faith went on her rampage in Los Angeles before turning herself in. "And, on top of all that, Faith was the first girl I had sex with, and I'm sure that Cordy isn't real happy about that either!"

Harmony gave a low whistle, while Tara and Parvati were staring at me in shock. Harmony found her voice first, and said, "Well, damn! You're right, I had no idea all that was going on. I hate to say it, but it sounds like all of you needed your butts kicked for ignoring what was going on with Faith!"

I gave a bitter laugh, "Trust me, that's nothing that all of us haven't said to each other over the years. We all screwed up, and it's a miracle that Faith was strong enough to get through all the shit and come out the other side. I'll tell you this, I admire and respect Buffy, but if it came to an apocalyptic situation, I'd rather have Faith at my back than any of the other experienced slayers. Because I know that I can count on her, she's been through the fire and won't flake out on us!"

I heard a gasp from behind me, and I jerked around in my seat, only to drop my bottle in shock! Faith was standing there, her face wet with tears, but what was really shocking was that she was stark naked, except for one of my belts looped around her throat as an impromptu collar! Cordy was standing behind her, holding the belt, with a satisfied look on her face. I knew that something major had happened, but before I could say anything, Faith spoke, 

"Do you really mean that, X? That you would trust me at your back more than B or any of the others?"

"Hell yes! You've proven yourself to me, and I'd take you at my back any time!"

That must have been the right thing to say, because Cordy smiled at me, and released the belt, and I found myself with a lap full of naked Slayer! Faith was clinging to me for dear life, and crying her heart out. I don't know what she and Cordy had discussed, but it must have been a doozy! I put my arms around her, and rubbed her back, comforting her. Glancing down, I saw that Faith's ass was bright red, and there were lines all over the skin, which gave me a major clue about what was going on.

Looking up at Cordy, I mouthed the word 'Crop?' and she nodded, before she said, "I've accepted Faith's apology, and we came to an understanding."

I kept comforting Faith until she fell asleep in my arms, all cried out. Standing, I carried her into the bedroom and loosened the belt from around her neck before I laid her face down on the bed, and covered her with a sheet. 

Stepping back into the living room, I sat down on the couch and gestured for the girls to sit as well. Looking at Cordy, I just said, "Explain, please."

Cordy leaned back in the chair and said, "Well, what I said was true, I did accept Faith's apology, and the two of us managed to clear the air of quite a bit of bad blood between us. We also discussed the way she treated you, throwing you out of her room in your underwear that night. She said that she would apologize to you for that, but I told her she had to make amends to me first, because you were mine, even if we were broken up at the time. That's how she ended up naked and feeling the crop you had hanging in your closet!"

I nodded, "And the belt around her neck?"

Cordy flushed slightly, "Well, it seems that Faith had been hiding it, but she, like certain other girls in the room, really needs a firm hand to keep her in line, and she had heard about your experiences with Anya and Rona, and was trying to get the nerve up to approach you about it when you got back. Of course, seeing you with Harmony, Parvati and Tara surprised her, and she figured she'd lost her chance. I know you still care for her, and decided that, if you wanted her to join us, I wouldn't have a problem with it. The collar was just to reinforce her position."

I'll admit, that surprised the hell out of me, but I certainly didn't have a problem with the idea. Looking at the other three, Tara and Parvati both shrugged, and Harmony said, "I'd say go for it. I told you that you all should have had your butts kicked, but now you have another chance to help her and give her what she needs. And I think I'd feel more comfortable learning from Faith than from Buffy, because there is still some unpleasant history between Buffy and I from Sunnydale."

I nodded, "Okay, if that is what Faith truly wants, then I'll go see Giles tomorrow and ask that Faith come back with us. Besides, after Buffy and Willow stopped soaking their feet in the river, I don't imagine that they would want to be separated any time soon."

Harmony giggled, "Probably not, in fact I think Willow would probably create a spell to let her shoot lightning at you if you tried to take her Supergirl away!" She paused, "Although, to really be true to the characters, Buffy should probably dress up like Shrinking Violet, but she wouldn't appreciate the height comments!"

I couldn't help it, I laughed, knowing that she was right. Parvati and Cordy looked a little confused, until Tara chuckled and said, "There's been a long time rumor in Legion fandom that Lightning Lass and Shrinking Violet were lovers, and it was basically confirmed a few years ago if I remember correctly."

Parvati and Cordy grinned in understanding, and Parvati said, "Well, I guess the only question is, who is Faith going to be dressing up as?"

That led to a conversation that lasted almost an hour, before the bedroom door opened and Faith wandered out, looking at us in confusion. I held my arms opened, and she came over and curled up next to me on the couch as we continued our conversation.

We didn't reach any conclusions that night, because Faith wasn't familiar with the Legion, being more of an X-Men fan, and we didn't have the time to truly educate her before we went to bed, Parvati expanding the bed even further.

We were all tired, and Faith was still worn out from the conversation (and spanking) to be ready for playtime, so we just cuddled for a while before falling asleep, although Faith did comment that she was looking forward to getting to play with us all tomorrow. She did also agree to come to California with us, not just because of joining the family, but because things were still tense between her and Buffy and Willow.

The Next Morning

Faith was a lot more relaxed the next morning, and was already awake and having coffee while chatting with Harmony about different methods she used to train. Harmony was fascinated with some of the stories Faith was telling, and it seemed she was really looking forward to trying them for herself. 

By the time I had gotten a shower and was dressed for the day, the others were awake and having their own cups coffee. It surprised me that Parvati had picked up the habit as well, instead of her usual breakfast tea. Our Indian beauty was dressed in her work clothes for a change, because she was going to the Ministry to complete her resignation paperwork and clean out her desk, while Harmony and Cordy were going to be searching for different locations for the Detective Agency office. 

When I looked at Tara, she had her laptop open, and was typing furiously. When she got to a stopping point, she grinned and said, "I'm just writing up Tania's latest adventures, I have published anything this week, and my readers expect something from me on a regular basis. I don't mind, since they are happy to send me their money when I put a new story out!"

I grinned, "And I'm sure that you have lots of story ideas, just from the last few days, don't you?"

She gave a throaty chuckle, "Oh yeah! I expect that there will a lot of ladies with cramped fingers, and guys with sore wrists by the time they finish reading this one!"

Chuckling, I took Faith's hand, and we headed out the door.

Headquarters  
The New Watchers Council  
Shortly Afterward

Faith wanted to change clothes before meeting with Giles, which I understood, not needing the questions about showing up in the same clothes she left in the night before. I followed her up to her room and sat on a chair by the desk while she stripped down. She didn't hesitate at all, since she'd already been naked with me and the others last night, but I was glad to see that that marks Cordy had left on her ass had already faded by the time we got to her room.

As she was dressing, I said, "Just so there is no misunderstanding, Faith, if you decide to continue with us, with being our submissive, that your training will be harder than almost anything you've ever done? I know that you have been used to doing things on your own, and not trusting anybody to help you, and that is going to change. While you are being trained, you will be giving up control over almost all aspects of your life to Cordy and I, and I'm well aware that is going to be difficult for you. You have years of habits to unlearn. So I want you to think very seriously about whether this is something that you want to do before you make the final step."

She looked at me seriously, "I've been thinking about it quite a bit, ever since I got the 411 from Anya, and then Rona. Anya told me all about her training, and you're right, it's going to be tough, but doing it my way ended up with me in a cell and fighting off Big Bertha's attention, and there is no way I want to go through that again!"

I smiled at her, "Good, but, what I was leading up to was, even if you decide you don't want to take that step, you are still going to be part of the family, and we will love you and support you, you will always have someone to watch your back, just like we count on you to watch ours, okay?"

Faith smiled happily, and she gave me a hug before finishing getting dressed. When she was presentable, we left to go find Giles.

We were in luck, because Giles was in his office, and he was actually talking to Buffy when I knocked on the door. After the normal greetings, I said, "I just wanted to talk to the two of you for a minute. After talking with Faith and Cordy last night, as well as Harmony, I'm going to ask that Faith be the slayer to join us instead of Buffy." 

Turning to Buffy I said, "This is nothing against you, Buff, it's just that Faith asked to join our family last night, and we've all agreed." 

I wasn't surprised to see a look of relief cross Buffy's face, since I was sure she didn't want to leave Willow behind. Turning back to Giles, I added, "That means you won't have to worry about finding an apartment for Faith or a job, since she will be on the payroll of my Detective Agency when I get it up and running."

Buffy grinned, "Are you going to call them 'Xander's Angels, Xan?"

Faith choked on a laugh, and I smirked, "I don't know, do you think Dawn would be willing to change her name to Bosley?"

Buffy laughed as well, while Giles looked confused. The poor deprived Brit, not being aware of the wonder of Farrah, Kate and Jacklyn. I'm going to have to get him the series on DVD so he can see what he's missing.

Giles said "Yes, well, I don't have any objections to Faith taking the assignment, do you Buffy?"

Buffy shook her head with a smile, "Not at all, Giles, especially when that was the reason I came to see you. Willow and I would rather stay together here, at least for the time being."

"Sounds good. Now, if you will excuse us, I'm going to help Faith with starting to pack, since we've only got a couple of days before we leave."

Giles nodded and Buffy said, "Oh! I just remembered, you won't need to find a place for Dawn to stay. She was emailing Janice, who is going to school at San Francisco State, and she has a spare bedroom that Dawn can use. I think Dawn was talking about checking out their language program while she was there."

I grinned, "That's good to know, and you won't need to worry about finding a job for her either, G-Man, since she'll be working at the agency as well." I ignored, with the ease of long practice, Giles request that I not call him that, besides, I was rather proud of my self control, especially after Dawn's comment about her weekend with Janice, in avoiding making a comment about her being a rather cunning linguist. 

I could see that Faith was holding back her snickers as well, and the two of us left Giles office fairly soon, to head down to the office I had been using when I was in country. We made it inside, and the door closed behind us, barely, when Faith started laughing, "Dawnie is a cunning linguist, isn't she?"

I couldn't help it, my laughter came bubbling up, and soon we were leaning against the door, howling!

When we got our laughter under control, I realized that Faith was pressed up against me, and my body reacted. Faith felt me pressing against her thigh, and grinned wickedly, "Want me to help you out with that, 'master'?"

I smirked, "I've never actually christened this office, so why not?"

Pushing off from the door, I walked over to my desk and sat down in the chair, sliding it away from my desk. Faith got the idea immediately, and snickered, "I think you've been watching too many porn videos, Xan, but, since I'm here, I guess you want me to take some dick-tation?" She was already pulling her top off as she moved toward me, and by the time she was standing in front of me, her jeans and panties were on the floor as well.

I shook my head, "I'm not even going to attempt to keep going with the cheesy dialogue, but you've got the idea!"

Faith grinned and licked her lips, before kneeling down on the carpet in front of me. I spread my legs and she reached up and unzipped my pants, before fishing my hard cock out. Faith moved forward, and I said, "Finger yourself while you suck me, I want you to get yourself nice and wet for when I bend you over my desk, okay?"

"Gotta say, I'm loving the kink, X-man," she smirked, before opening her mouth and sucking on the head of my cock. I leaned back, enjoying the warmth of her mouth, and the way the tongue stud felt on the shaft. She was doing a wonderful job, and I could see her free hand between her legs, rubbing her pussy, and it just turned me on even more.

Faith was really getting into what she was doing, and I could tell it wouldn't be long, when we were interrupted by the phone on my desk ringing! With a curse, I sat up and reached for it, glancing at the caller ID, I wondered what the hell Harry was calling me for?

Picking up the receiver, I said, "Hey Harry, what's going on?"

I heard Harry chuckled, "Sorry to bother you, Xander, but I was curious about something. Luna told me about a phone call she got from Parvati last night, I wondered what it was all about?"

I froze for a second, trying to remember what the call was about, before I grinned, and started to answer, but, of course, my voice came out a bit strange, because Faith decided to show she knew how to deep throat me right at that moment!

"Oooooh! Ah, yeah, we were out walking around, looking for a place to have dinner.... Ah, damn! And we, we saw a sign on a door that said "The Stag and The Doe" and Parvati thought she recog – recognized it!" I pulled the phone away and glared down at Faith, "Damn it girl, you are going to get a spanking if you keep that up!"

Harry's voice came over the phone, "What was that? Who is going to be getting a spanking?"

'Shit! I can't believe he heard that!' Clearing my throat, I said, "Oh, nothing, nothing at all! Just somebody being a brat, and I'm going to have to remind her of her place."

Harry laughed, "She's giving you a knobber, isn't she? I know she is, because Luna did the exact same thing to me, but I was on the phone with the Prime Minister's office at the time! She couldn't sit down for hours afterward!"

I managed to keep my voice steady as I said, "She won't be, either, when I'm done with her!"

I could hear Harry's grin over the wires, and he said "Well, I'll let you get back to it, and I hope you'll stop by before you head back to the States, I'm sure Lavender would enjoy another chance to drool over you!"

I laughed and said I would do my best, and ended the call, just as I totally lost control and blasted into Faith's mouth. I reached down and held her in place, making sure she swallowed everything before I let her go. She pulled back, licking her lips to get the last of my cum off them, before smirking at me unrepentantly.

She wasn't smirking a couple of minutes later, when I had her bend over my desk and a pair of handcuffs around her wrists as I spanked her ass! I wasn't really angry with her, because it was funny, and if I had been angry I wouldn't have been spanking her, because it's too easy to get out of control, but her actions did deserve an appropriate reaction, and she enjoyed it as much as I did.

By the time her ass was nice and red, and Faith was squirming on my desk, I decided to really amp things up, and I reached into my private drawer and pulled out the training plug I had used on Rona, as well as some lubricant. "Have you ever taken a cock up your ass, Faith?" I asked while I was coating my fingers with the lube. She shook her head, and I grinned, "Well, you're going to before you leave this office!" Faith squealed when I slipped the first finger into her ass, and was moaning as I added the second, third and fourth fingers. I fingered her pussy while I was stretching her, and she started to relax and move against my hand before I was finished. 

Pulling my fingers out of her ass, I wiped my fingers clean, before I slipped the plug into her. She jerked at the strange sensation, and I said, "It's just a training plug, to start getting your ass used to being filled. I fuck all my girls in the ass on a regular basis, and they've learned to love it. You will too, trust me!"

Faith ground out, "Big talk, X-man! Show me what you got!"

I grinned, knowing that if Faith really objected to what I was doing to her, she could easily snap the cuffs in two and get out, but from the way she was breathing, and her pussy clenching around my fingers, I could tell she was enjoying herself as much as I was.

Pulling my fingers from her pussy, I dropped my pants and stepped out of them as I moved closer. Reaching around her, I put my fingers, wet with her juices in front of her face, and rubbed them on her lips. She was soon sucking my fingers like she sucked my cock, only stopping to moan when I slipped my cock inside her.

Bracing one of my hands on the desk top, I leaned down and said, "Do you like this Faith? Do you like being locked in place, knowing that your master can do anything to you that he wants? That I own your body and will be using you for my pleasure at any time? Just imagine, after I get through with you, I'm going to put a collar and a lead around your throat, and take you out of the office, stark naked with my cum dripping down your legs and your pussy juice on your lips. I think I'm going to need to go see Giles and Buffy again, can you picture what their reaction will be to seeing you, knowing that I just fucked you in all three of your holes? And then Willow will see you. I bet the witch will be so turned on seeing you that she'll start fingering her pussy right in the office! Did you know that Willow shaves her pussy? I made her shave it and keep it shaved when we were messing around back in high school! If she and Buffy are really good, I'll finger you again, and let them suck the mixture of my cum and your juices off my fingers, until they are begging to lick your juices from the source!"

That was all it took, as Faith started jerking against me, letting loose with a stream of profanity like I hadn't heard before, until she lapsed into babbling incoherently as her head exploded from the climax.

I held still inside her, letting her recover, before I started moving again. Faith started moving back against me, and crying out my name as she was hit by another burst of pleasure. Wanting to get her in the proper mindset, "And when we get home tonight, I'm going to have you on your knees, with your hands still cuffed behind your back, as you lick Cordy, Harmony, Tara and Parvati to orgasm, and I'm going to film it all, and put it out on the Slayer's network, so they can all see what a sexy bitch you are, and they're going to be fingering themselves raw, wishing that they were there!"

I had been moving the plug in her ass around as I fucked her, and, as she went over the edge again, I slid the plug out, and pulled my cock from her pussy. Shifting slightly, I pushed the head of my cock against her ring, and slid forward, the plug had her stretched out far enough that I went in easily, burying myself inside her virgin ass.

Putting the plug aside, I moved my hands to her tits and started playing with her nipple rings as I pumped into her. The heat and tightness was almost more than I could stand, and I kept quiet while she adjusted to the new feelings. Soon enough she was moving again, pushing backward to get me deeper inside her ass, and crying out in pleasure.

It didn't take long before both of us were cumming again, and I swear I almost blacked out when she clenched her ass around my cock as I was shooting my load inside her. By the time I had recovered, Faith was laying there, panting, and I could see a smile that a sandblaster couldn't remove on her face. 

Grabbing the key to the handcuffs, I took them off, and helped her off the desk, and the two of us staggered to the shower that was in my private bathroom.

Faith was still smiling when the water hit us, and I don't think she even realized that she automatically reached for the liquid soap and washcloth and started washing me. She was still deep in her happy place, and I just let her enjoy the feelings.

Eventually, she got me clean, including my cock, which was hanging limp after the exercise, and started washing herself. When she was finished and we both rinsed off, she finally spoke, "Damn! I ain't never cum like that before! I should have jumped you right after I talked to Rona, hell, I should have jumped you back in Sunny-D, and never bothered with Robin. Anya had told me that you had a filthy imagination, but I thought she was exaggerating. She wasn't, and I bet, where ever she is, she's watching this with a big ol' tub of popcorn and cheering us on!"

I chuckled, and said, "Probably," it was funny, before Harmony and the others came into my life again, I probably would have gotten depressed at the mention of Anya, but now, I could only smile at the memories. Definitely an improvement, as far as I'm concerned!

By the time we were dressed, Faith went over to the desk and grabbed the handcuffs and key, as well as the plug and the lube, and tossed them in her purse. "They are way too much fun to leave behind when we go back to the states! Besides, Cordy said you hadn't taken her ass yet when we talked last night, so I figure you'll want to get the plug cleaned so you can get her stretched out too!"

With a smile on my face at that mental image, I checked my reflection in the mirror, and decided we both looked presentable. Opening my office door, I froze to see Rona, Vi and a couple of the other slayers, not Buffy, fortunately, and Dawn standing there with wide smiles on their faces, and one of them, I'm not sure who, started to clap and cheer before they broke out laughing at our expressions. 

After a minute or so, all of them left, except for Rona and Dawn, and Rona just said, "Damn, I didn't think it was possible, but you've gotten even better since we were together." Shaking her head in amusement, she leaned in and gave Faith a kiss on the lips, and said, "Enjoy yourself, Xander will take good care of you, and give you what you need." With that, she gave me a wink and walked off down the hall.

Dawn was still snickering, but managed to say, "I think I'm glad that I'll be staying with Janice. If I was staying with you, and kept hearing you with all the others, I'd probably be tempted to strip down and join you, and I really don't like to share!"

With that, Dawn laughed again, and headed back toward her office.

I just looked at Faith, and she looked as stunned as I felt, so I just shrugged, and the two of us went back to her room to start packing things up.

The Stag and the Doe  
Later that Afternoon

Faith was looking around curiously when I stopped the cab in front of the story, although the driver looked at me and smirked knowingly. When we got out of the cab, Faith said, "What's this place? I thought we were going back to your apartment."

"We will, but I wanted to check this place out first, maybe do a bit of shopping."

Faith looked dubious, and said, "I'm not real sure about that Xander, if it ain't leathers or weapons, I'm not a big fan of shopping."

I chuckled, "Trust me, Faith, this is a type of shopping you're going to enjoy." I didn't say any more, just walked toward the door, and I heard Faith walking behind me.

I stopped when we got through the second set of doors, and I heard Faith softly breathe, "Fuck me! This is awesome!"

I laughed, "Told you so! Now, let's go, there's a few things I want to pick up while we are here."

Guiding her over to the bondage gear, I took down a pair of padded leather wrist cuffs, that had clips to hold them together, as well as metal rings that can be used for cord or rope, and a matching set of ankle cuffs with the same attachments. Faith grinned when she saw them, and held out her wrists in front of her, and I put the cuffs on each wrist, as well as having her put the ankle cuffs around each ankle.

"How do they feel, Faith? Tight enough, too tight, or not tight enough?"

"I like 'em, they can adjust to fit, and I think they'll fit all of us just fine, even Parvati, coz she's the smallest of us."

"Good!" I said, with a nod, before pulling the price tag off the cuffs that Faith was wearing, and picking up three more sets and setting them in the basket. I lead her over to the chokers, and noticed that a sales girl was watching us curiously. 

Looking over the chokers, I smiled when I saw the ones I wanted. They were made of silk and laced in the back, and on the front, there was a small golden heart hanging in the center. Picking up four of them, I looked over at the sales girl and waved her over.

When the pretty blonde came up to me, I did a double take, because she looked familiar, but I couldn't quite place her. I glanced at her name tag and said, "Hi Katie, got a quick question. Can you engrave names on each of these hearts here, or would I have to get it done somewhere else?"

Katie smiled, "Oh, we can engrave them here, it only takes a few minutes. What names are you wanting to have engraved? We can ring these up first, and have them being worked on while you continue shopping."

I grinned at her, "I like that idea, because the next items we need are going to take a pick of consideration. Let's go take care of the cuffs and the chokers now."

Faith was still looking around in amazement as we walked toward the counter. Finally she said, "Shit, Xander, where did you hear about this place, it's friggin awesome!"

I gave her a look, and said, "Remember that phone call from Harry, the one where you tried to 'distract me'? Well, he wanted to know why Parvati was asking about this shop, because we found it last night before you came over. It turns out that Harry owns this place, he inherited it from his parents."

Faith snickered, but shook her head, "I still can't believe that you know Harry Freaking Potter! I mean, we've seen enough strangeness to accept that he is a real person, but it still blows my mind that you know him."

Katie was looking at us with a strange expression on her face, and said, "Excuse me, but how do you know Harry?"

I took another look at her, and a memory clicked. "Holy shit! You're Katie Bell! I remember you now! I was part of the team that helped train Harry, Hermione and Ron for the final throw down with Riddle and his thugs. I remember seeing you practicing with Ron's brothers and a few others before the battle."

Katie's eyes widened, "Xander? Xander Harris? Oh this is too funny! I didn't recognize you at first, because I mainly remembered the eye patch. Good to see you don't need it anymore, by the way." She turned toward the counter, carrying the basket, before she turned back and said, "It's none of my business, so you can tell me it's none of my business, but the Parvati you mentioned, would that be Parvati Patil?"

I nodded, "I take it you know her? I don't remember her being part of the group being trained."

Katie smiled, "You could say I know her, she and I were in the same house as Harry all through school. And she and Padma were both being trained as healers, neither of them felt comfortable being offensive fighters. They could defend themselves, no problem, but their religion holds that all life is sacred and they didn't think they could force themselves to kill."

"I can understand that, we never really talked much about what she did during the battle, just like Faith and I don't like to talk much about the fights we've been in."

She nodded, "Okay, now I'm really going to be nosy, how did you end up getting close enough to Parvati that you are getting her a choker?"

I laughed, "It's a really long story, but, a few weeks ago my co-workers decided I needed a vacation, and booked me on a cruise...."

She and Faith were laughing by the end of the story, Faith had heard parts of it before, but this was the first time she'd heard the whole thing, and Katie was just amazed at the coincidence that Harmony and I ended up at the same table as Harry and the others. I didn't say anything, but, after the note that Cordy showed us, I was fairly certain that it was a manipulation by the Powers and not a coincidence. The fact that I am extremely happy about the results doesn't mean I don't still resent the manipulation, damn it!

By this time, we were up at the counter, and Katie was writing up the engraving slips for Faith, Parvati, Harmony and Tara and giving them to the person who did the work. As we we were walking back toward the toy section, Faith said, "I noticed you didn't get one for C, isn't she going to be pissed?" 

I shook my head, "No, I don't think so, for a couple of reasons. One, she isn't anywhere near as submissive as you and the others, and, two, I'm planning on talking to her tonight about giving her something else to show that we are together. You can't say anything to her, because I don't want to spoil the surprise, but once I knew that Cordy was willing to start over and she was coming here, I stopped at a jewelry store and picked out an engagement ring."

Faith surprised me then, she actually squealed happily and hugged me! I had never seen her react like that, and I was taken aback, at least a little. When she released me, I smiled and said, "I guess you like the idea?"

She looked a little embarrassed, putting her mask back into place, and she said, "Yeah, I think it's cool, ya know? And I'm sure that C will really be happy about it. Probably been planning her wedding since she was a little girl, and now she can dig out her plans and get them updated."

I just looked at her, but didn't say anything. Faith lets her mask slip so rarely that I wasn't going to tease her about it. Hopefully being fully part of the family will help her realize she doesn't have to hide part of herself any longer. But that's a long term thing, right now we have more shopping to do.

It was almost an hour later that Katie finished packing up our purchases, after showing me the engraving and getting my okay. She even went ahead and called a cab for us, laughing that the commission she made on what I'd bought more than covered the cost of a phone call.

Xander's Flat  
Later that Afternoon

I could pick up the sound of women's laughter as I put my key in the door and braced myself, because that was usually not a good sign. Opening the door, I walked in with Faith following me, only to blink when I saw that all the girls were naked, and shaved! Including Cordy! They all looked over at the two of us, and started laughing again. 

I just stared for a second, before turning around and closing the door so the neighbors didn't get an eyeful, and said, "Does anybody want to tell me what is so funny? Because Faith and I would probably enjoy a good laugh too."

The others all looked at Tara, who stuck her tongue out at them, before giggling. "Well, I just got a phone call a little while ago, from Dawn. It seems that she and a few of the slayers got quite an education in your personal lives while they were outside your office!" She had tried to keep a straight face, but lost her composure and started laughing again, setting off the others. 

Once I understood exactly what she was talking about, I started laughing as well, as did Faith, and soon we were all holding each other as we tried to catch our breaths.

When we were back in control, I glanced over at Faith, who was still carrying the bag, and held out my hand. She gave me the bag and, without being prompted, stripped down to her skin as well. When I noticed the thatch of dark hair covering her, I said, "I need to talk to Cordelia in private for a few minutes, before I show you what we bought for you today. But, while I'm doing that, Parvati, can you please demonstrate the grooming spell on Faith? I don't want her to stand out among you lovely ladies?"

Parvati nodded, "Of course, Sir. It won't take a minute." She went to grab her wand, while I took Cordy's hand and lead her into our bedroom.

Cordy didn't say anything, even when I sat her down on the edge of the bed, but when I got down on one knee and pulled the ring box out of my pocket she started smiling, and I could see the start of tears in her eyes.

I'll admit it, I was nervous, even though I'd rehearsed this multiple times over the past few days, and I almost fumbled the box getting it opened. "Cordy, I know this may seem sudden, but it's not, not really. You and I both know that we were heading that way before those demon bitches interfered back when we were teenagers. But, we have a fresh start, and I love you, I never really stopped, and would love nothing more than to make you as happy as you have made me, for the rest of my life." Pulling the ring out and reaching for her left hand, I said, "Will you marry me?"

Her shouted "Yes!" and the sound of her jumping me and kissing me senseless drew everybody to the bedroom, and I could hear them all cheering as I did my best to kiss her back.

Once she broke the kiss, and I got the ring on her finger, we climbed up off the floor and I took her hand again, before grabbing the bag from the Stag and Doe. 

When we were all in the living room, and the others had a chance to ooh and aah over Cordy's ring, I said, "Okay girls, you've all had a chance to admire your Mistress's ring, and, yes, she and I will be getting married when your Mistress decides what kind of ceremony she wants to have. But, for now, I want you in Position One so I can give you your gifts." I saw that Faith looked a little confused and said, "Just copy what the others do, Faith, I will be training you in the positions when we get back to California."

Faith nodded, and was soon on her knees with her legs spread apart, and I nodded to see that she was shaved just as clean as the others. When she had her hands behind her head, pushing her breasts out, I gave them a satisfied smile and reached into the bag and pulled out the smaller box that held the chokers.

Before I started putting them on each of the girls, I said, "I don't want you to feel that, because I asked Cordelia to marry me, that I don't love each one of you. If the laws of the non-magical world allowed it, I would be asking each of you to marry the two of us as well. Unfortunately that isn't possible, at least for now, so I wanted to find a way to show you that you belong to your Mistress and I, and to show that world that you are loved and members of this family."

I glanced over at Cordy to see how she was taking things, and she just smiled happily at me, and nodded. Pulling the first choker out, I checked to make sure it was the right one, and moved in front of Tara. Showing it to her, Tara's smile was blinding, and her eyes were suspiciously wet. Crouching down, I looked her in the eyes and said, "Tara, you were my first love after Cordy and I were torn apart, and it was with you that summer that I learned more about who I truly am, and I love you for that. It broke my heart when I thought we had lost you, and it didn't truly heal until you were back in my arms again. I give you this choker to show that I love you, and that you are part of us, and we are part of you. Will you accept it?"

She nodded, whispering, "Of course, Master, gladly!"

I put the silk around her throat, and laced it shut, before kissing her softly and moving to Harmony.

I hadn't really planned on what I was going to say to each of them, and hoped I didn't screw up too badly.

Looking Harmony in the eyes, I showed her the choker with her name on it, and got the same bright smile and shining eyes as I said, "Harmony, it's because of you that we are all together, and I don't know if even Shakespeare would have the words to express how much that means to me. You have changed so much since we first met, and I've grown to love the woman you've become, and thank you for your courage in expressing your true feelings to me that day. Will you accept this choker as a sign of our love for you, and your love for us?"

She smiled and nodded, and I put the choker around her throat and kissed her before moving to Parvati.

"Parvati, I've known you the shortest time of any of my ladies, but you have become just as large a part of me as the others, and it was because of you that a lost part of my heart was restored. I don't know if you can appreciate just how much that means to me, because I don't have the words to say it clearly. Just know that you are part of us, and we are part of you, now and forever. Will you accept this choker to show yourself, and the world that you are truly loved for the wonderful woman you truly are?"

Getting a huge smile, even through the tears shining in her eyes, she nodded, and I laced the choker on her and kissed her as well.

Looking directly at Faith, I said, "Faith, I know that you are probably a little nervous about this, since you are just joining us, but, as I said to you earlier, you are one of us, now and forever. We love and trust you, and, if you feel yourself falling, we are here to catch you until you can stand on your feet again. Will you let us love you, and will you let yourself love us? I offer you this choker as a sign that you are home, and will never be alone again. Will you accept it?"

There were tears rolling down Faiths' cheeks, but she gave me a trembling smile and nodded. Once I had the choker laced around her throat, and kissed her, she threw her arms around me and started sobbing as I held her. I could somehow feel that it wasn't tears of pain that she was crying, but cleansing tears, as something hard inside her finally broke, and she let it all out!

When Faith started crying, the other girls moved as well, and soon we had her in the center of a group hug, stroking her and soothing her, until she finally got herself under control, and she smiled, before kissing each of us in turn.

When the emotional storm passed, I stood up, and helped Faith to her feet, before doing the same for the others. "Well, I was going to suggest spending our last night here by ordering pizza, but, honestly I feel like showing you beautiful ladies off. What would you say to getting dressed up and going out to dinner, and maybe some dancing afterward?"

All of them eagerly nodded, and hurried off to get cleaned up and dressed, while I smiled and went to shave and grab a quick shower. I still don't understand why the Powers decided to focus on me, but if I could help somebody else like I helped Faith, I wasn't going to complain.

Elsewhere  
The same time

Whistler smiled at the scene in the scrying mirror. The dark slayer taking steps to heal wasn't exactly part of the plan, but it was a nice bonus. The kid was already starting to develop his gifts, and the ladies would certainly be a big help. "But the depths of the connection was a bit strange, why were they so strong already? The Seer and the Demon Girl, I can understand, they already had the emotional connection, but the other three?"

He whirled around when another figure appeared before him, dropping to his knees when he recognized the beautiful, by human standards, blonde woman in the toga. "My Lady Aphrodite! How may I serve you?"

Aphrodite smiled, "You can stand up to start with, I'm just here for a moment. I wanted to let you know, so you can tell your bosses, that the love bonds between them are nothing to worry about. They were already forming, and, because I'm rather fond of the mortal you've chosen as champion, I just deepened the bonds and allowed them to grow together, so they will truly love each other, and not just all being connected to the Champion. My brother's seers informed me that the connection between them will be very helpful in the coming days and years."

Whistler nodded, a smile on his face. "Thank you Lady. I'll be sure to pass that on to my bosses, anything that will help the Champion in his mission is greatly appreciated. We learned our lesson with Rat-breath about the cryptic nonsense."

Before he could say anything else, the goddess had faded away, leaving him alone once again.

The End

Don't worry, there will be more stories down the line, these characters and this world is just too much fun to leave here! But going forward, I'm probably going to be going back to 3rd Person, so I can really get into the other characters heads, and not just Xanders.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this little excursion that grew far beyond anything I had initially planned.

See you next time

Red


End file.
